


The Actor and the Diplomat

by sethiel1



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Celebrity Fanfiction, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst and Romance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Relationships, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Diplomacy, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fans, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Georgeta Orlovschi - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, New York City, Oral Sex, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Public Relations, Responsibility, Romance, Scandal, Sebastian Stan - Fandom - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sex, True Love, United Nations, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethiel1/pseuds/sethiel1
Summary: Two strangers lived in the same city, signed up for a dating app and both are reluctant to meet in person. Will they both have the courage to meet? And if they did, are they both willing to work it out?This story was inspired by the real events. So just a warning, this is my own interpretation of what happened in real life.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Original Female Character, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Kate Middleton | Duchess of Cambridge/Prince William of Wales (1982-Present), Sebastian Stan & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Sebastian Stan/Original Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Other(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. 1-Sofia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a product of the author's imagination. If there is any parallelism to real life, it is purely coincidental. The author doesn't know Sebastian and other public figures personally; but owns the Sofía Estella Álvarez and some characters that might come out during the story. Read upon your own risk.  
> Beta: None  
> Notes:  
> ***…*** denotes text messaging/direct messaging  
> “…” denotes spoken words  
> ‘…’ denotes thoughts  
> *****…**** denotes comments left on the social media
> 
> Profiles: 
> 
> Sebastian Stan is a 36 year old, American-Romanian actor whose known to the wider audience as Bucky Barnes or the Winter Solider in the MCU. He had failed relationships that last around at least 2 years and mostly with his co-stars. He signed up for the dating app upon the suggestions of his friends. 
> 
> Sofia Estella Alvarez is a 34 year old Filipino diplomat who was reassigned to the Philippine Consulate General and the Permanent Embassy to the UN from her London assignment due to a controversy. She had two relationships one of which is very public one; and the other one was a long distance relationship, which turned to be an abusive one. She was nursing her broken heart; she was signed up by one of the friends as a dare.

**Chapter 1 Sofia**

It was another Monday morning in the Philippine Consulate and the Permanent Embassy to the UN in NYC. The embassy and the consulate team were having their weekly staff meeting. The agenda were about the upcoming UNGA in fall and the same time there will be a new consul general arriving in a few weeks.

“Sofia, are you listening to what I am talking about?” A deep voice asked, breaking Sofia’s train of thought about her last night’s text message from Bash. “Uh—-yes, sir," a woman in her mid-thirties blushed with all of her colleagues who were looking at her, and she regained her composure and replied, “it’s about the upcoming UNGA and you want me to attend about the migrant workers.”

She looked at her notes and found herself secretly doodling a bunch of flowers during the meeting. “That’s right, and the same time you are in-charge of looking for a hotel for SFA and the delegation in fall and some new places for the to visit,” he continued as he addressed the team.

Sofia nodded, and listened to the rest of the meeting, as her thoughts went back to the teasing message from Bash. 

After a few minutes, every one in the conference room left until Sofia and one of her close acquaintance, Cathie. Cathie and Sofia were both Vice Consuls in the PCG and PE. They took the Foreign Service Officer Exam sat the same time and passed it. Cathie was first assigned in PE exactly 3 years staying in the Home Office in Manila, while Sofia was assigned somewhere like 6 months after Cathie left for NYC. But the two were thick as thieves. 

“Sofia, it seems that you’re in the clouds this morning,” Cathie approached Sofia as the later, the organization also fixed her things that she brought during the meeting. 

“Hey, Cathie…yeah, its from that guy who sent me the DM in one of the dating apps, you’ve suggested.” Sofia whispered as they both exited the conference room and walked towards to their respective relative small offices in the consulate. 

“Really, did he?” Cathie gushed, wiggling her eye brows as she leaned towards the door of Sofia’s office. 

“Yeah, we’ve exchanged numbers and we started to text each other, like three weeks ago.” Sofia whispered as she placed things on her table, and took out of her mobile, checking the notifications. There were around 50 different things from her social media feeds, emails and f inally two text messages from him. She immediately dodged the other things and swiped the messages from him.

“Details?” Cathie smiled as she starts to see her friend blushed as Sofia started to quickly read his message.

“Umm.. He’s lives here, an immigrant from Romania. His mom is a pianist and married to a private school principal.” Sofia smiled, as she sat down behind her desk. “How does he looks like?” 

“He sent me a photo of his side profile. It wasn’t a poor photo, but based from it. He has a strong jawline and profile, gorgeous blue eyes, a brunette hair and seemed quite tall.” 

“Sounds nice looking… just make sure he’s not an impostor.”

“No, he sounds real, and yeah he said he’s a creative.”

“Creative?”

“Yeah, he said part of big Hollywood production something like that.”

“Maybe he’s an actor.” Cathie guessed as she observed her friend, she knew that Sofia has to move on from her heartbreaks in the past 6 years. Sofia just shrugged, “Maybe, I just hope he’s better than Adrian and H—” She read Bash’s text, ***“Yeah :-) Are you free tonight?” … and she immediately replied, “Not sure. Why?” ***

Cathie watched Sofia as she typed her reply, “It seems that you’re smitten, S”

“Hahaha, Cath- I dunno,” Sofia smiled at her friend and placed her cell on the stand and slowly prepared her notes and keyed in her password to her user account. 

“So does he knows that you work as a diplomat?” Cathie inquired.

“No, I’ve just told him that I worked as a staff in one of the consulates in the city. I didn’t mentioned that I am a diplomat.” Sofia replied,

“He knew that I spent my time in cafes, museums and libraries.” Cathie nodded and asked, “Lunch later in Balthazar’s?” 

“Yeah.” Sofia answered as she started to google a decent hotel for Philippine delegation for the fall near the UN grounds and quickest route to the public transports. At the same time her phone chimed that text came in. It is from him.

***“Kind of want to get this whole meeting up thing out of the way, :’-) just in case.”***

****“ :-‘) same here… Never tried this eyeballing… I hope you’re not a creep” ***Sofia typed and pressed send quickly. ***“Sorry… my fingers are faster than I think.”***

This is awkward, Sofia thought, Cathie dared that I install this dating app and look for some potential dates after Adrian and H… damn, I wasn’t expecting that someone would be interested in me. Sofia place her mobile on her desk, and thought, “Oh no I said it so wrong, I need to text him again.” 

***“Hey, I’m sorry about my previous texts… I was clearly thinking about my task here at the office. Here’s my answer… I’d like to meet you. Coffee around 530pm?” ***

After few seconds, he replied, ***“I’d like that.” *** ***“Got any suggestions? Tbh, I get still lost around the city. *blushes emoji*” ***

****“Yeah, there’s a little coffeeshop near my place, one of my favorite spots.” “Do you thing it will be weird seeing each other?” “I’m a little nervous tbh.” ****

Three messages from Bash. Sofia smiled because she was too nervous like him, and began typing her reply, ****“Maybe… we’ve been texting while. You’re not the only one whose nervous.” ****

****“Well, I hope you aren’t too surprised when we meet and I hope that you’d continue to talk to me.” ***Bash quickly replied.

“Merde, here goes nothing.” Sofia pondered and replied thru text,

***“H… damn my fingers. I’m up for anything, I can leave the office earlier than usual for some coffee.”***

Sofia went back immediately to her work and the day went smoothly. She and Cathie had their lunch at Bartholomew in Soho and went back just before 130pm. Sofia informed her superiors that she will do an ocular inspection in Nomo Soho and would go home straight since her Soho apartment and could get a quick cup of tea in Starbucks on her way home. Little did she know that fates have plans for her. 


	2. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering? What's happening with his side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:   
> ***…*** denotes text messaging/direct messaging  
>  “…” denotes spoken words   
>  ‘…’ denotes thoughts   
>  *****…**** denotes comments left on the social media

Monday morning once again, he thought as he rolled out of his bed, grabbed his phone from his nightstand, “There are at least 100 notifications in here.”

He swiped everything and went to the notification of a text message. It was from Sofia, the girl he was texting the whole time from that dating app.

‘I can’t think of a response from last night’s text,’ he pondered as he scratch his scruff, ***Yes you want to see but I don’t know how to explain that I’m afraid to meeting up and telling her who I am.***

He groaned and rolled back in bed with my phone. ‘Here goes nothing,’ he thought and he started to type in the message. ***Yeah. :) Are you free tonight?***

Within seconds, she replied, ***Not sure, why?***

***Kind of want to get this whole meeting up thing out of the way, just in case…*** he typed away, from their exchange of text messages, he knew she moved into NYC from London and working as a staff in one of those consulates and embassies for UN around the city.

*** :-‘) same here… Never tried this eyeballing… I hope you’re not a creep.*** Sofia replied, ***Sorry… my fingers are faster than I think.***

Sebastian quickly stood from his bed and went to his normal morning routine, prepping up a cup of coffee, and read some news from his subscription of the New York Times.

He tried to wait patiently for her to reply… and then another chimes from his phone… ***“Hey, I’m sorry about my previous texts… I was clearly thinking about my task here at the office. Here’s my answer… I’d like to meet you. Coffee around 530pm?”***

***“I’d like that.”*** He smiled at himself as he sipped his coffee, and made toast for his breakfast. He prepared for his usual jog around the city, but it really depends on his mood which route he takes, as long he makes some sweat and probably pass by Drive, he thought.

***Got any suggestions? Tbh, I get still lost around the city. *blushes emoji** She texted.

***Yeah, there’s a little coffeeshop near my place, one of my favorite spots***

***Do you thing it will be weird seeing each other?***

***I’m a little nervous tbh.*** He immediately replied and quickly send them to Sofia.

Sebastian changed to his light blue sweater, jogging shorts, sneakers. After he done that, Sebastian grabbed his Bose earphones, a pair of trusty RayBans, wallet, keys and mobile, exited his apartment.

‘I need to run to get away my nerves,’ he thought as he rode the elevator. While on elevator, his phone ping and it was from her again.

***Maybe we’ve been texting awhile, and you’re not the only one whose nervous.***

Sebastian smiled and typed, ***Well, I hope you aren’t too surprised when we meet and I hope that you’d continue to talk to me. ;)***

Sofia’s reply came in, ***H… damn my fingers. I’m up for anything, I can leave the office earlier than usual for some coffee.***

'She’d would think that I’m crazy' , he thought as he got off the elevator, ' Oh my God she wanted to meet up today, after her work. '

Anxiety slowly creeps into his system rather typing his reply it could wait. 

‘Maybe she’s busy with work right now,’ he thought as he adjust his signature nondescript black baseball cap, started to jog and to run towards Hudson River Greenway for a good run. It was almost 1130am he finished; and passed by Drive 495, spent some time together with his good friend, Don Saladino, before going back to his apartment. Luckily, there was no fans saw him along the streets that morning, which he loved that part of living in New York City, that he could go incognito. He spent most of the day watching movies from his Apple TV and talked to some of his friends and to his mom, whom he has a close relationship and asked him to visit her within the week. Until he decided to send her a reply after lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate if you let me know what you think of this? ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	3. Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ocular inspection, texts, flirting.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***…*** denotes text messaging/direct messaging  
> “…” denotes spoken words  
> ‘…’ denotes thoughts  
> *****…**** denotes comments left on the social media

Sofia waited for his reply, but she was getting too easily distracted by the chiming of her phone that she decided to mute all the notifications.

“What the heck, Sofia?” she scolded herself, “where did I get this bravery? After the disaster with Adrian and H, I have to move on, who knows. I really hope that he’s not a douche bag.” 

Sofia left the consulate around 3:30pm and took an Uber going to Nomo Soho, it is a hotel requested by the younger members of the Philippine delegation that will be accompanying the Secretary that time. Luckily, she was able to book a surprise meeting with one of the reservation officers of the hotel. The Nomo Kitchen was one of the places that Sofia loves to dine because of the atmosphere and food. 

“Ms. Alvarez, this is one of suites that have a best view, and very accessible to all shopping districts,” as the marketing officer showed Sofia that one of their guest suites has the city view. It was a corner room, which has a small receiving area and a bedroom separated; clearly it is well lit because of the glass windows. 

Sofia nodded as she showed the officer her mobile, “Could I take some photos?” “Sure,” answered the staff. 

Sofia took some pictures when his reply came in, ***Hey, remember that time when you were watching that Marvel movie on Netflix and you were texting me about it?***

“Thanks, I’m sure my colleagues will like this place. I’ve been to your restaurant downstairs.” Sofia smiled, “Excuse me, i’ll just reply to a text quickly.”

‘Why is he mentioning about Marvel right now?’, she thought as she typed her reply, ***Yes, which one?***

Another text message came in from Bash, ***Civil War?***Remember?*** 

***Yeah… Why?*** Sofia clicked the message the fastest, and “Could you email about the quotation for the weeks, I’ve mentioned earlier?”

“Of course.” The officer said as they exited the room and walks towards elevators were, “We’re glad that the consulate decided to book some rooms here.”

“Same here, but it means that I’ll be chaperoning the team that time.” Sofia smiled, as both of them entered the elevator. 

“Why?” 

“I live around the neighborhood.” Sofia confessed to the officer, her cellphone vibrated in her coat’s pocket again, and she knew it was from him. And a few seconds of the elevator ride, Sofia and the officer separated ways. 

Sofia pulled out of her phone from the pocket and she was right about her guess it was him. “Did he work in the film or just his favorite movie?”, she tried to recall as she pressed the message and read his messages. 

***Um, what do you think of it like the characters? I need your honest opinion.*** Sofia smiled as she imagined him being dork and cure at the same time, another one came in, ***Did you find any of the guys were cute?***

“Is he that nervous? Will we see each other for coffee?” she reflected as she walked back to her place since it was like in the same street and a half and block away from each other. 

***Yes… I’m team Cap all the way.*** Sofia smiled as she walks towards back to her place. 

Bash replied, ***Oh? Yeah… So, you have a crush on Evans?*** Sofia shook her head as if in denial, he sounded jealous,  
*** ;-) He’s all that… But I kinda like Barnes too. :-)***

She wanted to place her hand on to her face; because she sounded like a teenage fangirl. 

****Yeah, he’s alright.*** he replied, then another one message came in ***What do you like about him?*** 

Sofia stopped at her tracks like a deer caught on the headlights as if he can read her mind, ‘Is he flirting now?’ 

And she decided to reply, ***Bucky’s alright. *thinking emoji* He’s the anti-hero. The other side of Cap in a way.*** 

‘Now I sounded like a fangirl. there’s a possibility that he wont text back,’ she thought, as she arrived at the door of her building. She entered her building and went upstairs to the third floor, since her apartment is located. She opened her door, removed her shoes, and decided to leave some of her things and waited for his text. “Gosh, I think that I am falling in love with him… or maybe it is something else,” Sofia contemplated as she lie down on her couch, placing her phone on the center table, “Maybe he acted in the movie.” 

She let her thoughts go and floated away, just finding her center, she is fond of practicing mindfulness for it lessens her anxiety and stress. She stopped and reached her phone that was on her center table, it came from him again.

***He isn’t a villain!!!*** 

***He’s not. He’s a misunderstood character.***He needs redemption, I mean in his plot line.***Sofia immediately replied. 

***True. Wait do you have a crush on him? *thinking emoji**** 

***Do you want an honest answer….***A little bit ****:):):) His character grows on you*** 

Sofia replied quickly as possible, she felt like she’s admitting that she has a crush on the actor or the character; maybe this is the time for them to meet up, ***What’s the name of the cafe, you’ve mentioned this morning?*** 

***Wyd?***

***Hmmm you’ve said that there’s a cafe near your place… Are we getting a cup of coffee or tea?*** she suddenly stopped realizing, ’Shit, too forward’. 

***Or will we still continue to text?*** 

***Starbucks.*** 

***I don’t want to imply… or put a pressure on you. I mean if we don’t want to it’s okay.*** Sofia typed, what she was thinking. 

***Listen, I haven’t been on a date in a while. Tbh, I’m nervous and just kinda out of my element.*** he replied. 

‘I do really enjoy having these weird conversations with him, and my days are not complete if we don’t really talk’ she thought, as she browsed her Instagram account, liked some of the posts from the pages of she follows from GirlBoss, WhoWearWhat, and MyDomaine. 

***I’m a dork*** he sent another message, Sofia chuckled, ‘yes you are, Bash’. 

***I haven’t been dating too,*** she typed and went back to scrolling to her social media handles.

***I never have the time,*** he wrote back, ***people say that I’m bit a workaholic.*** 

***That makes us two…a friend called me that*** Sofia replied as she realized that she needs to catch up with some reports concerning assistance to nationals submitted to her by the consulate staff. She took out the laptop from her bag and started to check the report vis-a-vis her own notes.He never replied like for the next 10 minutes, which is the longest, unless he was busy with something. 

She typed a quick message, ***Hey, are you ok?*** 

The next message came in, ***I’m going to Starbucks, brb.*** 

“Starbucks, so which one? There’s a lot and the nearest one is just around the corner,” She considered as she turned off her laptop, ‘work can wait tomorrow’.

“What now? He wants us to meet now!” Sofia pondered out loud, and then quickly changed to her pair of jeans from her pair of navy chinos but retained her navy blue light sweater and instead of wearing heels, wore her trusty ballet flats. Checked herself onto the mirror, removed her pony tail and let her hair down for once. She grabbed her black leather clutch, placed her wallet, keys, compact, small comb, mobile and power-bank inside of it. She walked into Starbucks, which around the corner from her building and order a tall chamomile tea with lots of honey. She found a good spot along the booth which faces the window and has a street view. She enjoyed her cup of tea, which reminds her of times with H. She loved watching people walked and listen to the quiet noise that the cafe gave her. While sipping from a cup, she noticed a quite tall guy wearing a black baseball cap walked toward the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate to hear from you, whether if it's a kudos or a comment. Thank you. And stay safe.
> 
> Reposts to other sites (i.e. Wattpad, Patreon, etc) or any other social media/apps are NOT allowed.


	4. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting, texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> ***…*** denotes text messaging/direct messaging  
> “…” denotes spoken words  
> ‘…’ denotes thoughts  
> *****…**** denotes comments left on the social media

Sebastian came back to his building after his jog, it was already at half past noon. He even spent his lunch with Saladino and some of their friends at Nomo Kitchen. However, she hadn’t reply from that last text. 

‘She might be really busy at work,’ he thought, as he opened his door to his apartment. He removed his cap placed it on the table, and his sneakers placed it on the coat cabinet near his door. His footsteps were quiet as he walk on his hardwood floors of his apartment. 

His apartment was a two bedroom loft and have almost 11 foot ceilings; the walls were painted white with hanged artworks made by some artists and fans; his mom helped him in decorating the interior, books were strewn all over the place, pictures from all the stages of life were there. The “famed” James Dean lamp was in a corner of his home office-cum-guest room. 

Sebastian went to his bedroom, removed his clothes and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Before he walked into the shower, he placed his cellphone, earphones, wallet, keys and watch on his nightstand. ‘Still, quiet,’ Sebastian thought out loud as he opened the faucet and started his shower. A notification was heard from his phone, he knew it was either Sofia or his mom. 

’I need to edit the video for one minute men,’ he thought as he plan his afternoon because some of the fans were asking for it. He got the material in his hard disk and some in laptop. After a quick shower, he went to his walk-in closet grabbed a regular grey t-shirt, a pair of boxer briefs and jogging pants. He went into his room, grabbed his cellphone and his laptop from his nightstand; then went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading into his home office-cum-guest room. He placed everything on his desk, went to a nearby shelf that has his Bose speakers were standing and turned it on. He settled behind his desk and opened his laptop and started to look on his files as he about to edit the video but didn’t check the notifications in it, until another message came in. 

This time it was from Anthony Mackie. ***Seb, did you download the app that I was telling ya, man. You better get yourself a girl.***Mackie sent in. 

***LOL emoji* Yes, I did.*** Sebastian slowly typed in and slowly his noticed that his mom sent him a message asking him to call her. 

After his reply to Mackie, he pressed his mom’s number and only two rings, his mom, Georgeta answered. 

“Sebastian…” 

“Mama, please don’t,” He started. 

“Don’t interrupt me fiu (son); I have a feeling that you are trying to look for a girl.” 

“Mama— ” ,

“Da? Sebastian?” He knew he cannot keep a secret from his mom, “Mama-I think I met her,” Sebastian continued, “she’s a diplomat from the Philippines; recently transferred from London. She’s different from the others. She has dark hair and a gorgeous brown eyes, I think —”

“I want to meet her,” Georgeta demanded of her only son, Sebastian knew that she worries about him that’s what parent usually do with their children. 

“We haven’t met personally, Ma.” he confessed quietly, deep inside he knew that she would like her. 

“Sebastian, fiu, go meet her, ask her for a date. See if there is a connection between the two of you, pursue her.” 

“Okay mom,” Sebastian answered, and they spent talking for another five minutes about each other’s morning. In reality, Sebastian has a close relationship with his mom and have a good relationship with his step-siblings or half-siblings on both sides. When he dropped the line, there was a text message from Sofia.

His plans were in the afternoon was all forgotten because of what his mom said to him. He spent this time around debating if he should meet her or not, and he decided to not to wait for her text, so he typed a message to her. 

***Hey! Do you remember that the one time you were watching that Marvel movie on Netflix and you were texting me about it?*** 

‘Here goes nothing,' he thought, ‘I sound like an idiot’. He was staring at the screen of his laptop; within the next few seconds, her reply came in. 

***Which one?*** He quickly replied, ***Civil War, remember?*** 

***Yeah, why?*** 

‘Okay, how do I say this,’ he contemplated, then quickly typed his replied, ***Hmmm. What do you think of it? Like the characters? I need your honest opinion.*** 

***Did you think any of the guys were cute?*** 

‘Really, Sebastian? WTF, why did you just say that?”, he berated himself for being idiot, ‘I ruined it’, as his finger was about to press to turn off his phone.

Sofia replied, ***Yeah…hmmm. I’m Team Cap all the way.***

***Oh…Yeah? Do you have a crush on Evans?*** 

‘Gosh, I sounded jealous,’ he thought, as he scratched the back of his neck. 

*** ;-) He’s all that… But I kinda like Barnes too :)*** 

“What!!?!?!?” Sebastian exclaimed jumping from his chair, “Oh my God. YES!” He calmed himself for a few seconds but still he can’t stop smiling ear to ear. 

***Yeah, he’s alright.*** He smiled as he replied; his mom was right, it could be her…after those past relationships. 

***What do you like about him?*** ‘Now I sounded creepy. She’ll never talk to me again.’ 

***He’s alright.*insert thinking emoji* He’s the anti-hero. The other side of Cap in a way.*** She thinks that Barnes is villain, he contemplated, ***He isn’t a villain!***; ‘Well I just ruined the whole thing,’ as he stood from his desk and started to walk around his home office-cum-guest room. He sat down on the couch that he has and started to tap his phone against his chin; thinking, her replies came. ***He’s not. He’s a misunderstood character.***He needs redemption. I mean in his plot line.***

He nodded as he lie down on his couch, ***True. So do you have a crush on him? *thinking emoji*** ‘Why am I asking her this,’ he mused as he face palmed, ‘this is why you are single, man’. 

***Do you want an honest answer?…***A little bit.***:-) :-) :-) his character grows on you. ***What’s the name of the cafe?*** 

'No way man, she has a crush on me. Not all the things I said all these things about my character,’ he scolded himself.

***Wdy?*** 

***Hmmm you’ve said that there’s a cafe near your place… Are we getting a cup of coffee or tea?***Or will we still continue to text?*** She replied. 

‘Okay, what the hell are you going to say now?’ he considered as he types ***Starbucks*** and hit the send; ‘I’m fucking idiot! Did I really just say Starbucks?’ Placed his cellphone on his chest and smack his forehead. 

***I don’t want to imply… Or put a pressure on you. I mean if you don’t want, it’s okay.***Sofia immediately responded. 

‘Now, she’s going to think that you’re not interested,’ Sebastian contemplated as he placed his phone down for a second. 

He slowly took a deep breath as he slowly took his phone and typed, ***Listen I haven’t been on a date in a while. To be honest, I’m nervous and just kinda out of my element.*** 

Then he slowly added, ***I’m such a dork.*** ‘I’m just ruining this one text at a time. Be normal.’ 

***I haven’t been dating too.***She admitted, ‘Oh that makes us two,’ he thought. 

He opened his Instagram and look at Paul’s page while he waited for her reply. ***I never had the time. People said that I’m a bit of a workaholic.***

***That makes two of us…my friend called me that.*** 

‘How do I tell her that I’m worried that she wont like me because I’m the actor who plays antihero in a multibillion Hollywood franchise and I’ve been hiding it form her all this time,’ he brooded as he touched his scruff as if it was itchy, ‘its now or never, I have to meet her.’

“What should I do?” he thought out loud; debating to himself if he should meet her or not. Half of him wanted to; the other half he’s hesitant. Him signing up was the last option that he has. He tried to date friends within his circle but all of them aren’t the same. Some were hungry for fame or some are too clingy or too toxic for him. 

It had been ten minutes before Sofia texted, ***Hey… Are you ok?***; since he was staring at the ceiling and decided to type a reply. ***I’m going to Starbucks, brb.***

He immediately turned off everything in the room, dashed to his bedroom, took his wallet, keys and cellphone; went to the foyer, wore his rubber shoes, grabbed the black nondescript baseball cap of his from the table. He locked the door to his apartment, walked so fast to the elevator, to which he pressed really quickly as if it was an emergency. ‘Emergency, it is. Damn, I’m fucking nervous,’ he thought as he waited for the elevator to arrive and within the next 5 seconds he was able to ride it. 

‘I said Starbucks, there’s no way that she will pick the right place. I don’t need to worry, she wont figured it out,’ he thought as he jogged towards the Starbucks in Spring Street which was across Balthazar’s and a block away from Drive. It was a 5 minute walk from his place. Little did he know, something was about to happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposts to other sites (i.e. Wattpad, Patreon, etc) or any other social media/apps are NOT allowed.
> 
> I appreciate to hear from you all.please leave a comment or a kudos.


	5. Sofía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofía. Starbucks. Sebastian. Soho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> ***…*** denotes text messaging/direct messaging  
>  “…” denotes spoken words   
>  ‘…’ denotes thoughts   
>  *****…**** denotes comments left on the social media

Sofia was enjoying her chamomile tea on her booth seat and notice a tall guy wearing a black baseball cap walked toward the counter, while took out his phone and started to type something. Sofia was holding her phone while reading an e-mail that she received from W and K telling her about the latest antics of his kids and K wanted to make sure that Sofia was all right after H moved on so quickly to his now wife. Sofia missed them but she has to move away because H treated her well and as an equal and they respected each other; however the pressure of the machinery in the palace pressured them to break up since the old courtiers’ and their old world notion.

A chime from her phone sounded, it was from Bash, ***Hey. Where are you right now?*** 

She quickly replied, ***Starbucks.*** ‘Is he here? Oh no.’, she thought as watched this guy was looking around the cafe as if he was looking for someone, his order was called, he went to get his drink form the counter. There was a tall man wearing a black baseball cap. 

***I’m here too ;-)*** Bash replied and started to walk towards her. 

***Where?*** she quickly typed in her messages, until she heard a screeched from a group of teenagers who were standing a few feet from her, “Oh My GOD!!!! It’s Sebastian Stan!” ‘Bash— Sebastian. Sebastian Stan.’ Sofia blushed as she realized that it was the guy who plays Bucky Barnes, Chris Beck and… the strong jawline and the little thing on his right ear on the photo, how on earth did she not seen it. ‘Play it cool, Sofia. You’ve been in a high-profile relationship and been threw into a public eye for a while; I was criticized, hated and loved,’ she quietly thought as he stopped by the teenagers. 

“Uh,Hi,” Sebastian greeted the teenage girls; they started to take photos of him, moved to the other side of the cafe but she noticed it them already. Sofia watched curiously at them, which strongly reminded her of her celebrity classmate back in 1998, the whole batch teased him afterwards. Sebastian took selfies with girls, and gave each a hug, once the teenagers thanked and left him. 

Sofia was watching him and he slowly walked towards her who was drinking from cup, she texted, ***Busy?*** 

****Uh, yeah, did you see all that? Is my cover completely blown? :’-)*** he texted as he slowly placed his drink on an empty table. 

***Kinda. :-))*** 

***:-)),*** He replied as he placed his cellphone into his pocket, grabbed his drink, walked towards her; he smiled at her while blushing.

“Hi,” Sebastian approached at Sofia. 

“Hey. Wanna share?” She inquired as she moved her purse towards her and as he stood down beside her. “I think those girls must’ve mistaken me for someone famous,” he said as his blue eyes twinkled as he settled his drink near hers. 

“Yeah, and it reminded me of a classmate back in the day,” she smiled as she jumped off her chair. 

“Nice to finally to meet you,” Sebastian smiled as he hugged her, “you better tell me that story later.” 

“Yeah, finally,” Sofia replied and hugged him back, ‘he’s tall as H— and gorgeous blue eyes and he smells good,’ she thought. They both sat next one another and tried not look too nervous around each other’s company. They spend a few seconds of silence before they even started talking to one another again.

“So what brings you here?” Sofia asked as she slowly sipped tea from her cup. 

“This? I had a sudden craving for an afternoon cup of joe,” Sebastian replied, raising his cup, smiling. 

“Same here,” she smiled shyly and thought, ‘oh no awkward’. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said blushing and leaving Sofia’s eyes opened in surprise. 

“Thanks. I’m not good at this meeting up.” 

“Obviously, I’m not either,” he laughed nervously, “Let’s start over again… Hi. I’m Sebastian Stan” offering his hand to shake with hers. 

“Hi. I’m Sofia Alvarez.” She smiled as she gave him a warm handshake. 

Both of them shared a look and realizing it was an awkward moment; both chuckled. 

“Sofia, how was your day?” Sebastian asked before taking a drink from his cup. 

“Huh, you know… work. I had a meeting this morning about the UNGA in September-October and made an ocular inspection some of rooms at Nomo,” Sofia gave quick run down of her day, “Yours?” She sipped her tea quietly; observing his face and its features. ‘His ocean blue eyes that I can get lost in and stare at it for hours. His cheekbones and his jawline, wow,’ she thought.

“Mine’s a bit boring, you know went for a run, had lunch with friends and went back to my place and planned to edit a video that ending up as still part of my to-do list,” he answered as his eyes were starting to look around as if he was expecting something to happened, “Okay, Sofia, do you want to get out of here? ‘Coz I’m 100% sure there will be a pack of fans in this place in the next 5 minutes.”

“Yeah, the girls? Where will we go?” Sofia sounded worried, grabbing her purse, phone and her drink. 

He nodded as he grabbed her hand, “I just know where will we go. Just play cool.” 

“Sure, I had a feeling it will happen especially teenagers. Let’s go.” She agreed, and it reminded her when she and H were out in London having dinner and the paparazzi were ruthless of getting photos with the two of them. H made sure that Sofia was somehow protected but the photos printed in the gossip columns all over London. The way Sebastian held her hand and led the way was the same body language how H did. 

They both exited of the Starbucks. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and there were a group of some giggling teenagers pointing towards them. 

Sofia heard their voices in loud voices, “There he is!” running towards them. 

Instead of walking towards Sofia’s place, it was towards W. Houston Street. ‘Are we going to —?’, Sofia observed, as Sebastian placed his arm around her shoulder, as if they are a couple walking fast towards their place. 

Luckily the crowd became thicker along the way that it seemed that they lost the teenagers in the midst of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposts to other sites (i.e. Wattpad, Patreon, etc) or any other social media/apps are NOT allowed.
> 
> I would like to hear from you and your thoughts about it. Reviews and kudos are highly appreciated. 
> 
> The story has its own IG page @sstaralvarez, and it's also my fanpage for Sebastian Stan.


	6. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian. Sofía. Starbucks. Finally ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> ***…*** denotes text messaging/direct messaging  
>  “…” denotes spoken words   
>  ‘…’ denotes thoughts   
>  *****…**** denotes comments left on the social media

Sebastian arrived in Starbucks in as quickly as possible. He went inside the whiff of brewing coffee hit him on his face; looked around and saw a familiar profile of the person that he was least expected to see in that branch. 

‘Oh shit,’ he thought, as he felt his palms to be sweat a little and his heartbeat ran a little faster than usual, ‘is that her?’ 

He didn’t move where he was standing at, he was like a deer caught at the headlights. ‘She’s beautiful!’ he thought as he stared at her. Sofia was sitting on the booth facing the window, she was busy looking at her phone, reading something.

There were people started to bumped on him, breaking his thoughts, and pushed him towards counter and he ordered a Grande Americano with 2 shots of almond milk. While waiting for his order, he stood in a corner brought out his mobile, ‘Just to make sure that’s her.’

***Hey, where are you right now?*** Sebastian texted. 

He saw her reaction when she got a text message and she typed in quickly. His phone chimed it was from her, ***Starbucks.*** 

‘Pull this together,’ he thought as he slowly walking towards her. 

***I’m here too ;-)*** he replied.  
***Where?***

‘Fuck, pull it together. This is worse than an audition,’ he was a like a few 6 feet away from Sofia’s seat, when he heard a screeched, “Oh my God! It’s Sebastian Stan!” 

He froze in a mid-stride and turned to the teenagers. 

“Uh,Hi,” Sebastian greeted the teenage girls; they started to take photos of him, thinking that Sofia would not noticed them already. 

“Can you take a selfie with us?” One of them asked shyly.

One of the teenagers was shaking, and the other was speechless and one was about to cry. The normal thing that a fangirl would do. 

“Yes,” he whispered ushering them to the other side of the cafe. He took a couple of photos with them quickly and gave them each a hug. 

“Thank you,” Sebastian said to the teens for like 10 times; and they seemed took it as a sign that they are bothering, the fangirls left him, and he turned to look at Sofia’s direction. Sebastian had a feeling that she saw the whole time; he felt his face turned red as he walks towards her. 

He gave her a sheepish smile towards Sofia. She gave him a Mona Lisa smile, then drank at her cup and immediately texted him, ***Busy?*** 

***Uh, yeah, did you see all that? Is my cover completely blown? :’-)*** he texted as he slowly placed his drink on an empty table. 

***Kinda. :-))*** 

***:-))*** He replied as he placed his cellphone back into his pocket, grabbed his drink, walked towards her; he smiled at her while blushing. 

“Hi,” Sebastian approached Sofia as he placed his cup near hers on the table. 

“Hey. Wanna share?” Sofia inquired as she moved her purse towards her and as he stood down beside her. 

“I think those girls must’ve mistaken me for someone famous,” he said as his blue eyes twinkled.

“Yeah, and it reminded me of a classmate back in the day,” she smiled as she jumped off her chair. 

“Nice to finally to meet you,” Sebastian smiled as he hugged her and thought, ‘She’s beautiful. Not a typical Asian beauty. I better not mess this one up.’ “You better tell me that story later.” 

“Yeah, finally,” Sofia replied and hugged him back. 

They both sat next one another and tried not look too nervous around each other’s company. They spend a few seconds of silence before they even started talking to one another again. 

“So what brings you here?” Sofia asked as she slowly sipped tea from her cup. 

“This? I had a sudden craving for an afternoon cup of joe,” Sebastian replied, raising his cup, smiling. ‘Okay, say something nice… compliment her,’ he thought. 

“Same here,” she smiled shyly. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said blushing and leaving Sofia’s eyes opened in surprise. ‘What the hell is wrong with me? That really sound creepy,’ he admonish himself silently. 

“Thanks. I’m not good at this meeting up.” 

“Obviously, I’m not either,” he laughed nervously, “Let’s start over again… Hi. I’m Sebastian Stan,” offering his hand to shake with hers. 

“Hi. I’m Sofia Alvarez.” She smiled as she gave him a warm handshake. Both of them shared a look and realizing it was an awkward moment; both chuckled. 

“Sofia, how was your day?” Sebastian asked before taking a drink from his cup. “Huh, you know… work. I had a meeting this morning about the UNGA in September-October and made an ocular inspection some of rooms at Nomo,” She gave him quick run down of her day, “Yours?” 

He was listening closely, as her accent reminded him of an expatriate who’ve been living in Europe for a time with a tinge of definitely clear of a Filipino; he noticed her almond shaped brown eyes, and there are freckles strewn on her cheeks, but definitely different from the others he dated. 

“Mine’s a bit boring, you know went for a run, had lunch with friends and went back to my place and planned to edit a video that ending up as still part of my pending list,” he answered as his eyes were starting to look around as if he was expecting something to happened because he felt his phone started to vibrate in his pocket non-stop, which means the girls who were there a few moments ago started to post and tagged him, “Okay, Sofia, do you want to get out of here? ‘Coz I’m 100% sure there will be a pack of fans in this place in the next 5 minutes.” 

“Yeah, the girls? Where will we go?” Sofia sounded worried, grabbing her purse, phone and her drink. 

He nodded as he grabbed her hand, “I just know where will we go. Just play it cool.”

“Sure, I had a feeling. It’ll happen especially teenagers. Let’s go.” She agreed. Sebastian was shock to hear it from her. It seemed that she knows what to do when this kind of things happen. ‘Did she had a relationship with someone famous?’ he thought, as he held Sofia’s hand tighter. 

They both exited of the Starbucks. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and there were a group of some giggling teenagers pointing towards them. Sebastian heard their voices in loud voices, “There he is!” running towards them. 

Sebastian led Sofia towards W. Houston Street. ‘I better bring her to my place, so they can’t find us. I need to protect her,’ He thought as placed his arm around her shoulder, as if they are a couple walking fast towards their place. Luckily the crowd became thicker along the way that it seemed that they lost the teenagers in the midst of the crowd. They walked faster, with his head bowed but knowing to navigate the side walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposts to other sites (i.e. Wattpad, Patreon, etc) or any other social media/apps are NOT allowed.
> 
> I would like to hear from you and your thoughts about it. Reviews and kudos are highly appreciated. 
> 
> The story has its own IG page @sstaralvarez, and it's also my fanpage for Sebastian Stan.


	7. Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them in his place... And then what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I've posted on my IG page, @sstaralvarez. 
> 
> And I might be do a back to back posting over here and there. 
> 
> Stay safe! And Happy 4th of July / 🇵🇭 🇺🇸 friendship day!
> 
> P. S. 
> 
> This is way different interior from where Sebastián's own place.

Sebastian led them to his place in W. Houston Street, along the way, Sofia became a little worried and anxious because he’s leading her to somewhere she is a little familiar with. 

‘I hope that he wont lead me somewhere,’ she panicked yet she felt at ease and safe within the first ten minutes of spending time with him. It’s mostly because she spent most of her time inside the UN compound and inside the embassy of the most of the time and have less time exploring the city… only just in the parts where her colleague go out. However, there are times that she was sent to other Philippine Consulates within US and in the Philippine Embassy in Washington, D.C. to report and to oversee some meetings with her superiors and their other counterparts in the different embassies/consulates. 

“Where are we going?” Sofia asked softly as Sebastian pulled her closer to him, “Did we loose them?” 

“I’m not taking you anywhere unsafe,” Sebastian reassured, “I promise.” 

“Okay.” 

They entered his building, the guard greeted him and he smiled. They rode the elevator quietly. It was like 7 minutes of silence when they both reached at his doorstep, Sebastian took the key out from his pocket and motioned for Sofia to go in. 

“Please come in,” he held the door open for her. Sofia smiled and went inside. 

“Okay,” She went inside and observed that his place is cleaner than H’s bedroom. He took off his cap, shoes; Sofia followed his lead in removing her shoes off and leaving them in the foyer. 

“Sorry about that, It gets weird and a little crazy,” he apologized. 

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ve been into worse situations before,” she revealed as he led her into his living room. Her memories of her and H running away from the horrendous paparazzi came back to her. It was always the memories of H’s late mother that hunts her sons, especially H. 

It was an open space concept, Sebastian’s living room has a lot of space and has a view of the busy street below. Paintings and pictures were hanged on the wall. There’s a large sectional and a fire place on the side. The beige sofa looked comfortable due to tons of blues and white throw pillows strewn on it and two leather wingback chairs that served as accent chairs. The center table was made out of an old teak table that his mom gave to him and on it were various coffee table books about photography, fashion, movie and travel. He motioned for her to sit down on his sofa and scratched his nape, “So I guess, that I’ve should told you that I’m an actor.” 

“I’ve kinda figured it out when those girls asked for your photo,” Sofia said hesitantly as she bit her lips. 

“Don’t do that!” he warned her, “Please don’t bite your lips…it ummm does ummm things to me.” 

“Okay I’ll stop.”

“Thanks, that’s a close one.” 

“So…” Sofia let her eyes wandered around his apartment— some fan arts were hanging on his wall, “cool place you got.” 

“Really? I’m pretty bad at decorating.” He grinned, “The truth is my mom had it framed for me and placed it there. Its by a fan, isn’t it cool.”

“Yeah, there are a lot of talented people around that never had a chance to sell their work.” Sofia smiled.

“This isn’t the first date I had in mind. I’m really sorry,” he said quietly as he stood up and led her near to the artwork that she admired, “ I wish I could make it up to you.” 

“To be honest, this is quieter than in Starbucks or in a restaurant.” She smiled at him. 

“Really?” 

She nodded, realizing that she now rambling, “Where can I throw my cup?” 

“I’ll take it,” he took the cup from her and went to his kitchen. He didn’t realized that she followed him there. 

“What’s in your mind, Seb?” Sofia inquired that Sebastian jolt in surprised. 

“Nothing much.”

“Oh.”  
“What’s on your mind?” he asked as he went near to Sofia who was leaning against the counter top of the island in his kitchen. 

“Ummm, food.” She raised an eyebrow, realizing that she didn’t have any snack yet, as her stomach grumbled loudly.

“Oh god, you’re hungry?! Why didn’t you tell me? Let’s order something. I’m not a good cook to be honest.” He said as he pulls out his phone form his pocket. 

“I can cook a bit. What’s in your fridge? We could try.” Sofia smiled at him, watching him. 

“You’d teach me?” His eyebrow raised as if challenging Sofia. 

“Yes, Up for the challenge Mr. Stan?” Sofia laughed, reminding her of H in their home cooked meals at her place or at KP. 

“Maybe,” he sniggered, “okay show me what to do?” 

Sebastian opened his fridge which was well stock of food—there were fruits, eggs, some herbs for salad and drinks like wine and some cans of beer and sodas and bottles of juice. 

Sofia came near to him, and saw he got some eggs, herbs and tomatoes. 

“Hmmm, omelettes?” she asked and looked at her side.

“I like them!” “Can I? Okay, let’s start,” Sofia started to grabbed two eggs, basil leaves and a ripe tomato, milk and butter, “I need a bowl, knife, chopping board, fork, pan, spatula, and salt and pepper.” 

He grabbed everything she need and place them on the counter; while he watched her work. Sofia started to rinse the leaves and the tomato from the sink, and asked, “Could you break the eggs in the bowl?” 

Sebastian just nodded and did what she requested him to; she started to chopped the tomato thinly while the basil leaves were roughly chopped. Then place all of the chopped things in the bowl and added a small amount of water and a dash of milk. She started to mix everything. 

“Where’s the salt and the pepper?”  
He reached for it and gave the two small shakers to her, “See it’s easy. Wanna try it?” 

She moved to top counter stove, where she started to turned it on, placed the pan on it; then pour the egg on the pan. 

“Wanna do the flip?” Sofia grabbed his hand and guided his hand on flipping the egg so the other side would be cooked. Sebastian can’t help smiling at her. 

“See? You’re cooking.” She smiled at him and observed that his hands are bigger than hers and have clean nails.

“Nice,” he smiled and asked. “Who taught you how to cook?” 

“Watching my mom, my grandmother and watching cooking shows.” She took the omelette out off the stove and got a plate that he got from his dish rack. Placed it on the counter top. She started to cook another omelette. He was kept watching her and it made Sofia a little blushed, ‘Is there a dirt or something on my face?’

For another minute or two of silence between two of them, Sofia flipped the egg and cooked the other side. 

“Is there something on my face?” she asked him as he gently touched her face to wipe something away, “Is there?” ‘Now, I’m getting self conscious,’ she thought. 

“Yeah, right there.” He slowly leans in and kisses her softly on her lips. Sofia’s eyes were wide and blinked like a lot of times and Sebastian pulled from the kiss and immediately. His cheeks became red like ripen tomato, he was looking at her reaction. His hand is still on her jawline while his thumb was carefully grazing her jawline. 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly as she looked down at their feet, “I didn’t expect it.” 

“I’m so sorry,” he quickly apologized becoming redder than before, “I didn’t know why I did that.” Sofia raised her eyes and saw the intense of gaze from Sebastian, then she said, “It’s okay, I didn’t see it coming.” 

“You can kiss me anytime.” Sofia enjoyed the kiss from Sebastian, ‘Did I blurt it out? Stupid, Sofia,’ She leaned in and kissed Sebastian on his cheek.

“Aren’t we going to eat the omelettes?” He blushed, “Yeah, let’s eat.” 

Sofia took the plates from the counter, and placed the plates right beside other on the long wooden rectangular table that can sit ten people. She sat on the bench, watching Sebastian as he choose some drinks from his fridge.

“Wine?” he asked as he showed the wine. 

“Nah..” Sofia shook her head, “As much I love to have it, I got an allergy to any alcoholic drinks. So water for me. Unless you have a soda.” 

“Okay,” Sebastian as he placed back the wine to his fridge; grabbed two cans of soda. He walked towards to Sofia then both sat beside each other; their knees are bumping eating other. They both begun eating some the omelet, until Sofia asked him, “How was it?” 

“Its good; you’re really good at it.” Sebastian replied, as he continue to eat his omelette. 

“Nah, you did cook it too,” she winked at him as she took a bite of her food, “I just helped you in cooking it.” 

Sebastian nodded and opened his can of root beer; took a sip, “I never learned how to cook to anything in college, except on take-outs and the packed food that mom would bring me.” 

“I tried to cook like for myself when I started to be in the posts,” She mentioned, ‘he seemed to be close to his mom.’ 

“Do you think it’s weird?” Sebastian placed down his fork and faced Sofia. 

“This? No,” Sofia shook her head and replied honestly, “its better than usual.”

An awkward silence fell between the two, as they continued to finish their little snack and stealing glances from each other. Sofia slowly nudged her knee towards Sebastian and he would be nudging back at her. The two would continue that action for few moments.  
‘I better tell him something about how I feel from the start,’ she thought. 

“I was wondering why you didn’t say anything about our careers as a secret while we are texting?” Sofia asked, peering at Sebastian’s body language from relaxed it became a little tense. He didn’t reply. “Or was it because you valued your privacy, that you are thinking that I’m a crazy fan.” She continued, Sebastian was a still quiet, then she muttered looking at her plate, “Sorry, if I said those.” 

“It’s not that, hmmm its just I am not sure if you would be interested,” He replied placing his left hand on top of her right hands. 

“Why I wouldn’t be interested? You’re the most interesting person that I’ve met since I moved here.” Sofia looked at his hand top of hers. 

Intimate the situation both they are, Sofia noticed a small piece of an omelet on the corner of his lip. Naturally, she lifted her left hand towards to wipe the omelet off his face. “I thought that you would not be interested,” he said quietly. 

“Why I am here?”she asked, biting her lips. It is one of those little habits of hers when she is anxious. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, as if he asking; still holding their hands. 

“There’s an omelet on your face. But why we kept on talking for days…” She held her breath for a second, “you’re the highlight of my days.” 

“Do you mean that?!?!?!” Sebastian caught off his guard. 

“Yes,” She mumbled, as Sebastian was struck and immediately interlacing his fingers into hers, “Please don’t you ever doubt me.” 

‘Oh my, he was about to kiss me again, her heart was racing against her chest. Henry only gave a few butterflies in the stomach; unlike with Sebastian, he gives me a lot of butterflies,’ Sofia thought as she watched their hands interlaced. He leaned in slowly, hesitantly. Both of their noses bumped, Sofia crinkled her nose with her cheeks having a little tinge of rose. Sebastian tilted gently his head to the side, he brushed his mouth over hers so lightly. Moving away a little he paused to look at Sofia’s brown eyes as if seeking permission to kiss her once again. Sofia’s heart beats were rapidly as if it wanted to get out of it, she nodded as if she read his mind. Sebastian kissed her harder and parted his lips to which she responded. She felt as it was her first kiss all over again. 

Sofia moved closer to Sebastian as his hands goes down to her neck and they did not stop kissing each other. Her hands slowly cupping his face and placed her arms around his neck and playing the hair. While Sebastian’s hands move slowly to her shoulders and chest. He fondled her breasts over her shirt. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her away from the table and went to his bedroom. Gently placing her on the bed, and begun undressing her of her shirt, he kisses her. 

Only to catch their breath, they locked their lips again. Sofia lifted his shirt, ‘I hope that he stays’, she thought. 

“We shouldn’t do this.” Sebastian said in between breaths, Sebastian unzipped her jeans and pulled it off from her fit slim body. He grabbed her waist, grinding his growing erection, kissing her on her lips and then kissing her neck, leaving love bites all over her skin. 

“No.” Sofia said firmly as her hands started to roam on his chiseled body, that he worked out on it. Her hands felt those hard muscles until it slowly reached slowly on his jeans. 

“Are you sure?” he asked as removed her bra, peppering kisses on one of her breasts while the one was fondling the other one. His eyes darken in desire as he slowly kissed breast then another. His touch left a trail of hard fever down her spine, she wanted more of him. 

Sofia’s eyes glittered with desire and her hands were on his wavy dark brown hair, “Yes.” 

‘I am in love with you, and I want to be with you,’ she thought. 

He smiled mischievously, and softly pushed her onto the mattress, placing one hand on her waist to keep her still, and the other one peeling off the one last barrier of her clothing, that was her navy blue panties. 

“Hey, it’s unfair!” Sofia giggled, “I’m getting naked and you’re overdressed.” 

“You’re beautiful,” he smirked, and lets her unzipped his jeans. Leaving in his pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs, he knelt down and opened her legs placed himself between him. 

'He’s bigger than Henry,' she thought as Sebastian started kissing her lips and going down slowly inch by inch, while Sofia’s hands roamed his back. Soft whimpers and sounds starting to emit from Sofia’s mouth. 

Sebastian’s started to make love to her body, he is clearly enjoying it, kissing her hip bones, and thighs. He gently blew on her clit and used his thumb to caress her clit. Another hand was cupping her pussy as it glisten some of her juices. He looked up to her and seeing her struggle with pleasure. Sofia gasped as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Sebastian blew gently on her clit and touched it. She held her breath for a moment and whispered, “Seb please.” 

“Kitten,” he whispered as he winked at her, “you’re soaked. Is this all for me?” 

Her mind raced, ‘this was not part of the plan, but I’m taking the risks.’ “Please,” she begged and blushing. 

Sebastian kissed her pussy and his tongue slips out and gave lick you like a person eating ice cream. He gives her long slow licks and staring at her the whole time. He placed a finger in and out of her hot wet channel slowly. 

“Please what? Use your words, love,” he taunted as he stopped licking her clit and pussy; looking at her. 

Sofia saw him with his mouth glistening with her juice, moaning, “Seb, don’t stop, please.” He smiled and held Sofia’s thighs wider. He sucked and ate her pussy, rubbing his tongue on your clit and kissing your pussy lips as he added another finger inside of her wet channel. She kept on playing his hair, sometimes pulling it not so hard that will cause pain. 

Sebastian growled as he felt that Sofia pulled his hair. In retaliation, he tickled her clit with his tongue and suck her hard. 

“Sebasssstian, fuck I need more pleaseeeee.” Sofia moaned and different sounds were coming out of her mouth; as she raising her hips that he had to hold her down. 

“Please, I need you. Ssssstop teasing me,” she whimpered as she was feeling as if her heart beats really fast and the nice tingling from her toes are slowing coming up. 

He gave her pussy a last lick before he took out his dick from his boxer briefs. He took his dick in his hands and stroking it a few times to show how hard and huge he has. 

They changed their position Sebastian as lying down on his back while Sofia was straddling his thighs, who was slowly humping her wet channel on those ‘thighs of betrayal,’ as per Mackie. 

Sebastian took her hand and guided her how to stroke his member, it was already leaking with pre-cum; he asked her holding his breath, “Is this what you want?” 

Sofia was restless that she wanted to cum, but Sebastian delayed hers and had a hand on her hips letting her hump his thighs, and letting her feel and stroke his engorged member. 

She was moaning wantonly, and replied a quiet, “yes. Can I?” He let her hold his dick and moaned, “Sofiaaa, oooh fuck,” as she inserted it to her wet hot channel slowly. 

Sofia never had that position on top riding a cock, feeling full and trying to catch a breath, she slowly opened her eyes looking at Sebastian’s blue eyes became a darker shade, his hands are on her hips, slowly guiding her to ride his dick, “Protection?” she immediately reminded. 

Sebastian already sat up and kissed her open mouth with tongues mimicking what their lower bodies are doing, starting to move his hips to meet hers, as if he was trying to placate her. 

Kissing her deeply gently removing any hesitations from her brain. Sofia was already creaming all over his dick, he let Sofia fuck herself slowly until the head of his dick was brushing with her g-spot. 

Sofia let out sighs, moans and incoherent words came out of her mouth, that spurred Sebastian to fuck her more. His hands started to fondle her breasts, bringing one into his mouth biting a nipple; sometimes alternating kissing and sucking her breasts. Moans and groans can be heard between the two in his bedroom. 

Sofia felt that she was about to come, when Sebastian reversed their position with Sofia on her back. He hooked her legs on his shoulders that gave him some leverage as he fucks her harder and deeper. 

Sofia kissed Sebastian hard on his mouth and gasping for air, moaned, “please let me cum.” 

“You want it so badly,” Sebastian said as he started to rub Sofia’s clit as he don’t stop fucking her. 

Sofia groaned and nodded, “Yesssss. I want it so badly.” She slowly felt the tingling sensation from her toes going up and the euphoria of cumming so hard because. Her breaths are getting shorter and she was gasping for air, “Sebas…tian.” 

Her pussy clamped on his dick as she rode her orgasm, that Sebastian was far from his. He continued to fuck her in a brutal pace, placing his thumb on her clit, knowing that they can cum together. His rhythm became sloppier as he neared his release, as well, “say it that you’re mine, and we’ll cum together.” 

“Yours, I’m yours, Seb. I’m yours!” Sofia exclaimed. At the sound of hers, Sebastian pinched her clit between his fingers, then she was gone for a second time. 

With the silent scream, Sofia clenched around Sebastian’s dick, riding the euphoria as Sebastian stilled and stiffen inside of her. The warm sensation of his seed releasing inside of her brought Sofia to satisfying end. 

Sebastian leaned against her, kissing her forehead then nose to her mouth, and whispered, “we aren’t done kitten.” 

He took and bend Sofia down until she was on her knees. She can still feel their mixed juices in between her legs as Sebastian cupped their mixed juices in between her legs as if pushing it inside. 

Then Sebastian stroked his dick and used his thumb to open her mouth gently. He slowly rubbed her lips with his thumb; biting his lips and then commanded, “open up kitten.” 

“Can I lick your dick clean?” Sofia asked quietly, looking up to him. 

“Oh baby,” he moaned at the sound she said yes. Sofia slowly licked his dick like licking and sucking a lollipop, while Sofia’s hands were tugging his balls. 

She alternately doing the sucking, licking and kissing it; Sebastian’s hands were on her hair. She can smell the mix of her and his juices. Slowly she placed his dick into her mouth. 

“Fuck, babe. I’m gonna cum.” She continued to alternate kissing and tugging his balls, but doesn’t removing her eye contact on his because she wanted to see his reaction. 

Sofia let Sebastian guide her head to fuck her mouth, that she pushed Sebastian’s hips towards her further that she felt the head of his dick hit the back of throat. Sebastian was caught unaware of Sofia’s action. He looked down and move some hair away from her face. When she deep throated him, he felt the last of his self-control was left immediately, that he came hard into her mouth. 

Sofia moaned as Sebastian poured his spunk down her throat. His taste was salty and scent was really muskly. She swallowed it. She licked clean his dick, like a kitten drinking its milk from the bowl. 

“Oh God.” 

Sofia blushed deeply as she was really out of her element when she did it. He picked her up off the floor and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her mouth. Pulling her onto his bed, hugging her.  
“Wow.” 

“I swear that’s not why I brought you here,” he said, blushing. 

“Then what’s your reason?” She asked, as she laid her head on his chest, listening to steady heartbeat. 

Sebastian kissed her forehead and looked down to her, “honestly, I don’t know, I just felt that you belonged here between my arms.” 

She raised her head, smiled quietly, “My gut tells me that I am safe here with you, while my head tells me that I need to be scared.” ‘Please don’t be a one night stand,’ she thought. 

“I don’t want to leave,” she confessed nervously, watching Sebastian intertwined their fingers together and kissing each one of digit.

“Same here; but I am dreading the moment you leave.” He said sadly, “But we have to say goodbye for now.” 

“Not a goodbye please,” Sofia pleaded, silently her heart is slowly breaking even the relationship hadn’t started yet. 

“I know.” He took Sofia’s two hands into his and continued, “I know this sucks but my life as an actor is crazy. I’m only home maybe four months out of the year. I’m always traveling. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Now do you understand why I’m single?” Sofia thoughts run wild, it was all over H and A rolled into one. It worked with two men the long distance relationships. Sacrifices were made mostly on her part, but she was the one had her heart broken in the process. 

“Long distance relationship?” she asked in steady voice, deep inside she knows he is breaking her heart. 

“Baby those don’t never worked out. Don’t think about that right now.” He answered, looking at their hands, “We may not have forever but we have right now.” 

As if she read his thoughts and made a conclusion, “You're afraid of commitments, or you don’t want it all. No wonder, I’ve read somewhere that you are emotionally unavailable. Henry was better than this.” 

“Wait! You read about me?!” Sebastian looked at her in surprise, “You acted like you’re not a fan.” 

“I wasn’t a fan. I admire your mastery of your craft.” 

“I can’t believe that I had sex with a fan.” Sebastian stood up from the bed, “Please don’t tell me that you will go to Instagram about this.” 

“If you wanted to know about me, I came out of relationship that we almost got married, but I wasn’t ready to give up my freedom and the people who works for his family don’t approve of me.” She said sitting up from the bed, looking him straight at the eye, “I know how it feels to be betrayed, Sebastian, by the people you’ve trusted the most. People will sell the story to earn a buck. I’m not that kind of person. To be honest, when I signed up in that app, I didn’t know that it was you. I fell for you as you, not the actor.” 

Sebastian was staring with his blue eyes sadly, not knowing to say. He redressed and said, “I have to go.” 

“You stay this is your place. I’ll go.” She said as she slowly picked up her articles of clothing, that were scattered in his room. 

“I’m not kicking you out, I just need some air,” he said leaving Sofia alone in his room and apartment. ‘I didn’t know that he’s an actor until now. He’s better than Henry and Adrian… dammit Sofia, you thought that we had that connection,’ she thought as she dressed up in her clothes.

‘I better leave before he come back. I know when I am not welcomed anymore,’ she remorse as she slowly dressed up. 

She saw a pad and pen on his night stand, and she decided to write a letter, confessing her heart to his. 

“My dearest Sebastian, 

I had a wonderful time with you even if it’s only for few hours. I understand that your career requires of you to travel most of time, being a diplomat, it is the same. We are both nomads but we have places to call home. Yours is NYC, mine are Manila and London. Slowly, London is being replaced in its place by this beautiful city of yours. Maybe because of NYC is multicultural city, and could be because of you. You make my days special even I faced a lot of problems in the consulate. I have been here for 2.5 years (yes, I still get lost when traveling from my place to the consulate or to the UN). I don’t have real friends rather acquaintances from work. When I signed up for the dating app and you’ve sent me that message. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for a relationship, but we talked about so many things about us, that our parents doesn’t know about us and I felt there could be a spark. I have to go. 

Yours, Sofia” 

Sofia shed a few tears on the paper while writing. She left the paper on his night stand where he can see it. She left the Sebastian’s apartment with her heart breaking, she cries along the way, walking back to hers.


	8. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side...

Sebastian led them to his place in W. Houston Street, along the way, Sofia followed him easing throughout the crowd. He immediately placed his arm around her as they navigate the streets toward his place. 

‘I hope that she wont get mad at me if I would bring her to my place,’ he thought deeply as he panicked because of those fan girls. Those fans that make a lot of drama in the social media. 

“Where are we going?” Sofia asked softly as Sebastian pulled her closer to him, “Did we loose them?” 

“I’m not taking you anywhere unsafe,” Sebastian reassured, “I promise.” ‘She’s really beauty when she got worried,’ he thought, as he stole a look at their six o’clock if those fans followed them. He sighed, "we’ve lost them," 

“Okay.”

They arrived and entered at his building, the guard greeted him and he smiled. They rode the elevator quietly. Sofia was really quiet the whole time. It was like 10 minutes of silence when they both reached at his doorstep, Sebastian took the key out from his pocket and motioned for Sofia to go in. 

“Please come in,” he held the door open for her. Sofia smiled and went inside. 

“Okay,” she said as she went inside.

‘Oh my place was little messy’ he thought as he took off his cap, shoes and locked his door; Sofia followed his lead in removing her shoes off and leaving them in the foyer. 

“Sorry about that, It gets weirder and a little crazy,” he apologized. 

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ve been into worse situations before,” she revealed as he led her into his living room. ‘Did she came off from a relationship that deals with some crazy fans?’ he thought, as he observed as she looked around his living room, ‘I should get to know more about her.’ 

It was an open space concept, his living room has a lot of space and has a view of the busy street below. 

Paintings and pictures were hanged on the wall. There’s a large sectional and a f ire place on the side. The beige sofa looked comfortable due to tons of blues and white throw pillows strewn on it and two leather wingback chairs that served as accent chairs. The center table was made out of an old teak table that his mom gave to him and on it were various coffee table books about photography, fashion, movie and travel. 

He motioned for her to sit down on his sofa and scratched his nape, “So I guess, that I’ve should told you that I’m an actor.” 

“I’ve kinda figured it out when those girls asked for your photo,” Sofia said hesitantly as she bit her lips. 

“Don’t do that!” he warned her, “Please don’t bite your lips…it ummm does ummm things to me.” ‘She hasn’t have any idea what the hell that she does to me’ he thought, as he felt some electricity shot down at his groin. “Okay I’ll stop.” 

“Thanks, that’s a close one.” 

“So…” Sofia let her eyes wandered around his apartment— some fan arts were hanging on his wall, “cool place you got.” 

“Really? I’m pretty bad at decorating.” He grinned as he followed her gaze, “The truth is my mom had it framed for me and placed it there. Its by a fan, isn’t it cool.”

“Yeah, there are a lot of talented people around that never had a chance to sell their work.” Sofia smiled. 

“This isn’t the first date I had in mind. I’m really sorry,” he said quietly as he stood up and led her near to the artwork that she admired, “ I wish I could make it up to you.” 

“To be honest, this is quieter than in Starbucks or in a restaurant.” She smiled at him. 

“Really?” he smiled. 

She nodded, realizing that she now rambling, “Where can I throw my cup?” 

“I’ll take it,” he took the cup from her and went to his kitchen; he threw her cup at the bin. ‘Man, she is interesting,’ he thought, ‘what should we do?’ He didn’t realized that she followed him there.

“What’s in your mind, Seb?” Sofia inquired that Sebastian jolt in surprised. 

“Nothing much,” he said sheepishly, ‘I wonder how I would love to have you here in kitchen, wrapping your legs around me.’

“Oh.” 

“What’s on your mind?” he asked as he went near to Sofia who was leaning on the counter top of the island in his kitchen. 

“Ummm, food.” She raised an eyebrow, as her stomach grumbling loudly. 

“Oh god, you’re hungry?! Why didn’t you tell me? Let’s order something. I’m not a good cook to be honest.” He said as he pulls out his phone form his pocket. 

“I can cook a bit. What’s in your fridge? We could try.” Sofia smiled at him. 

“You’d teach me?” His eyebrow raised as if challenging Sofia. 

“Yes, Up for the challenge Mr. Stan?” Sofia laughed. ‘Man her laugh sounds cute,’ he thought. 

“Maybe,” he sniggered, “okay show me what to do?” 

Sebastian opened his fridge which was well stock of food—there were fruits, eggs, some herbs for salad and drinks like wine and some cans of beer and bottles of juice. Sofia came near to him, and saw he got some eggs, herbs and tomatoes. He checked her fit body as she checked the fridge. 

‘Nice bod, I wonder if she has some tattoos. She has the perfect height.’

“Hmmm, omelettes?” she asked and looked at her side. 

“I like them!” 

“Can I? Okay, let’s start,” Sofia started to grabbed two eggs, basil leaves and a ripe tomato, milk and butter, “I need a bowl, knife, chopping board, fork, pan, spatula, and salt and pepper.” 

He grabbed everything from his kitchen cabinets that she need and place them on the counter; while he watched her work. Sofia started to rinse the leaves and the tomato from the sink, and asked, “Could you break the eggs in the bowl?” 

Sebastian just nodded and did what she requested him to; she started to chopped the tomato thinly while the basil leaves were roughly chopped. 

Then place all of the chopped things in the bowl and added a small amount of water and a dash of milk. She started to mix everything. “Where’s the salt and the pepper?” He reached for it and gave the two small shakers to her, “See it’s easy. Wanna try it?” 

She moved to top counter stove, where she started to turned it on, placed the pan on it; then pour the egg on the pan. 

“Wanna do the flip?” Sofia grabbed his hand and guided his hand on flipping the egg so the other side would be cooked. 

Sebastian can’t help smiling and observing her, ‘her hands are soft, but it showed the years of working and clean nails.’ 

“See? You’re cooking.” She smiled at him.

“Nice,” he smiled and asked. “Who taught you how to cook?” ‘I love the feeling of her hands on mine, just fits perfectly,’ he thought. “Watching my mom, my grandmother and watching cooking shows.” She took the omelette out off the stove and got a plate that he got from his dish rack. Placed it on the counter top. She started to cook another omelette. He was kept watching her and it made Sofia a little blushed, ‘I feel comfortable with her.’ For another minute or two of silence between two of them, Sofia flipped the egg and cooked the other side. ‘I need to make a move now, I don’t want to loose her. Maybe pretending that there is something on her face move,’ he ponder for a second. “Is there something on my face?” she asked him as he gently touched her face to wipe something away on her cheek, “Is there?” “Yeah, right there.” He slowly leans in and kisses her softly on her lips. Sofia was shocked and blinked like a lot of times and Sebastian pulled from the kiss. He immediately felt that his cheeks became red like ripen tomato, he was looking at her reaction. His hand is still on her jawline while his thumb was carefully grazing her jawline. ‘What the hell did I do?’ he scolded himself. “I’m sorry,” she said softly as she looked down at their feet, “I didn’t expect it.” “I’m so sorry,” he quickly apologized feeling his face became redder, “I didn’t know why I did that.” Sofia raised her eyes and saw the intense of gaze from Sebastian, then she said, “It’s okay, I didn’t see it coming.” “You can kiss me anytime.” Sofia enjoyed the kiss from Sebastian; she leaned in and kissed Sebastian on his cheek. “Aren’t we going to eat the omelettes?” He blushed, “Yeah, let’s eat.” ‘She kissed me on my cheeks,’ his brain told him excitedly, in his mind’s eye that he was jumping in joy, realizing, ‘she likes me.’ Sofia took the plates from the counter, and placed the plates right beside other on the long wooden rectangular table that can sit ten people. She sat on the bench, watching Sebastian as he choose some drinks from his fridge. “Wine?” he asked as he showed the bottle of a chardonnay from the fridge. “Nah..” Sofia shook her head, “As much I love to have it, I got an allergy to any alcoholic drinks, even beer. So water for me. Unless you have a soda.” “Okay,” Sebastian as he placed back the wine to his fridge; grabbed two cans of soda. He walked towards to Sofia then both sat beside each other; their knees are bumping eating other. ‘Next time, Seb, no alcohols for her,’ he took note of it.

They both begun eating some the omelet, until Sofia asked him, “How was it?” “Its good; you’re really good at it.” Sebastian replied, as he continue to eat his omelette. “Nah, you did cook it too,” she winked at him as she took a bite of her food, “I just helped you in cooking it.” Sebastian nodded and opened his can of root beer; took a sip, “I never learned how to cook to anything in college, except on take-outs and the packed food that mom would bring me.” “I tried to cook like for myself when I started to be in the posts,” She mentioned as she fiddle her fork. “Do you think it’s weird?”Sebastian placed down his fork and faced Sofia. “This? No,” Sofia shook her head and replied honestly, “its better than usual.” An awkward silence fell between the two, as they continued to finish their little snack and stealing glances from each other. Sofia slowly nudged her knee towards Sebastian and he would be nudging back at her. The two would continue that action for few moments. ‘She seems different from my exes, I hope if I pursue this with her. It wont have my heart broken or betrayed in the pubic,’ he reflected as his mind ran back to his past. “I was wondering why you didn’t say anything about our careers as a secret while we are texting?” Sofia asked, peering at Sebastian’s body language from relaxed it became a little tense. He didn’t reply. “Or was it because you valued your privacy, that you are thinking that I’m a crazy fan.” She continued, Sebastian was a still quiet, then she muttered looking at her plate, “Sorry, if I said those.” “Its not that, hmmm its just I am not sure if you would be interested,” He replied placing his left hand on top of her right hands. “Why I wouldn’t be interested? You’re the most interesting person that I’ve met since I moved here.” Sofia looked at his hand top of hers. “I thought that you would not be interested,” he said quietly, thinking, ‘I am entranced by her presence. The texts showed some of her personality, but it was different having her in front of me. I want you.’ “Why I am here?” she asked, biting her lips. ‘She’s doing it again,’ he observed quietly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, as if he asking; still holding their hands. “There’s an omelet on your face. But why we kept on talking for days…” She held her breath for a second, “you’re the highlight of my days.” “Do you mean that?!?!?!” Sebastian caught off his guard, ‘She is something.’ “Yes,” She mumbled, as Sebastian was struck and immediately interlacing his fingers into hers, “Please don’t you ever doubt me.”

‘I wanted to kiss her and show her how I feel. Maybe now or never, Sebastian,’ he encouraged himself quietly. 

He leaned in more closely but slowly, hesitantly. Both of their noses bumped, Sofia crinkled her nose with her cheeks having a little tinge of rose. Sebastian tilted gently his head to the side, he brushed his mouth over hers so lightly. ‘Her lips are so soft,’ his heart beats rapidly. 

Moving away a little he paused to look at Sofia’s brown eyes as if seeking permission to kiss her once again, ‘I want to kiss her again and again.’ 

Sofia nodded as if she read his mind. 

Sebastian kissed her harder and parted his lips hers asking permission, she parted to meet his tongue and she kissed him back. 

‘Damn, she’s good,’ he thought as Sofia moved closer to him as his hands goes down to her neck and they did not stop kissing each other. Her hands slowly cupping his face and placed her arms around his neck and playing the hair. While Sebastian’s hands move slowly to her shoulders and chest. He fondled her breasts over her shirt. 

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her away from the table and went to his bedroom. Gently placing her on the bed, and begun undressing her of her shirt, he kisses her. 

Only to catch their breath, they locked their lips again. Sofia lifted his shirt, ‘I hope this last,’ he thought, kissing her neck and shoulders, ‘I can feel my dick gets harder than before.’ 

“We shouldn’t do this.” Sebastian said in between breaths, Sebastian unzipped her jeans and pulled it off from her fit slim body. He grabbed her waist, grinding his growing erection, kissing her on her lips and then kissing her neck, leaving love bites all over her skin. 

“No,” Sofia said firmly as her hands started to roam on his chiseled body, that he worked out on it. Her hands felt those hard muscles until it slowly reached slowly on his jeans. 

“Are you sure?” he asked as removed her bra, peppering kisses on one of her breasts while the one was fondling the other one. 

His eyes darken in desire as he slowly kissed breast then another. Her soft touches left a trail of hard fever down his spine, he wanted more of her. Sebastian’s eyes glittered with desire and his hands were on her body exploring every inch of her body, peppering kisses and small bites. 

“Yes.” Sofia moaned, as her hands explore his body. ‘I am in love with you, and I want to be with you,’ he thought as he felt his dick straining against his briefs, ‘I’m harder than ever before.’ 

He smiled mischievously, and softly pushed her onto the mattress, placing one hand on her waist to keep her still, and the other one peeling off the one last barrier of her clothing, that was her navy blue panties. 

“Hey, it’s unfair!” Sofia giggled, “I’m getting naked and you’re overdressed.” 

“You’re beautiful, babe,” he smirked, and lets her unzipped his jeans. 

Leaving in his pair of Calvin Klein black boxer briefs, he knelt down and opened her legs placed himself between him. Kissing her lips and going down slowly inch by inch, while Sofia’s hands roamed his back. Soft whimpers and sounds starting to emit from Sofia’s mouth sending shivers down his spine. Sebastian’s started to make love to her body, he is clearly enjoying it, kissing her hip bones, and thighs.

He gently blew on her clit and used his thumb to caress her clit. Another hand was cupping her pussy as it glistened some of her juices. He looked up to her and seeing her struggle with pleasure. His dick became more harder than ever. 

‘I’m enjoying this, how can I get be so lucky to be with her. I love seeing her like this, begging me,’ he smiled. Sofia gasped as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Sebastian blew gently on her clit and touched it. 

She held her breath for a moment and whispered, “Seb please.” 

“Kitten,” he whispered as he winked at her, “you’re soaked. Is this all for me?” 

“Yes, please,” she begged and blushing. Sebastian kissed her pussy and his tongue slips out and gave lick you like a person eating ice cream. He smelled her scent uniquely hers. He gives her long slow licks and staring at her the whole time; ‘ she tastes divine; I want to see undone by me,’ he mused as he placed his pointer finger in and out of her hot wet channel slowly. 

“Please what? Use your words, love,” he taunted as he stopped licking her clit and pussy; looking at her. Sofia opened her eyes, seeing him with his mouth and scruff glistening with her juice, moaning, “Seb, don’t stop, please.” 

He smiled and held Sofia’s thighs wider. He sucked and ate her pussy, rubbing his tongue on your clit and kissing your pussy lips as he added another finger inside of her wet channel. She kept on playing his hair, sometimes pulling it not so hard that will cause pain. Sebastian growled as he felt that Sofia pulled his hair. In retaliation, he tickled her clit with his tongue and suck her harder. 

“Sebasssstian, fuck I need more pleaseeeee.” Sofia moaned and different sounds were coming out of her mouth; as she raising her hips that he had to hold her down. 

“Please, I need you. Ssssstop teasing me,” she whimpered. 

He gave her pussy a last lick before he took out his dick from his boxer briefs and removing it from himself. He took it out his dick in his hands and stroking it a few times to show how hard and huge he has. They changed their position Sebastian as lying down on his back while Sofia was straddling his thighs, who was slowly humping her wet channel. Sebastian took her hand and guided her how to stroke his member, it was already leaking with pre-cum; he asked her holding his breath, “Is this what you want?”

Sofia was restless that she wanted to cum, but Sebastian delayed hers and had a hand on her hips letting her hump his thighs, and letting her feel and stroke his engorged member. 

'Shit, she’s good,’ he heard her moaning wantonly, and Sofia replied a quiet, “yes. Can I?” 

He let her hold his dick and moaned, “Sofiaaa, oooh fuck,” as she inserted it to her wet hot channel slowly. Sebastian’s blue eyes became a darker shade, his hands are on her hips, slowly guiding her to ride his dick as she rode his cock, feeling the warm, and how she fits carefully. 

“Sofiaaa,” He groaned loudly as Sofia lowered herself slowly, ‘oh my. I’m home.’ He felt that her velvety hot channel slowly enveloped his dick. 

“Protection?” she immediately reminded, “I’m on pills.” ‘I know I should use a condom but it’s too late for it,’ he thought as Sebastian sat up and kissed her open mouth with tongues mimicking what their lower bodies are doing, starting to move his hips to meet hers, as if he was trying to placate her, ‘I will stay if anything happens.’

Sofia was already creaming all over his dick, he let Sofia fuck herself slowly until the head of his dick was brushing with her g-spot. 

Sofia let out sighs, moans and incoherent words came out of her mouth, that spurred Sebastian to fuck her more. His hands started to fondle her breasts, bringing one into his mouth biting a nipple; sometimes alternating kissing and sucking her breasts. Moans and groans can be heard between the two in his bedroom. 

Sofia felt that she was about to come, when Sebastian reversed their position with Sofia on her back. He hooked her legs on his shoulders that gave him some leverage as he fucks her harder and deeper. 

Sofia kissed Sebastian hard on his mouth and gasping for air, moaned, “please let me cum.” 

“You want it so badly,” Sebastian said as he started to rub Sofia’s clit as he don’t stop fucking her. 

Sofia groaned and nodded, “Yesssss. I want it so badly.” Her breaths are getting shorter and she was gasping for air, “Sebas…tian.” 

Her pussy clamped on his dick as she rode her orgasm, that Sebastian was far from his. He continued to fuck her in a brutal pace, placing his thumb on her clit, knowing that they can cum together. His rhythm became sloppier as he neared his release, as well, “say it that you’re mine, and we’ll cum together.” 

“Yours, I’m yours, Seb. I’m yours!” Sofia exclaimed. 

At the sound of hers, Sebastian pinched her clit between his fingers, then she was gone for a second time. With the silent scream, Sofia clenched around Sebastian’s dick, riding the euphoria as Sebastian stilled and stiffen inside of her. The warm sensation of his seed releasing inside of her brought Sofia to satisfying end. 

‘She’s mine, I love you,’ Sebastian leaned against her, kissing her forehead, and whispered, “we aren’t done kitten.” 

He took and bend Sofia down until she was on her knees. Sebastian cupped their mixed juices in between her legs as if pushing it inside. 

Then Sebastian stroked his dick and used his thumb to open her mouth gently. He slowly rubbed her lips with his thumb; biting his lips and then commanded, “open up kitten.”

“Can I lick your dick clean?” Sofia asked quietly, looking up to him. 

“Oh baby,” he moaned at the sound she said yes. 

Sofia slowly licked his dick like licking and sucking a lollipop, while Sofia’s hands were tugging his balls. She alternately doing the sucking, licking and kissing it; Sebastian’s hands were on her hair. She can smell the mix of her and his juices. Slowly she placed his dick into her mouth. 

“Fuck, babe. I’m gonna cum.” She continued to alternate kissing and tugging his balls, but doesn’t removing her eye contact on his because she wanted to see his reaction like he did to her earlier. 

Sofia let Sebastian guide her head to fuck her mouth, that she pushed Sebastian’s hips towards her further that she felt the head of his dick hit the back of throat. Sebastian was caught unaware of Sofia’s action. He looked down and move some hair away from her face. 

When she deep throated him, he felt the last of his self-control was left immediately, that he came hard into her mouth. 

Sofia moaned as Sebastian poured his spunk down her throat. She swallowed it. She licked clean his dick, like a kitten drinking its milk from the bowl. 

“Oh God, Sofia,” he moaned, ‘I want her to be with me.’ 

Sofia blushed deeply as she was really out of her element when she did it. He picked her up off the floor and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her mouth. Pulling her onto his bed, hugging her. 

“Wow.” 

“I swear that’s not why I brought you here,” he said, blushing. 

“Then what’s your reason?” She asked, as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. 

Sebastian kissed her forehead and looked down to her, “honestly, I don’t know, I just felt that you belonged here between my arms.” 

She raised her head, smiled quietly, “My gut tells me that I am safe here with you, while my head tells me that I need to be scared.” 

“I don’t want to leave,” she confessed nervously, watching Sebastian intertwined their fingers together and kissing each one of digit. ‘Please don’t go. I love you,’ he thought. 

“Same here; but I am dreading the moment you leave.” He said sadly, “But we have to say goodbye for now.” 

“Not a goodbye please,” Sofia pleaded. His heart is slowly breaking even the relationship hadn’t started yet. 

“I know.” 

He took Sofia’s two hands into his and continued, “I know this sucks but my life as an actor is crazy. I’m only home maybe four months out of the year. I’m always traveling. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Now do you understand why I’m single?” Sebastian thought of his past relationships, his famous exes and the women who left him broken hearted and used him to boost their careers. He knew when he first talked to her that she wasn’t like that. 

“Long distance relationship?” she asked in steady voice. 

Deep inside he knows that he is breaking their hearts. 

“Baby those don’t never worked out. Don’t think about that right now.” He answered, looking at their hands, “We may not have forever but we have right now.” 

As if she read his thoughts and made a conclusion, “you’re afraid of commitments, or you don’t want it all. No wonder, I’ve read somewhere that you are emotionally unavailable. Henry was better than this.” 

“Wait! You read about me?!” Sebastian looked at her in surprise, “You acted like you’re not a fan.”

“I wasn’t a fan. I admire your mastery of your craft.” 

“I can’t believe that I had sex with a fan.” Sebastian stood up from the bed, “Please don’t tell me that you will go to Instagram about this.” ‘Emily will kill me for this,’ his brain entered into shock. 

“If you wanted to know about me, I came out of relationship that we almost got married, but I wasn’t ready to give up my freedom and the people who works for his family don’t approve of me.” She said sitting up from the bed, looking him straight at the eye, “I know how it feels to be betrayed, Sebastian, by the people you’ve trusted the most. People will sell the story to earn a buck. I’m not that kind of person. To be honest, when I signed up in that app, I didn’t know that it was you. I fell for you as you, not the actor.” 

Sebastian was staring at her sadly but wanting to tell her, ‘I fell in love with you.’ He redressed and said, “I have to go.” 

“You stay this your place. I’ll go.” She said as she slowly picked up her articles of clothing, that were scattered in his room. 

“I’m not kicking you out, I just need some air,” he said sadly, leaving Sofia alone in his room and apartment. 

He took his keys, and left the apartment, because it was too over helming for him to stay there. Jogging makes himself to think clearer. ‘You’re fucking stupid, Sebastian. This is your chance to have a relationship. Mama even said so. What’s wrong with you, man? Why are you trying to get away from her?’ he berated himself as he jogged around the block twice; ‘She’s may be the one; I better talk to her and give this a shot,’ he decided as he went back to his apartment building as quickly as he left. 

The elevator ride was a luckily empty and he ran as fast as he could back to the door. He immediately opened the door, expecting for Sofia to be there. 

“Sofia?” He asked as he removed his shoes at the foyer and locked his door, ‘I hope that you are still there.’ No one answered, his heart was hammering really fast, dreading that she left him with her heart. 

He saw his bed was already neatly made and on it was her letter. Nervously, he reached out and unfold it and slowly read it. 

“My dearest Sebastian, 

I had a wonderful time with you even if it’s only for few hours. I understand that your career requires of you to travel most of time, being a diplomat, it is the same. We are both nomads but we have places to call home. Yours is NYC, mine are Manila and London. Slowly, London is being replaced in its place by this beautiful city of yours. Maybe because of NYC is multicultural city, and could be because of you. You make my days special even I faced a lot of problems in the consulate. I have been here for 2.5 years (yes, I still get lost when traveling from my place to the consulate or to the UN). I don’t have real friends rather acquaintances from work. When I signed up for the dating app and you’ve sent me that message. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for a relationship, but we talked about so many things about us, that our parents doesn’t know about us and I felt there could be a spark. I have to go. 

Yours,  
Sofía"

Sebastian sat down slowly, realizing she gave her heart even before they met personally. His heart was hers as well, before he met her. His heart sank, as he saw the tearstained paper and realized, ‘its too late.’


	9. Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Sebastian's apartment, wondering what happened to our main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Actor and the Diplomat is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The author doesn't know Sebastian Stan, the Royal Family, and other famous people that will be appearing in my work.

‘How can I not see him for the past 2.5 years here; if things were different,’ she pondered sadly, as Sofia walked back to her apartment crying, sniffing along the way feeling the cool breeze NYC late summer, reaching her apartment building, she went in and immediately took a few flight of stairs on the third floor was her apartment, which was provided by the consulate; she was lucky because she got a place in a really prime real estate. 

Her place have the views of the busy road below. Her walls were white but on it were the framed pictures of her family, friends, and some artworks that she collected years ago. She saw her photos of her, Henry, her ex; and some with the Henry’s family, especially his brother and sister, William and Catherine and their kids. Those were happy and sad memories. Her living room was simple enough; an IKEA navy blue sofa sitting against the window, which has with light colored throw pillows in different sizes; the LED TV on the wall below was her bookshelf filled with books (from history, classics, philosophy, biographies, etc.), Pop Funkos, Lego figures that she collected (it goes with her wherever she is); on top of bookshelf was her sound bar, Blu-ray player and laptop computer. 

The white thick curtains blocked the light and noise. Her kitchen was a simple one with a regular fridge, that she made sure that is well stocked with food and beverage. The kitchen has over the counter top two-burner electric stove. She has an oven toaster, a coffee maker on the side of the counter near the kitchen sink. Her kitchen island was small cafe table that can two barstools, and also served as her dining table. 

Sofia sniffled as she walked to her bathroom, slowly drawing a bath for herself. ‘My life is like roller coaster’ she mused as she slowly undressed herself and sat down at the edge of her tub. Seeing the bath is almost filled up and at the right temperature, she placed some drop a relaxing oil and some bath salt in her tub. 

‘Just before I graduated from the university, I had a stupid long distance relationship with Adrian, who was 18 years older than her, treated her as nobody and abused her orally, and psychologically,’ she mused while she dipped in to her tub, ‘then having strings of different jobs, and passing the FSO exams, I broke up with him; because I woke up from his abuses. We loved each in a different way.’ 

‘Then I stayed in Manila helping the government, then I was assigned in London, there I met Henry. We are both the same age, two days apart from our birthdays. I met him in one of his private meetings in the Embassy for one of his charities. I was the only officer during that time, he asked my number and pursued me. It was a wild one. I met his family, his dad and his stepmom, and his brother, William and Catherine. We are both widely in love and very loyal each other. We maintained our relationship a secret until someone in the St. James’ called the attention of the Ambassador; that was the because I was becoming a prominent figure in his life and his family doesn’t stop talking about me, Henry told me about it. For the most of the time, I was in the embassy doing my service to my country and countrymen, when they needed an assistance in different parts of the UK. While Henry spent his time traveling for his family and representing his grandmother. And our dates were all scheduled, endless phone calls, texting, Skype, etc. just to maintain our relationship. Our relationship were leaked to the press, I was harassed by the paparazzi at the embassy, and Henry would picked me up at the back gate to escape them. He was protective of me. We had talks about our future— going down the aisle and having a family. I was sort of ready to give up but Henry met someone else. When it went out to the press that he was dating an American actress, we talked heart to heart and decided to break up. With my heart broken, I received at the same time a summons to return to Manila for a few months, so I went back home.’ 

‘Then after in Manila, spending with my folks and helping in the home office, I was assigned to NYC. My time at the consulate was divided into two - the consular work and embassy work for the UN. I enjoyed doing the day to day things in the consulate or sometimes preparing for meetings or the UN. However, Cathie made me signed up for that dating app because “I need to move on” as she says,’ she mulled, ‘at first, all the messages that I received are from bunch weirdos and pretenders until he ‘Bash’ sent me a dm with a real interest with me, asking for my number. So that’s when we texted each other. My day wasn’t complete if we don’t talk. It was different.’ 

She felt that water became cooler and she stopped crying. She rinse off the water from her body; drained her tub. She immediately dried off herself with her towel; she saw her laundry basket its almost full. It was time to do some laundry. She went into her room and opened her cabinet to get her most comfortable pjs and tank top and a pair of panties. 

‘We started to talk about everything under the sun, and he gets me… I to him. I don’t know what happened,’ she contemplated, ‘I broke all my rules for him; I was stupid for believing that he is the one.’ 

“Maybe the interview was right, he is emotionally unavailable,” Sofia thought out loud as she felt her tears starting to fall. “Stupid Sofia! I even wrote a note about how I feel,” she chided herself, “Should I send him a text later?” 

She wiped her tears as she lay down herself on her bed and whispered to herself, “I’ll text him later; but I need to focus myself for the coming weeks.”

She turned off her lights and then prayed, “Lord, if I made a mistake in falling with Sebastian, please make me busy, and if I didn’t make a mistake please let him know that I love him. You know everything has a reason. I let you run my life.” Those were last thoughts before closing her eyes. 

=========

The next few weeks, it was busy for Sofia and the rest of the consulate team, because of the UNGA. Sofia was busy assisting the delegation; entertaining the delegation in the hotspots in her SOHO neighborhood. She was even attending meetings during the UNGA. On top of it, she can still remember Sebastian. He didn’t even send a text message to her apologizing. She became a moody and always easily get tired, for the past weeks. She felt that she gaining weight but there were some smells that she hated; like one morning when the staff of the another Philippine government agency brought dried fish in the office for some get together. It made her vomit almost in front of the everyone in the office. 

“Sofia, are you alright?” Cathie followed her into bathroom. 

“I guess so,” Sofia answered from one of the cubicle, suddenly she remember the smell of the dried fish, she puked once more. 

“I’ll stay here, and I bottle of water for you,” Cathie smiled as Sofia emerged from the cubicle. Sofia was bit sweating. 

“Salamat (Thanks).” Sofia smiled weakly, “I hate the smell of the dried fish.” 

Cathie was noticed a changed in Sofia afterwards that day the latter told her that she met Sebastian. In Cathie’s saw that Sofia became moodier, easily cries, and snaps at people; physically she was gaining weight. 

“Sofia, I hate to tell you but you are gaining weight as of the late and you always get sick in the morning if one of us have dried fish in the pantry.” Cathie informed. 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed it and you know, my breasts are getting bigger.” Sofia shrugged. 

“Did Bash ever try to contact you?” her friend inquired.

“Not anymore since that night. I don’t hate him, Cath, its just he stated that he is afraid of commitments.” 

“Eh, did you ever thought that you might be pregnant?” 

Sofia’s face became paler, realizing that they hadn’t use a protection and she told him that she was on pills. She was on her pills and she knew it worked with her before when she was with Henry. She never changed it. ‘Oh my God,’ she thought as she felt her eyes rolled back and she fell onto her friend’s arms. 

Cathie yelled for help; luckily the one of their colleagues were there. Sofia’s head hit the tiles, thus having a huge gash on her head, that the embassy have to call an ambulance. Cathie stayed the whole time at her side, even in the ambulance to the ER. 

When Sofia regained her consciousness, she was in a small room with white curtains and there was needle placed into hand. She turned to see Cathie sitting there. 

“Cathie, what happened?” Sofia confusing asked to her seated friend. 

“You fainted. I wasn’t able to catch you, you fell on the floor. Thus cutting your head with the old broken tiles in the office. We called an ambulance.” Cathie replied. 

Sofia touched her forehead to feel that there was gauze on her head, “Was it big?”

“Ummm kinda.” 

Sofia was about to ask something, the door was opened, a man in a white coat entered. He was around in his early forties, with kind brown eyes and salt and pepper hair, came a stop on the foot of the bed. 

“Ms. Alvarez, I’m Dr. Levi, the resident ER doctor here in Tisch Hospital.” Dr. Levi introduced himself to her, “You came here with a huge gash on the back of your head. Luckily, we didn’t have to stitch you up, but it closed clean.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Sofia replied. 

“There is something came up when your blood was tested. It came positive that you are 5 weeks pregnant.” 

Cathie’s guess was true. Sofia realized that she is pregnant with child. ‘What will everyone say? Her bosses, and her parents, and Sebastian,’ she thought. 

“You seemed surprised Ms. Alvarez.”

“I am, Doc, but I am on pills,” she became bewildered that she is pregnant. 

“Yes, Sofia, but sometimes it doesn’t work well.” With the doctor’s confession, Sofia broke down, because she felt that failed as a person and as a daughter and yet she was happy because she is pregnant. 

Cathie immediately sat beside her and hugged tightly. “It failed that night with him, Cathie. I let my emotions ran away with my judgement.” Sofia sniffed softly, as she hugged Cathie back, “It hurts so much, even before it even started. I love him.”

“Ms. Alvarez, I suggest that you need to rest for the next few hours before we let you go home.” Dr Levi said, “Congrats again.”

“Okay, Doc. Thank you,” Sofia said. 

“Oh Cathie! What should I do? Should I tell my folks? Or him?” Sofia asked her friend agitated. 

“Hmmm, I’m happy for you, Soph. Tell him in person.” Cathie said as she reached out Sofia her cellphone. 

“I have to check something in Instagram because I think I still follow him.” Sofia quickly scrolled her phone to see Sebastian’s Instagram saying that he is in Greece filming a movie, “He’s in Greece right now.” 

“Greece?!?! Sofia you can send him an email or text message. You did it when you were with Henry all the time. 

“Hmmm, yeah,” she smiled sadly, doubting if the message will go through. She opened her message app and slowly typed her message. 

****Sebastian, I’m sorry for leaving your apartment and that letter. I wanted to tell you something about me, i’d rather say it in person. I don’t have any meetings or appointments for the coming weeks. Here is my address… My doors are open for you anytime. ****

Sofia read it loudly to Cathie, who nodded. “The ball is in his court,” Sofia sighed and clicked send button. She scrolled at his Instagram, he takes nice photos and the sunset, reminds her of her time with Henry and vacations, but that was a nice chapter of my life. ‘Henry married his American wife; thinking about Henry and his wife, she makes him grounded. But what becomes of me and Sebastian,’ she wondered. 

“Cathie, promise me that you wont tell anyone who is the father of my child. I want to tell him personally,” Sofia implored her friend, “I know the office will know about this. So I have to talk to our bosses.”

“Promise,” Cathie smiled as she squeezed Sofia’s left hand. 

“What time can I get out as the doctor advice?” 

“In a few hours, then you need to rest for like a week or two.”

“What the hell? 2 weeks of bed rest? Cathie, I can’t leave my responsibilities, and I am working on something.” Sofia raised her voice in frustration. 

“Sofia, you can still work from your place, only remotely.” Cathie winked as if she was a Mafia boss, “you’re lucky because the con-gen (consul general) and amba (ambassador) will be going home. So I was left in charge for two weeks.”

“Hahaha, if you say girl boss.” Sofia giggled, as she yawned as she can still feel the effects of the anesthesia on her body system. 

“Don’t worry about it Sofia,” Cathie reassured her friend. 

“Thanks, I know I can rely on you.” Sofia said quietly, as she closed her eyes and her last thoughts were, ‘I’m going to be a mom.’

After for a few hours, she was released from the ER, with doctor’s permit for her to stay at home for two weeks. With that, Sofia became busy with other passion projects of her, such as contacting her old friends in London that they wanted to bring it to the her side of the Atlantic. She was also working on some reports on the assistance to the nationals and translation of official documents; aside from that she is trying to make a research about her story. She does still walk around the neighborhood like getting her quick grocery shopping at Dean & DeLuca as well as the Trader Joe’s. She would sometimes, spent walking around the block where Drive is located and she quickly moved away from if she realizes that she is nearing that area. She spent some of her time in looking at her social pages, especially her IG because she was looking for a way to reach Sebastian. ‘Maybe I should contact some of my online friends that could work right,’ she thought, ‘but they might think that squeal and make a fanfare about me; and they are vicious.’ 

‘I will just post a photo of something that might will remind him of me, and tag him,’ as she scanned at her phone’s photo gallery that he and she shared to each other. She finally found her photo taken by a paparazzi when she was in London cafe, holding a cup of coffee and looking at straight ahead; she gave this photo to Sebastian in their earlier days of texting. With little of photo editing; she posted it in her IG, that she tagged him and captioned it, “Remember the day we met, and where it all started. Wishing that it wasn’t a dream. #ihopenot #hopeyouarewell #mi-edordetine” 

She posted it and left her profile as a public, making sure that some of the photos she had with the Henry and family were bit blurred and all of them are at the back of their heads of hands; not showing the faces and tagging some their private profiles. She still value the privacy of her friends. 

W and C send her emails and still continue their chats in their own private group chats in WhatsApp and Instagram. They would talk and share anything under the sun and share jokes or memes that would lighten their mood during their busy days. Their friendship is a closed ones. She decided to sort of announce it to husband and wife during one of their video conferences. 

“William, Kate I’ve got something to tell you,” Sofia said as she bit her lower lip as she looked at webcam, “promise me that you wont freak out or something.” 

William and Catherine looked at one another and then Catherine inquired, “What’s it?” 

“Have you met someone to replace my daft brother?” William asked cheekily, “I hope he is better than him.”

“William! Sofia, darling, you know you are part of the family,” Catherine chastised her husband who was trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I met someone and how? It was a dare by Cathie, my colleague here in the embassy, to sign up for this dating app, which I did; he was the one who asked for my number and he seemed harmless. He is the same industry as Henry’s wife,” Sofia said. 

“Okay, an actor then?” William scrunched his nose, while his wife smiled. 

“Yeah, but he’s from those billion dollar franchises, MCU, I think.” 

“Who is it Tom Hiddleston?” William asked gleefully because they were both Etonians and from the same year but from different houses. 

“Nah, it’s the guy who plays the Winter Soldier,” Sofia shook her head, “Sebastian Stan.” 

“I kinda remember him, with the metal arm, right?” Catherine asked. 

Sofia nodded, “Yeah that’s him….andijustfoundoutthatimpregnantwithhiskid.”

“PREGNANT?!” William shouted, as he was able to catch what Sofia mumbled.

“WILLIAM ARTHUR PHILIP LOUIS!” Catherine snapped at him, “Be gentle with her. Remember when I told you that I was pregnant with George; you have the same reaction without the fainting. I’m sure that he knows about it already or you’ve dating for quite a time. ” 

“Thanks Kate.” Sofia smiled weakly, “He doesn’t know and I know he’s in Greece filming right now.” 

“Do you want me or Wills give him a message to contact you?” Catherine offered her help, wiggling her eyebrows. “How long are you in your pregnancy?” 

“Kate! I’d love to but its too much to ask that favor from you guys,” Sofia pondered on, “however, I’d love you and Wills to be part of the godparents when I gave birth. Five weeks and half; I thought that I missed my period because of the stress during the UNGA meetings and being the liaison of the embassy to the delegation.”

“How did you know that you’re pregnant?” 

“I hit my head on the bathroom’s tiles at the embassy because I got sick of some bad smell of the dried fish. Then they rushed to the ER and had my head stitched. So I’m on my leave for like two weeks.” 

“Sofia, you got some story to tell your child.” William smiled as he realizes that Sofia needed good friends and support her, “Sebastian Stan, he got some interesting choices for his films; no worries, darling, you have our support. Do you want me to contact Hiddleston and inquire about him?” 

“Wills,” Sofia smiled as she got teary eyes, “Thank you; you don’t know how this means to me.” 

“Sofia, we understand you and your situation. We are concerned about you when you left here,” Catherine smiled.

Their video conference talking about their lives and their joint projects. 

‘Oh Diana, you should be proud of your boys and their wives,’ she thought, as she moved on with her day. There are times during days that she would be thinking about Sebastian and wondering if he received her message or saw her tagged post in her IG handle, as they say that the ball is in his court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God for having a good internet connection. It's newly installed at the house for the work from home situation. There have been some ups and downs in my life for the past 36 months and I am on the road to recovery. I honestly found writing as a form of therapy and it makes me process all of my emotions and how I think. Enough of my ramblings. I just hope that you, my dear reader, are enjoying this story. Please bear with me. I appreciate the hits, kudos, and comments. I appreciate them.


	10. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is he thinking? Now we will see how he coped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was posting this chapter from the iPad, when my phone started to notify me about Chadwick Boseman's death. He is a talented man, too young to loose. At 43, he can do a lot, but with a borrowed time, he made huge impact in his community and the whole world. Wakanda forever. Rest In Peace, King. 
> 
> S.

“Hey Seb! Did you listen to everything I’ve said?” a woman in her early thirties, snapping her fingers in front of him.

“Yes,” Sebastian quickly replied and gave her a sheepish look, thinking, ‘Should I send her a text or call her?’

“What did I say? Or you are thinking about that woman again?!” his assistant, Netania, interrogated him.

“Some filming, TIFF, press junkets, and what will happen for the next few months. Basically my fucking schedule! My fucking life! And yes, I’m fucking thinking about her!” Sebastian snapped at her, standing up from his chair and leaving his assistant astonished at him in the living room of his hotel room. He went out slamming the door and decided to the gym and steam off the stress that he was under for weeks.

As he went down the hall and rode the elevator within few minutes he was at the gym and he started to jog and went full mode run on the treadmill. He was crank up the volume of his music; playlist that he made for Sofia. He was in Greece already preparing for his newest role in a romantic comedy that is set in Greece, where he is right now. He knew that Sofia was busy with the United Nations General Assembly back at home.

‘I am already fucking pissed with myself about letting Sofia go! I can’t stop thinking about her. I want to send her a text message, but I know it’s my fault,’ he berated himself in his mind.

‘I have kept on seeing some posts about Netania and her racism thing on my tagged page; and people are asking me to fire her,’ he fumed as he run harder that he can feel sweat going down on his forehead, ‘I have to talk to Netania about it as Emily gave me some background check on my assistant. And seems that she kept on making unnecessary comments every once in a while about Sofia, that I personally found under the belt. And she even threaten something about me and Sofia that made me thinking just after a few weeks. I wonder what is it?’

Sebastian was thinking broodily for the past weeks, he felt a lot of pressure and stress on his shoulders, first, Sofia and his feelings for her. Then, some trolls mentioned about Netania being a racist and Anti-Semitic, where his attention was called. And there were IG pages calling or protesting about him being silent. He called Emily, his manager for more than 20 years, and asked what is the best if he will have Net as his assistant or removed her from her job due to some incompetence, to which Emily advice him to remove her since Sebastian told him that he got affected by the it a lot. He will ask her to leave him quietly and have signed non-disclosure and all that shit.

‘I want to call Sofia! I want to ask her what to do with this,’ he thought as his jogged harder, ‘she makes my day better despite about it was a shitty day. Have to thank Mackie for sending the app to me; after I try to win Sofia.’

He spent the hour jogging on the tread mill, until his phone chimed with a text message, from the least expected person right now. As if like an answered prayer, he saw it was from her, slowly jogged and the next ten minutes he walked and reached for his phone with bit shaking hands. He swiped and opened the message, it was sent just a few minutes ago.

****Sebastian, I’m sorry for leaving your apartment and that letter. I wanted to tell you something about me, I’d rather say it in person. I don’t have any meetings or appointments for the coming weeks. Here is my address... My doors are open for you anytime.****

‘Sofia, if you only know what I am going thru,’ he thought, as he tried to calm his nerves, ‘Fuck! What should I reply? If I didn’t left where would we right now? I know it’s my fault. Probably we will be in a long distance relationship. I did that when I was with Margo, but it didn’t worked out.’

Sebastian got off from the treadmill and opened his water bottle; his mind was made up that he will remove Netania from her position. ‘Sure, she has a rapport with fans but I needed more professional,’ he thought as wiped his sweat from his forehead, ‘I feel my nerves calmed down and cool off my anger.’

He exited the gym and went back to his hotel room to take a shower, and prepare the documents needed for Netania to leave. He rebooked her ticket going back to Atlanta and prepare some papers to make sure that she doesn’t sell some of his photos, etc. to the press; and asked Emily to find him a suitable assistant and publicist that can handle things and have a strong discretion when it comes to personal life. He knew that his status wasn’t at the levels of RDJ or Evans, but his fanbase was worldwide that some were in the borderline of obsession and stalking.

When he arrived to his hotel room, Netania was gone back to her room, Sebastian made a quick shower and put some new comfortable clothes. He turned on his laptop and rebook Netania’s flight back to Atlanta later that night. He received the files that proved about her racist and anti-semitic comments; and other documents from Emily to give Netania a quiet exit. He was feeling anxious and he needed to call Sofia, to tell her how he feels about them and her; but he knew that this is not the right time he has to finish this first before moving to the next move. Once, he prepared what to say to Netania and called her to come over to his room for some quick meeting.

He was scrolling down on his cellphone, reading the old text messages that Sofia and he exchanged weeks before, when he heard a knock on his hotel room. He walked quickly and look on the peephole to see who it was. It was Netania. Sebastian quickly opened his voice recorder on his phone; just in case that Netania wanted to sell things about him; then placed on his pocket then opened the door.

“Netania,” all he said in a serious tone as he held the door open for her to come in, “we need to talk about things."

“Sure, Boss,” Netania smiled, she came inside and followed Sebastian into his room sat on the couch as Sebastian took the chair that has a desk on it.

“I’m sorry for loosing my cool while ago. I know you know that I have been a lot of stress and some things have caught my attention on my social media pages.”

“Which is...”

“For some time, I found out about your racist, and anti-Semitic comments from your own personal social pages. Plus, you were going becoming unprofessional when it comes to the fans.”

“How?!?! Seb! That’s all like last year, before you hired me! I was expressing myself.” Netania reasoned out, “Yeah, some of your fans were too chummy with me asking your details, but I haven’t told anything about your personal life, except telling them that you slept with one of them.”

“Netania, If you told them about her.” Sebastian’s blue eyes darken with anger, but he remained calm, “I trusted you completely about my life and now you told some of the fans about Sofia.”

“Yeah, because she was a one-night stand, right? And if those fans of yours will find out about her. I bet she will receive some threats.” Netania’s eyebrows wiggled.

“Netania! This is not a joking matter! You touched something that I truly cared about! You know that I have strong feelings about that woman, and I would do everything to protect her!” Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprised and his voice was shaking in anger as he calms himself. “You know the reason why I called you right now.”

“Nope,” Netania replied popping the “p”.

“I am asking you to vacate your post as my personal assistant effective at this moment and irrevocably,” he said with a finality in his voice; leaving no argument, “everything will be paid accordingly as the law required and you need to unfollow me and delete your page from IG. I’ve rebooked your flight for tonight. You will be going home to Atlanta tonight.”

“Sebastian, please reconsider your decision about firing me.” Netania implored.

“Net, I’m sorry but this is final. I’ve talked and informed Emily about this,” Sebastian said quietly, “You know, you’re a good friend and great personal assistant. But you’ve crossed the lines so many times that I’ve chosen to ignore but calling names about the woman I cared, it is something. Do not worry, I will give my good recommendation in your CV.”

Sebastian pushed the papers towards Netania, all who did was staring at him in disbelief, that it was coming to an end of his friendship with her, “So, you decided, how about your schedule? Who will handle it? Can you manage the TIFF and filming here.”

“I can manage Netania,” Sebastian remarked as he pushed further paper and the pen towards her. Netania took the papers and read everything in it. Her termination documents and certificate of employment, the non-disclosure documents, that if she sold the some stories or documents about Sebastian or anything related to him, his management team file a civil case against her; and lastly her airplane ticket.

When it comes to Sebastian, he would protect the ones he love most with all of his might, it happened to him and Margo. He remembered when a fan who took a photo of him and Margo and made nasty comments about him being a cheater and accused him that he impregnated her with her son. The woman would call him in his posts as “baby daddy” and tagged him in her posts and when taking videos she asks her kid to call Sebastian as his daddy. He went in protecting Margo and their relationship; he even asked his and Margo’s management teams asked Instagram to trace down the accounts and closed it. Thankfully, those so called fans were out. And now, he is slowly doing with Sofia, she doesn’t know about it.

As Netania read the files and she nodded as if she was agreeing to all the terms that were stipulated on the papers, she slowly reached the pen then signed all necessary documents. She drooped her shoulders in defeat knowing that she did those things before not knowing that his fans and him would find out how she truly feels about certain things; and she knew that she talked below the belt about Sofia and squealed to some of the fans about his personal life. She accepted the decision and signed the papers, because Sebastian was a good boss that he made sure that she can find another gig afterwards.

Netania signed and took her documents, her last check and left his hotel room, Sebastian was able to breath a bit and he focused on his new work. He took out of his phone and looked at his tagged photos on his page, as if he was looking for a certain post that caught his attention, ‘it was posted like two hours earlier’ he thought, it was a photo of Sofia in a cafe, holding a cup of coffee, looking straight ahead. It was one of her earlier photos that she sent him. It was a little edited with some photo app and she tagged him and captioned it. ****“Remember the day we met, and where it all started. Wishing that it wasn’t a dream. #ihopenot #hopeyouarewell #mi-edordetine”*****

“Is it her?” he mused out loud as he clicked her account, “I hope it is her.” He started to scroll down her page, it’s mostly photos of the behind the scenes when she is working in the consulate, enjoying an afternoon tea with some friends in the cafe, a day in a polo field with an interesting group of people and some inspirational quotes, some food that she cooked or she ate, etc. She posted some of her photos of herself when she was younger and a recent photo of her side profile while she was talking with one of her colleagues. He was thinking that he needed to keep in contact to her, even through that page, he decided to switch from his public page to his private one and followed her from there and liked her post, and commented, ***“It wasn’t a dream. #itisreal #mi-edordetine #hopeyouarewelltoo”*****

It made him realize that Sofia was enjoying her life as a diplomat and her page tells so much about her. It is not merely bragging in her page rather she documents her life as it is. She came into contact with some people that was like same level as his co-stars and she never mentioned it to him. ‘Wasn’t she mentioned that she had a relationship that the guy’s family didn’t approve of them?’ he recalled the day they’ve met and slept. He decided for let Sofia tell him about this. He shook his head as he opened his text messaging app and started to look for her latest text. ‘Should I reply to her or call her? At least now I know that she didn’t hate me,’ but he remembered that it was a little early in New York. He quickly open the notes on his phone and he entitled it to “My Sofia” and quickly typed what he wanted to say.

****Sofia, I don’t want you to hate me for leaving you. It’s my fault. I’m afraid to commit in any relationships because I got hurt, betrayed or left behind....*****

And throughout the following days, he spent his time filming with another American actress who became a good friend and the Greek film crew as well. If he has a free time he would typing his thoughts on his phone, since he can’t write. He always liked Sofia’s posts from his private IG account or making little comments on one or two posts. He tried to leave some clues in his comments for her, but she wasn’t paying attention to it. He stopped obsessing about it. He posted some photos both of his accounts, public and private, but he knew that she was reading those things he left on her page, but she too was a busy person like him. He focused on his craft and did attend the TIFF in Canada for a few days and flew back again to Greece.

When he was in Toronto, Emily sent in a new publicist for him, it was an Italian lady, he met her several times already, she was already sort of working for him once in while when she is not busy accompanying other artists. He would always asked for his friends to be his assistants once in a while. Since all of his friends were busy with other things going on, he was a one man show as of that time, his new stylist sent him choices for suits for premiere, interviews, etc. He wanted to watch Evans’ new film as well but his schedule wont allowed him. So Sebastian sent a text message to Chris if he is available for a quick get together, and which Evans replied yes.

***Hey Cap! I heard that you’re in town wanna get some beer at the bar?**** Sebastian texted as he has a few moments of free time and he really need a friendly advice about Sofia.

***Sarge! Yeah, I just arrived from DC. Let’s catch up before my premiere and interviews!****Evans replied.

A few more text messages were exchanged around 8pm, they decided to meet at the lobby of their hotel (they’re staying at the same one). Sebastian spent the day with interviews, and talking to different people form the industry talking about his latest projects. Sebastian smiled.

“Seb! Great seeing you here man!”, exclaimed with a brownish blond stood up form his chair in the bar, opening for a huge man hug.

“Chris! Nice to see you again!” Sebastian greeted him with great enthusiasm, as he hugged Chris warmly.

Their friendship started back when they are both filming for the first Captain America movie; once in a while they would see each other or stay in contact with their personal lives. Chris became a household name but he never forgotten his friends were. If either was in NYC or in LA or in Atlanta, they would see to it that they would spend catching up with their lives. And now that Sebastian needs a friend who can understand him, not judge him and give him a good advice. Almost of the same height, with charming personalities, both men were good- looking and ladies (even men) desire to caught their attention. At this time, Chris was busy with own little personal passion projects and him busy filming.

For a few minutes and a 2 bottles of good beer, Sebastian was already telling Chris about their personal love lives. Sebastian was telling Chris about Sofia and all these things he discovered about her.

“You know Chris, I’m afraid to make any commitment.” Sebastian drank as he swirled his bottle of beer, “And there’s not a moment that I think about her all the time.”

“Wait, you signed up in a dating app that Mackie dared you to placed in your phone.” Chris sounded surprise, “Not only that you met a woman, but you fell in love with.”

“Yeah, I know it sounds like weird and a fucking movie. We basically texted like the whole time and in a surprising decision I decided to meet her face to face. She’s a diplomat, Chris. She’s different from the women that I’ve known.” Sebastian said as his eyes twinkled; he took out his phone from his pocket, his lock screen was her photo in cafe. Chris was watching Sebastian fiddled on his phone, looking at the photo gallery. It seemed that Sebastian saved much photos that she posted and shared with him personally. He was getting curious how on earth he fell in love with merely texting and only met once, but it seemed that Sebastian was happier.

“This is her,” Sebastian turned his phone to Chris’ direction.

“Seb! Wow, she got a charming smile, her eyes seemed seen a lot its like she knows something that you don't.” Chris observed from Sebastian’s phone. “Are you sure she’s not a fake or an impostor?”

“Told ya. She’s not fake Chris, what you saw it’s really her. She confessed that she “admired” my works, but not falling as “the actor” rather me as me. I don’t know if she’s faking it or she’s just telling the truth. We slept together.” Sebastian lowered his voice that only Chris can hear it.

“You had sex with a fan!” Chris’s voice went higher in usual; Sebastian blushed in embarrassment. “Will she be worth it Sebastian? I understand that you wanted to have a woman that can challenge you and makes you happy.”

“Yeah, she’s worth everything Chris. I know she doesn’t want fame or the celebrity status. It seems that she loves doing what she does, helping and serving people in a way. And when I met her at Starbucks near my place and hers, I was caught by some tourists/fans and they asked for some selfies. You know that I can’t say no, so I took some with the fans. The whole time she saw it, and she told me that it reminded her of childhood memory. I told her who I was and she understood and smiled. I realized that I didn’t ask those fans not to post it immediately but my phone started to buzz with a lot of notifications and tags. I quickly made a decision that we need to escape Starbucks; told her that, her reaction was calm and quickly took her purse and I led her out to the streets and placed my arm around her shoulder, as I led her back to my place. The whole time she wasn’t scared; only worried that the fans followed us back to my place.”

“Whoa! She knows how to handle that kind of pressure. It speaks a lot. I want to meet her,” Chris said in disbelief, “are you sure she’s single and isn’t involved with someone else?”

Sebastian shook his head, “She’s totally single; but only told me that she got involved with some guy back in London.”

“Hmmm, normally, its hard to find a woman who doesn’t want the limelight or the attention. She got the grace under pressure.”

“Yeah, it could be because she’s a diplomat and worked in different kind of situations and places.”

“Yeah, but from the sounds of it she can be your match man. You’re lucky.” Chris said as he took a swig of his beer. Sebastian knew that Chris meant well but they are both bachelors and looking for women who can handle them and their fame.

“Thanks Chris, but I have a huge problem, I left her alone and heartbroken.”

“Fuck Stan. You fell for that woman and left her heartbroken even before it started.” Chris clasped his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“She wrote me a note that I always kept in my wallet and she sent a text message like two weeks ago when I was in Greece filming. She said that she wanted to talk with me in person. She doesn’t hate me. I wanted to call her but I’m pretty scared of making a commitment. The filming doesn’t allow me to contact her because of the bad signal.”

“Sebastian, if you really wanted her to be part of your life, make a stand man. What the hell the people will say? It’s your life.” Chris made sense, “If I were you, I would woo her; lay all the cards on the table, and let everything takes it course.

‘Just my heart again,’ Sebastian just gave Chris a smile and nodded, “there's nothing to loose right.” ‘I think I am ready for it.’

Chris smiled and talked about their latest projects and what nots in their lives. By the end of the night, Sebastian had a clearer picture of what he wanted, and he made up his mind to win Sofia’s heart. As Sebastian went back to his hotel room and called it a night, he quickly removed his clothes leaving only a regular white shirt and his Hugo Boss boxer briefs, lay down on the bed slept crept quickly as it should. His mobile phone lit up with a notification from Sofia in his private IG account asking for his approval to include her in his followers and another chime from her IG handle, a message.

The next day, Sebastian woke up with his phone alarm and remember that he has a flight back to Greece for the last few weeks of filming and truly enjoying it. He didn’t paid attention to the notification from the night before. He hopped on the airplane and threw himself back into working. Once he back in Athens, he spent filming and reshooting the scenes; he even met some of his fans once in a while doing the filming.

Sebastian did check once in a while he check his phone and posted in some photos in his public IG handle but failed to notice his private one. Sofia sent like four messages on different occasions. It was like the last week of filming and he was required to drive a scooter in his birthday suit around the streets of Athens; his anxiety peaked and he found himself on his private IG once more after weeks of not going there. As he was scrolling at the messages, Sebastian saw there was a request, he pressed it then saw it was from Sofia.

****Hi there.****I wasn’t hoping that you will see my tagged post...I hope that you don’t hate me.****Whatever people say against you, please know that I’m always here for you. Let them say whatever they want as long as you don’t step on people and in the end of the day it is between you and God. Stay safe always. xo, Sofia.*****I understand you’re busy with filming, just take one day at a time. You always make someone’s day better. x, Sofia****

He smiled; and he quickly went to the activity page of his private page and click the ‘follow request’ it has only one (it was her); he immediately approved her request; and I found himself typing a message to Sofia.

***Sofia, you caught my eye ever since I’ve met you thru that app and you are also the highlights of my day. You made me smile and I reciprocated it as acting like a jerk that night. I know it’s my a huge mistake on my part. I’m so sorry. I just hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me.( sad emoji)*****My Sofia, your tagged post caught my eye but please understand that I need to contact you thru here. You are always in my thoughts.*****My days are both quick and slow because of the pace of the filming here in Greece; and yes I got affected by the tagged posts about my former assistant and that gay comment. I should handled it better and shouldn’t let the fans run my life.*****Mulţumesc dragă for your kind words. You make me feel better, I can’t truly wait to see you soon. Xo, Seb****

He looked up as the assistant director called him for his last scene for the movie. Sebastian placed his phone in his pocket with his heart felt lighter than before. He somehow told her how he felt but it can wait to talk to her face to face and be with her once more. He finished filming in Greece and had a Grecian Party in the celebration of the success of filming. Sebastian and his leading lady gave the crew a gift of photo books form the photos that he and her took the whole time. Everyone felt grateful and he had a great time; it was a nice distraction from the overwhelming desire to pursue her.

It was almost late October when Sebastian returned from sunny Greece and was also a Saturday. He knew in his heart that he has to face the truth from Sofia. The plane landed in the JFK runaway, luckily he got his bags from the baggage area so quickly and rode the taxi as he went back to his apartment building.

‘Clearly, I was a mess but there is a sliver of hope. I was afraid of being alone and the fear of commitment. It was clearly a cycle. I fell hard and gave everything I have in a relationship and women would place me in an ugly situation. This always happened and that’s why I always ended up single,’ he reflected as he watch the NYC traffic passed by; it is something he missed from being under the relaxed Mediterranean weather.

Once he arrived at his apartment building, the doorman, helped him to get his luggage and smiled and gave his thanks. He rode the elevator and went into his apartment. He immediately removed his shoes and left his luggage, and went to his bedroom, sat at the edge of his bed as he removed his shirt and pants, and went looking for his phone, as he was waiting for Sofia’s call.

“I’m a fool that Sofia will call me up and everything will be perfect.” Sebastian face palmed as he stood up and went to the shower. “Maybe I need to rest and tomorrow is another day. I will call her.”

He was spent like 15 minutes in the shower and changed wore only a pair of boxers and went to bed as he felt really tired from his long flight. He was sleeping deeply, when Sofia sent him a text message.


	11. Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appointments in where, Sofia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m celebrating my birthday today. Personally, I’m perfectly contented to have a simple celebrations with my family. Quieter than the previous years. I decided to publish another chapter to celebrate my birthday online. Stay safe.

****Hi Seb. I don’t know if you’re back from Greece. I just hope that you are free this week for a cup of coffee or tea…*** “to catch up. That’s sounds that stupid,” Sofia said as she typed down another text, ‘Maybe I should leave him alone. I have to finish these paper before the hols. I will just wait for him to send me a text.’ With that she erased the text. 

Ever since Sofia knew she was pregnant and told her British friends, she was taking care of herself more, and Kate sent her some resources for how to cope up with her pregnancy. However she was patiently waiting for Sebastian’s return from Greece. Today, she was in her apartment at her dining table; papers were strewn on it; notes written on papers about her passion project that she is currently trying to smooth out, and notes about some status of some Filipinos in the area. Just sipping some chamomile tea and shifting her weight on the chair, she decided to open her personal IG handle. It was like a week since checked her page because she doesn’t want to get stressed, she only noticed that there was a new follower, and it liked most of her posts and made some comments especially the one she posted and tagged him in his public IG. 

The comment was “It wasn’t a dream. #itisreal #mi-edordetine #hopeyouarewelltoo”.

Sofia hands shook and she looked at the new follower’s profile. ‘It could be him? Is it? A private account, with a few number of followers. Hmmm, I should follow it,’ she decided as she click to request to follow. 

Out of habit she bites her lower lip when she get nervous, ‘Maybe I should send him a private message. 

***Hi there.*****I wasn’t hoping that you will see my tagged post…I hope that you don’t hate me.****

‘No reply, maybe he’s busy.’ Sofia locked the phone and she started to focus on the reports that was given to her by Cathie. She was working remotely, until her phone buzzed for some reason it was a message from one of her online friends, asking her to be part of a page that Sebastian personally follows; as of the moment she wanted to but her plate is already full of responsibilities. She replied that as much she wanted to but real life always call her attention and she doesn’t have a time to do with. 

A few days after, she had a quick free time, and started to fiddle the IG app and went to his public account; she looked at the tagged pages and people asking him to dismiss Netania. ‘Poor Sebastian. They’re attacking him, some fans are they,’ she thought as she went to her direct message inbox and started to type another quick message. 

****Whatever people say against you, please know that I’m always here for you. Let them say whatever they want as long as you don’t step on people and in the end of the day it is between you and God. Stay safe always. xo, Sofia.*****

Sofia went ahead of her day and had to prepare for a doctor’s appointment; Kate was able to find a good OBGYN doctor for her in New York and that was her first appointment, it was also in Tisch Hospital. She quickly dressed up warmly because the air was getting bit chilly. Sofia’s appointment was at 1130am and she arrived at the nick of time. Sofia was led by an old nurse to the clinic itself and she was asked to wait for the doctor. A woman in her late 30s, with a good nature face with blonde hair and green eyes. She was a schoolmate of Kate in Marlborough College that Kate contacted personally contacted to keep everything under wraps. 

“Hi I’m Dr. Olivia Mayes,” as the doctor entered the room and smiled, “are you Sofia Alvarez?”

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Mayes. Yes, I’m her. I believe a common friend called in,” Sofia smiled. 

“Yeah, she did. How did you know Kate?” Olivia asked as she sat down behind her desk. 

“She’s a good friend as well her family back in London.” Sofia replied. 

“Congrats. I understand that you’re pregnant with your first child. Where’s your partner?” 

“Thank you. Right now, he’s in Greece for work,” Sofia blushed, “and he doesn’t know about this yet.” 

“Oh poor darling; don’t worry. I promised Kate to take care of you; according to her, ‘She’s my sister from another mother’. And please call me Olivia.” Olivia grinned. 

“Thanks, you don’t know how it means a lot for me.” 

“According to Kate, that you’re like six or seven weeks into your pregnancy.” 

Sofia nodded, “I haven’t notice until when I was rushed to the ER like a few days back. I only thought that I only gaining weight but Dr. Levi confirmed in my blood test that I was five weeks pregnant.” 

“Don’t worry, I will ask you to have your ultrasound today and from there we can when will be your delivery date. Sounds okay?”

“Sure, Olivia. Will you be there in when I’ll have my ultrasound?” Sofia asked. 

Olivia nodded and with that they left her office and proceeded to the room where the ultrasound machine was. Sofia immediately asked by the technician to lie down; Sofia lay down and her blouse were lifted till her belly button but the technician was asked her to open her zipper down until her bikini line. Then Olivia smiled and placed a gel on her tummy, it was bit cold. Sofia’s heart rate became faster because she was nervous and a bit scared because no one was there for her. It was only her. When the ultrasound was placed where the baby was in her uterus and the sound of the heart beat can be heard in the room, the baby was shown on the screen. ‘It was so small like a peanut,' Sofia started to cry of joy because she has life inside of her and she promised to herself silently that she will love the child with all of her heart. 

Olivia smiled at Sofia’s reaction, “You’re lucky to have friends like Kate; she’s really insistent that I accompany and look after you here.” 

“Yeah, Kate and her hubby and their family was my family away from home. Thanks. I only wish that he would be here.” Sofia muttered. 

“Do you want prints and some extras as well?” The technician asked Sofia and Olivia. 

“Yes please. Will I get also a soft copy?” Sofia asked as Olivia wiped the gel off from her tummy; and she fixed her clothes.

“Could you bring the copies back to my office?” Olivia turned to the technician. 

“Yes, I’ll bring them in 15 minutes.” 

With that Olivia and Sofia left the ultrasound room and went back to Olivia’s office. In their they’ve discussed the prenatal care for the baby, and gave her things that she need to buy; the best possible date for Sofia to deliver the baby, and if she can travel back and from New York; and the same time they exchanged numbers, in case of emergency; and lastly, they talked about the common friend. Before leaving the clinic, she got the printed pictures of her baby; but when she left the clinic; her heart was a bit lighter and bit hopeful for her future. 

Sofia took an Uber ride from the hospital and asked her to drop in front of Bloomingdales which was conveniently in her block as she decided to visit the baby section in preparing for her child. As she walked towards the store, she got her phone and decided to send a message to Kate to thank her. Then her hand accidentally pressed the Instagram icon but she immediately placed it in her pocket as she entered the baby section. Her mind went into super focused mode, because she has to make a list for everything that the baby needs. She made a quick list in her mind what does she need to buy and all; but as of the moment she is just browsing the store. 

She remembered that she has to tell her parents about this; but her tummy grumbled because she hasn’t had any meal since that morning and when she checked her watch it was already 230pm. She can make a quick stop at Balthazar for lunch, which she picked it up and went back to her apartment. In reality, she was living in the moment of thinking what will be the next steps in her life. She entered her apartment; she removed her beige trench coat and her boots at the foyer. She placed her meal on the dining table and opened her speakers and her mobile for some music. It is something to calm her down. She was took out her lunch and grabbed some bottled water, as she took bite of her burger. It was something she was craving for; 

She reflected her life has been great; and now it decided to throw lemons at her, what can she do but make the most out of it. 

‘If Sebastian would not accept my pregnancy and ask me to abort the child, then I wont do it and raise this child on my own, this is like least favorable choice for me,’ she brooded at the concept, but her phone rang, breaking her way of thinking. 

She took out her phone from the pocket of her trench, the caller ID exposed it was her mom in Manila and answered, “Hello?” 

“Sofia?” her mom’s voice can be heard in the other line. 

“Ma, how are you?” Sofia smiled, it has been a while since they’ve talked over the phone. It was always a series of text messages 

“You and dad are fine; but he’s getting onto my nerves.”

“Yeah dad could be pain in the ass, but how’s the tutoring? The kids?”

Her mom laughed, “The kids are fine, some of them are growing up so fast like Alessandra and Lily. But there are new kids as well.”

“New kids?Like new people in the village?” 

“New kids from the neighborhood; mostly Alessandra’s and Lily’s schoolmates.” 

“More girls.” Sofia smiled, there are times she wanted go back in time where life was more simple than now; but she didn’t regret any decision that she made. 

Sofia and her mom talked for like 10 more minutes catching up but she purposed didn’t mentioned to her she was pregnant. ‘I wanted to tell her that I fell in love and now I am alone halfway around the world, pregnant; but I want for Sebastian to know first then them,’ she pondered as she said her goodbye to her mom. 

Her phone buzzed with some messages and a message from her least expected person, Sebastian. He approved her follow request and he sent some messages, her heart skipped a beat as she swiped the notifications and pressed the messages. 

***Sofia, you caught my eye ever since I’ve met you thru that app and you are also the highlights of my day. You made me smile and I reciprocated it as acting like a jerk that night. I know it’s my a huge mistake on my part. I’m so sorry. I just hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me.(sad emoji)*****My Sofia, your tagged post caught my eye but please understand that I need to contact you thru here. You are always in my thoughts.*****My days are both quick and slow because of the pace of the filming here in Greece; and yes I got affected by the tagged posts about my former assistant and that gay comment. I should handled it better and shouldn’t let the fans run my life.*** he wrote; Sofia wasn’t sure if he is still in Greece but she quickly replied, **I understand you’re busy with filming, just take one day at a time. You always make someone’s day better. x, Sofia****

He replied, and ‘it seems that he is asking for my forgiveness but I’m not sure,’ she mused. At that moment, Sofia was really confused but she took it as a sign that he is really interested. And at the same moment, her phone was buzzing with some messages coming from her other social media pages; and amongst were messages from her colleagues and some online friends; wanting for some meet up since they are in town for the weekend. Before she replied; Sofia remembered that she has to finish reading the contract for a small office space that she needs to rent out for the project she is working on; to which she replied, ***I am free for a cup of tea and cupcakes on Saturday afternoon at 3pm. Meet you ladies at Georgetown Cupcake along the Mercer Street.*** 

But in reality she doesn’t want to meet them, it was some group of women who are bit active in a certain fandom that she got involved in; and she doesn’t want them to be privy because of her pregnancy. ‘If they don’t reply, then it’s okay; so I can finish my report and I can study the contract for the space of my little passion project. Then I need to make contact to a local HR agency who can help me to hire like two office assistants who can help me in building contacts,’ she contemplated. Her day became a series of reading and analyzing the documents. 

She was able to prepare her dinner of sandwiches and some apple juice and proceed with her reports. Later that evening, she decided to pull out her journal, it is something that her routine when she was feeling overwhelm or stressed. She writes down important things that has happened whether it is about work or personal life. It made her feel that she is lessening the burden of herself that she carries. She wrote down her worries, her dreams, her aspirations, her hopes, everything especially about Sebastian, who was like a constant thing on her mind aside her unborn child. As she wrote down everything that bothers her, she felt better and not confused anymore and she decided to call it a day. She placed her phone and her journal on her nightstand and turned off the lights; said her evening prayers then closed her eyes falling asleep. Sofia was deep in her sleep when Sebastian replied to her message ***Mulţumesc dragă for your kind words. You make me feel better, I can’t truly wait to see you soon. Xo, Seb****


	12. Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia meets up with her friends for a cup of coffee/tea for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposts to other sites (i.e. Wattpad, Patreon, etc) or any other social media/apps are NOT allowed.
> 
> I would like to hear from you and your thoughts about it. Reviews and kudos are highly appreciated.
> 
> The story has its own IG page @sstaralvarez, and it's also my fan page for Sebastian Stan.

Sofia woke up the next day feeling refreshed and did some little stretching and smile to herself as she felt that it was a good day. She stood up from her bed and fixed, took her phone and went towards her kitchenette; and started to make some white tea for her; since Olivia, her ob-gyn doctor advised her to not drink caffeinated drinks like her beloved soda and coffee or green tea. She made some toast and jam and as she sat down; she unlocked at her phone to see that Sebastian replied the night before. ***Mulţumesc dragă for your kind words. You make me feel better, I can’t truly wait to see you soon. Xo, Seb****

Her eyes became wide awake upon reading the message and he was able to call her “love” in his language, it made her smile, and made her feel better. ‘Maybe there is a chance for us, it’s not too late,’ she thought as she drinks her tea and placed her phone down, smiling at the thought. 

When she was doing something else, she would try to learn some Romanian words; however, it reminded her that speaking Romanian is a combination of Latin, Spanish, French, and Portuguese. She is quite a polyglot because she is always in constant learning and it always helps her to connect with the localities. She knows how to speak fluently in Spanish, French, Italian, English, Filipino, and a little bit of Japanese. 

Her days went well and her online / fandom friends sent a reply that they are okay to meet up on Saturday afternoon. She knew these women for years even she went to London; one of them even sent her an autographed photo of a certain actor and she participated in the fandom until she became busy with the Foreign Service and her old relationship with Henry. She fell out of the fandom because of drama and her name was getting tangled with some unnecessary drama so she stopped and focused on her career and her relationship. It was the first time for all of them to meet up because some lived in different cities and they wanted to meet her. 

Saturday came quickly as she wanted and it was a bit warm for an autumn afternoon in New York. Sofia dressed up in classic blue Breton stripes long sleeves shirt; a pair of navy blue cigarette pants, her beloved Burberry trench coat (which Henry bought it for her as one of his gifts), and a pair of ballet flats. She wanted to make an impact on their first meetings as friends. She brought the small trusty black leather satchel that she bought during one of the Prince’s Trust events in London. She had her makeup was with a quick dash of mascara, a hint of bronzer, and a matte lip balm; had her hair in a ponytail. 

‘Thanks to Kate and mommy for their fashion advice’, she thought as she checked herself in the mirror one last time before leaving her place, ‘Twas effortless chic and just right for her age’. It was just right for meeting her friends for the first time; it is like less than ten minutes' walk from her place. 

She arrived at Georgetown Cupcakes like five minutes before, at their prescribed time, the women aren’t there yet, so Sofia ordered a raspberry cupcake with that pink frosting and bottled water. Sofia took out her phone and clicked the messages app then scrolled down for Seb’s messages and she started to type. ****Hi Seb. I don’t know if you’re back from Greece. I just hope that you are free this week for a cup of coffee or tea at my place. You know my address. You are always welcome to pop up anytime, just let me know.*** And she immediately pressed the send button. 

It was already five minutes past three in the afternoon, her online friends arrived at the said bakery. They were all women of different cultural backgrounds and different body types and heights. One was a black woman with long dreadlocks and has a flying phoenix on one of her forearms, Sofia knew this was Rachelle because they became closed friends online that they are in the loop of each other's lives; who lived somewhere in Illinois. The other one was petite of biracial background; with a Filipino mother and an American father; and her hair was dyed green; her name was Natalia; she came from New Hampshire (which was part of the jurisdiction of NYC-PCG). The other three were Caucasians, one who works in the city as a journalist/model; the other one was an HR in Philadelphia; the other one was a college student from Arizona. Their names were Kim; Courtney; and Eliza. All, except for Sofia, were in their late teens or twenties. 

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged and took their sits; Sofia signaled for the waitress to take their orders. All placed their orders since Sofia suggested the place and she told the waitress to bill it to her. 

“It’s so great that we finally met. It’s been like what three years,” Rachelle gushed as she smiled at the group. 

“Yeah, three years,” Sofia agreed and the others nodded. 

“So Sofia, how long will be staying here?” Natalia asked as she placed her phone on the table as if an investigative journalist would do. Sofia noted at the other’s actions.

“I’ll be here like three to six years, depends on the department.” Sofia replied politely as she turned to the youngest of the group, “so how’s the school, Eliza? College?” 

“I’m in my senior year in high school; next year, I’ll be attending the New York Film Institute.” Eliza smiled brightly, “So how’s work, Kim, Courtney?” 

“You know, HR job is a bit depends on the days of work, my boss let me go this weekend coz I have been covering for a pregnant coworker.” Courtney sipped her cup of cappuccino. 

“I’ll be attending a movie premiere in the city, but it’s kinda boring, to be honest. Same old shit.” Kim replied. 

“Where had you been Sofia these years? We were wondering what happened to you.” One of the ladies asked. 

“You missed a lot in the fandom.” 

“I was busy with work and it’s not an eight to five job; being a diplomat is a 24-7-365 work, like your doctors.” Sofia answered as she sliced a small part of her cupcake and before answering, “I was in London the whole time. Don’t get me wrong, I miss the fandom and all. There are more things in this world that need attention.” 

“Like saving the world.” Rachelle joked; everyone giggled.

“You can say that. So what did I miss?”

“S followed two accounts that some people made, and those people thought that he was talking to them and someone blocked.” Eliza remembered, “I know that S talked to one of the accounts and he started to tell some personal things.”

“Drama,” Rachelle said as she rolled her eyes as if she doesn’t want to talk about it. Sofia raised an eyebrow while drinking from her water bottle. 

“Wait, he followed these accounts and talked to fans and told personal things,” Sofia was astonished. She knew from her personal experience, having a relationship with a household name, the rule is to protect privacy at all costs. S wasn’t like that, she won’t even tell these ladies under the pain of death that she is pregnant, and trying to fix something between them. ‘My relationship with him is something personal and private to me and him, I understand that he wanted it remained private,’ she thought. 

“Yeah, but these people just talk behind it and now there is gossip in the fandom,” Courtney said as before she drinks her tea. 

“Gossip about?” Sofia’s interest picked up as she felt distressed, ‘oh no someone squealed it.’

“That he sleeps with a fan.” Natalia answered, “and it was one of the reasons why he fired Netania, according to the rumor mill.”

Sofia felt her heartbeat stopped and worried etched at her face, “Are you sure? Because there could be other reasons why he dismissed his assistant.” ‘If they only knew,’ she thought, ‘I have to play it cool.’

“Yeah, we’re sure of this because Netania told Courtney here about it,” Rachelle answered. 

Courtney nodded, “It was before he and Netania took a flight going to Greece. To be honest, Sofia, some pity him because it seems that he’s being betrayed by people around him.” 

“Hmmm, firing her is something reasonable thing to do and if I was in his position, I’d be probably doing the same thing.” Sofia agreed, ‘Trust and privacy is something that I need to talk to him. I do hope that he would get it.’ 

“Enough of him, let's talk about our lives,” Rachelle said, and with that Sofia and her online friends spend the whole afternoon till one of them decided for them to have dinner in The Mercer Kitchen which was like in the same street of the Georgetown Cupcakes; after having their dinner, they went back to their own Air BnBs or apartments. 

Sofia left the women because telling them that she was feeling tired and it’s getting late for her. It was a bit refreshing for Sofia to have people around but it worried her a lot because people were talking about her and Sebastian. She heard it first hand and it gave her stress and the yearning for them to talk is really there. As she called it a day and was lying on her bed with her last thoughts, ‘Oh Sebastian, if you only know, I worry about us.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I place the fanfiction over in tumblr? Let me know here and over in IG. Thanks and stay safe. :)


	13. Author’s notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little note from the author

To my dearest reader, 

First of all, I hope that you and your family are doing well at this crazy moment in history. Hope you had a good Thanksgiving weekend to my American readers. 

Second, my apologies, that I haven’t updated this little project of mine, but I have been writing a few chapters at the same time. Thus, my brain is muddled with tons of ideas but I need to choose which one can be used in the plot. And in my free time I tend to do research because I want it to be accurately correct with certain information and facts. 

When the month of November came in, I found myself occupied with things that I need to finish and deadlines to meet at my work from home situation (juggling work-home balance) till now. And the same the holidays are coming in, I am responsible in making some healthy, organic, gluten free home goodies for my family to give away. 

I’ll try to update this once I find time this holiday season.

Even if there is still a global pandemic going on, Christmas and the holidays are not cancelled but we have to do it the new ways. We all have to wear face masks & face shields, maintain our social distance, wash our hands at all times. Stay safe!

Sending air kisses and hugs from afar,

Sethiel


	14. 13- Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has arrived in NYC and what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The places and the organizations mentioned in the story are all real. I just merely play everything in the artistic sand pit. And if there are any corrections in my Romanian, please correct me.
> 
> The Baltazar's and Jeepney are both restaurants can be found in NYC. Heads Together, CHILDHOOD USA, UNICEF, PHILIPPINE EMBASSY AND THE PHILIPPINE CONSULATE GENERAL IN NYC are all real and organizations

Sebastian woke up the next day around midmorning, feeling refreshed and he blinked a few times as he stretched his body from his sleepy state. He brushed his hair with his fingers and stood up form his bed, sat down and reached for his phone, there are thousands of notifications from all over his private and public social media accounts and emails from Emily and other people, calling for his attention. Feeling a bit stressed already, he wanted to put the phone down until he saw Sofia sent a text message the night before amongst the notifications, he pressed it.

****Hi Seb. I don’t know if you’re back from Greece. I just hope that you are free this week for a cup of coffee or tea at my place. You know you my address. You are always welcome to pop up anytime, just let me know.*** ‘Oh Sofia, how much I want to see you again, but I’m fucked messed up with relationships.’ He thought, as he stood up form his bed and went out to his kitchen to make some cup of green tea; and started to make his breakfast of toasted bread and peanut butter.

He sat down on his kitchen counter and what will be his activities for the day. “I will take it one step at a time when it comes to her,” Sebastian said out loud to himself, as he slowly take a sip of his tea, “but I have to talk to her and lay it down everything. I hope that I wont be too late.”

He quickly finished his breakfast before he do anything else, he texted his mom who was staying in the other part of the city. It was always their way of communicating since he always out of town or traveling into another country. ****Mama, pot să-ți spun?*** (Mama, can I call you?), he texted but as being as an only son, his mom called up a few moments after he texted.

“Fiu, you’re back from Greece,” Georgeta greeted her son over the phone.

“Da, Mama. Remember about the girl that I told you a few months ago” Sebastian asked, as he placed his plate into the sink.

“Yes, Seb; I remember her, so did you meet her?” His mom inquired, Sebastian sipped his remaining tea.

“Yes, we met and...” Sebastian stopped at the mid-sentence, contemplating whether to tell her that he left her in his bed, “we slept together before I left for Greece.”

“Sebastian! Your bunica (grandmother), my mama, raised you to be a gentleman. Why you left her?” Her voice sounded disappointed.

“But mama, I am in love with her. You know me, I’m so bad at relationships and I’m afraid to commit to one person.” He explained, “I have a strong urge to date her ma.”

“Fiu, you are in your mid-thirties and grown up man; if you think that she is different from your ex-girlfriends then you have my blessings to date her. Sebastian, all I want to see is for you to be happy.”

Sebastian drooped his shoulders, as he listened to his mom. “Yeah...”

“I understand, you saw me with your stepfather and your father with his family. Relationships are different from each other. I remembered that your bunica told me when I dated your biological father that marriage is not always a bed of roses; there will be good days and bad days. It takes two to tango, my son.”

“Mama, I know. I understand, but if I’ll pursue her, I have to protect her from everything.”

“Sebastian, you’re always protective the people you cared, and I know that any woman would have you as their partner, she’s lucky. If you decided to date or make that relationship serious, take care both of your hearts; and you have my blessings.”

Sebastian became quiet and sat down on his sofa, “Mama you’re right, as always. Thanks for everything.”

“Call me fiu, if there are anything happened.”

“Da, Mama,” with that Sebastian dropped the line; his heart was pounding really fast as he tapped his mobile phone with his palm, debating if he should text or call Sofia. He tossed his phone on his couch and before he started anything, he should take a shower. And after that would be better for him to make things better.

He took a shower and dressed up in his usual home clothes which were a hoodie and a pair of joggers. He sat down on his couch, and took a deep breath and swiped the lock screen and tapped on the messages app and he started to type.

****Sofia, I’m so sorry. Just arrived yesterday from Greece.**** he thought as pressed the sent button immediately and left the phone on the center table, thinking, ‘I don’t want to expect, it would be lead to another heartbreak. I should unpack.’ He stood up and went to his guest room and slowly unloading the contents of his luggage. There were some new shirts that he got from Greece and Toronto. His stylist were able to give him some of the things he worn for his personal use.

“Da, Mama. Remember about the girl that I told you a few months ago” Sebastian asked, as he placed his plate into the sink.

“Yes, Seb; I remember her, so did you meet her?” His mom inquired, Sebastian sipped his remaining tea.

“Yes, we met and...” Sebastian stopped at the mid-sentence, contemplating whether to tell her that he left her in his bed, “we slept together before I left for Greece.”

“Sebastian! Your bunica (grandmother), my mama, raised you to be a gentleman. Why you left her?” Her voice sounded disappointed.

“But mama, I am in love with her. You know me, I’m so bad at relationships and I’m afraid to commit to one person.” He explained, “I have a strong urge to date her ma.”

“Fiu, you are in your mid-thirties and grown up man; if you think that she is different from your ex-girlfriends then you have my blessings to date her. Sebastian, all I want to see is for you to be happy.”

Sebastian drooped his shoulders, as he listened to his mom. “Yeah...”

“I understand, you saw me with your stepfather and your father with his family. Relationships are different from each other. I remembered that your bunica told me when I dated your biological father that marriage is not always a bed of roses; there will be good days and bad days. It takes two to tango, my son.”

“Mama, I know. I understand, but if I’ll pursue her, I have to protect her from everything.”

“Sebastian, you’re always protective the people you cared, and I know that any woman would have you as their partner, she’s lucky. If you decided to date or make that relationship serious, take care both of your hearts; and you have my blessings.”

Sebastian became quiet and sat down on his sofa, “Mama you’re right, as always. Thanks for everything.”

“Call me fiu, if there are anything happened.”

“Da, Mama,” with that Sebastian dropped the line; his heart was pounding really fast as he tapped his mobile phone with his palm, debating if he should text or call Sofia. He tossed his phone on his couch and before he started anything, he should take a shower. And after that would be better for him to make things better.

He took a shower and dressed up in his usual home clothes which were a hoodie and a pair of joggers. He sat down on his couch, and took a deep breath and swiped the lock screen and tapped on the messages app and he started to type.

****Sofia, I’m so sorry. Just arrived yesterday from Greece.**** he thought as pressed the sent button immediately and left the phone on the center table, thinking, ‘I don’t want to expect, it would be lead to another heartbreak. I should unpack.’ He stood up and went to his guest room and slowly unloading the contents of his luggage. There were some new shirts that he got from Greece and Toronto. His stylist were able to give him some of the things he worn for his personal use.

He was busy unpacking that he didn’t hear his phone buzzed, Sofia replied like three messages.  
****Seb, you’re finally back.(:-) I’d understand if you’d like to rest from your flight.****You know my address, feel free to pass by. I’ll prepare something for us.****

As soon he finished unpacking, and he was really preoccupied at the task at hand that his phone was making a lot of notification noises from the living room that it finally caught his attention. He jogged quickly to get his phone. It was from Sofia; she replied within seconds.

‘Is she giving me another chance? It seems that she is. Hmmm, Seb, you lucky bastard, you better not mess this one, Seb.’ he chastised himself, ‘There won’t be a third chance with her. What should I do?’

He scratched his chin, and took his phone and stared at the homepage, Sofia at the cafe, contemplating. ‘There’s another one from her’.

****I want us to talk...to forgive you, but I’d rather do it in person.**** Sofia texted.

***Let’s go out for a meal or two.**** Sebastian immediately replied as he mulled at the thought, ‘I don’t want for us to have sex again, if she comes over.’ Then he rapidly typed, ****will you give me another chance?****

***Lunch or dinner... I’m okay with it***, she responded, ***Yes.***

Sebastian’s eyes went wide as he read her reply with a yes. She is giving him another chance. ‘I better not mess this one again,’ he raised a fist on the air, as if he won an Oscars, ‘I should call her now and go over to her, with some flowers from his local florist. I better change my clothes.’

Sebastian quickly went to his room to change his joggers to a pair of black jeans and his hoodie to a navy blue sweater, however he settled his phone on top of his bed and as he finishes changing his phone was ringing. It was Sofia.

He sat on his bed, and answered, “Hello?”

“Hi,” Sofia sounded was so unsure, “It’s Sofia.”

‘Oh my God. Hearing her voice again, it was bliss.’ “Sofia, hi. I didn’t expect that you’d like to talk, right now,” Sebastian sounded surprised as he touched his beard, pulling a some hair as if he straightening it, as it is his mannerism when he was anxious and when he has some beard or scruff.

“Umm..yes for going out with you... and giving us another chance,” she said, “I’m screwed it up too; I’m sorry.”

“Sofia...” Sebastian said as he went out of his room, took his wallet and his keys and a hoodie and slipped on his pair of sneakers quickly and decided it is him who has to go to her place, but he has a strong feeling that she is on her way too.

“No, it’s me. I have a problem,” Sebastian said sadly, “please don’t go anywhere.” He immediately checked everything before he closed and locked the door.

“Seb? I left a note, a text, tagged you in your Instagram. Honestly, I felt bad afterwards.” Sofia voice begun to fell quiet.

He got into the elevator and as soon as the elevator opens, he made a mad dash from his apartment building in West Broadway to Crosby Street, making a 9 minute walk to a five minute run.

“I’m still here Sofia, please don’t leave your place.” Sebastian pleaded as he catch his breath as he continued running to wards her place.

“Seb, a problem? What kind of problem?”

“I...m afraid of commitments,” he said wheezing, as he continued running as he turned at the corner of Crosby Street towards her place.

“Taking it slow?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Sebastian arrived at front door of the building; he started to buzzed on the doorbells and until one of them buzzes him in. He went in and he remember she was at the third floor, it was something like 3A. He was catching his breath, he walked towards the elevators and pressed the number 3.

“I’m willing to make it work, with you? With us?...Sebastian?”

“I’m horrible at relationships,” he whispered as he exited the elevator and walked towards at her door and, “but I want to ask two things.” He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and raised his hand to knock. Sofia opened her door to see Sebastian standing in front of her, she was holding her phone in her hands and his phone on his hand.

“Sofia, will you forgive me? And start all over again?” He beseeched as he looked at her beautiful face again. ’She’s a beauty. Fuck how I miss her,’ he thought.

“Sebastian!” Sofia exclaimed not expecting to see him in her building. She was wearing a pair of pinkish lounge pants, and a navy blue shirt and a pair of navy blue with pink stripes socks.

“Hi.... I shouldn’t be here.” He regretted as he started to turn his back at her, ‘I’m a fucking fool.’

“Seb, please stay,” Sofia pleaded softly grabbed his hand not letting it go, “I’m glad that you’re here, since you’ve said that you’ve just arrived yesterday.”

“Sofia? I was about to call you sooner, but I decided this is better,” he looked as their clasped hands; Sofia led him into her apartment but nothing he can do but to follow her.

Once inside, he noticed that she got a shoe rack and removed his shoes at the foyer. Sebastian pulled her into a huge hug, and kissed the top of her head, whispered, “will you forgive me?”

Sofia placed her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, and placed her head on his chest, sighing deeply before saying, “I forgive you. Are you willing to take the risk for us?”

Sebastian placed a hand on her chin and looked straight onto her eyes, “Yes.” ‘I want to tell her that I’d protect her at all costs. I don’t want you to leave me,’ he thought.

He slowly lean in and kiss her lightly on her lips chastely. “I’m willing, Sofia.”

Sofia smiled shyly at him, “Seb, I fell hard for you, and there’s something happened that night.”

“What is it,” Sebastian asked softly, he remembered that they didn’t use any protection and he came inside of her; ‘is she pregnant with my kid?’

Sofia lowered her eyes and stared at the her hardwood floor, and said, “my birth control didn’t work effectively that night.”

He immediately looked at her, she looked vulnerable in his eyes, he asked nervously, “What are you saying? Are you?”

Sofia nodded.

“Oh my God.” Sebastian removed his arms around her and started to walk towards her living room. ‘I can’t believe it. Emily and mama, what should I tell them,’ he thought. He sat on her couch, because he was feeling a bit lightheaded, and took a couple of deep breathes before asking her, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I didn’t know I was pregnant until I had an accident in the office and I was rushed into the ER. The doctor told me thru my blood test, that I was 5 weeks,” Sofia said as she knelt in front of him placing her hands on his knees. “Seb, to tell you, I was so busy with the UNGA and the meetings and the delegation. I didn’t have anyone else. I broke my every own rules because I fell in love with you. I’m sorry to dropping everything at once.”

Sebastian looked at her, taking everything calmly as possible but deep inside, he was having an anxiety attack, but looking at her eyes, it calms him down a bit. “Sofia, I won’t leave you, especially now. I just can’t,” his voice cracked and his eyes are started to get wet from tears, “I want you to stay in my life.”

He took Sofia from the floor, and placed her on his lap, he expressed honestly, “I’m scared of you leaving me. I will be here for you and our child.” ‘I love you so much,’ he thought quietly.

“Seb, I’m afraid that you wont be coming back and I’d be raising up this child alone.” Sofia confessed as she wiped her tears.

“You wont be alone, Sofia. I promise.” He pulled her closer to him and give her a long romantic kiss. ‘I love you so much, steaua mea, (my star).’

“I’m sorry.” Sofia whispered on his lips. “I love you,” she said quietly against his lips before kissing him back.

He kissed her without saying, “I love you” loudly, but muttered in Romanian, “te iubesc din toata inima” (I love you with all my heart).

Sofia smiled at him and looked at his blue eyes, “So it’s us? In an unconventional way?”

Sebastian nodded in agreement, “You know, I’m still scared of the word ‘committed.’ Baby, I will take care of you and our child. I need to protect you.”

“From? From your fans? The press? From everyone?” Sofia asked.

“Yes, from everyone,” he said quietly as he pressed his lips on her forehead. And they stayed in that position with Sofia on his lap for like fifteen minutes, relishing this quiet moment.

‘I’m hers and she’s mine. I can’t wait to tell mama, that she’ll be a bunica; and Chris and the others that they’ll be an uncle. I want to make this right. I know the fans will be ruthless and merciless towards her; the press will be probably the same; but there is something with her that intrigues me,’ he thought as his eyes were roaming at her place. Pictures were strewn all over the place; pictures of her and her family and friends, until he saw the photos of Sofia with a red-hair, blond and brunette... ‘Are those royalty?’ he mused, ‘she got books in most of her space. Another bookworm but I have to look at her titles later. Some paintings? I wonder if she did some or she bought. She has a few Pop Funkos and some Lego figures on her bookshelf. I love her on my lap. What time is it?’ Sebastian looked at his watch and saw it was already half past one in the afternoon, and he felt his stomach grumbling.

Sofia fell into a nap but only awoken by Sebastian’s stomach grumbled. She grinned at him, “Seb, aren’t you hungry? ‘Coz you said that you’ll be treating me for a meal?”

“Yeah, you heard that too,” He grinned, “we can order out from Bathalazar’s if you want?”

“Seb, I’m not craving for French food.” Sofia smiled as she stood up and went to her kitchen, “I’m craving for some Filipino comfort food and some rice. I brought out the chicken from freezer to thaw, before you came. I have some cooked rice already on the stove.”

“Filipino food?” He scrunched his nose as he followed her to her kitchen, “What is it? Will you cook it?”

“Yeah. Chicken Adobo with rice and some fired egg.” Sofia started to get the some of the ingredients and prepared it on the kitchen countertop.

“I had an adobo before in Jeepney with some of friends.” He replied as he removed his hoodie and placed it on the bar stool, “Hmm, it was different.” He noticed that documents bearing some letterheads of Heads Together, Childhood USA, UNICEF and Philippine Embassy were all over the table. It seemed that Sofia is busy with her work, ‘some foundations?’ he mused. His hand drifted to a blank envelope, which was open and he glanced at Sofia who was already preparing the meal, and peeked at the contents of it; in there were some ultrasound photos taken a few days ago; it showed his baby.

“Seb, do you want some beer or something—” Sofia asked but stopped and said, “Oh you saw it. I was about to give it to you when we’re eating.”

“Water would do, Soph.” Sebastian blushed as he was caught going through her things, “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“Seb, it’s okay. You can read them. There’s nothing top secret in those papers, it’s a bunch of charities that I’m part with and I wanted to bring it here. And those is really meant to be yours,” Sofia pointed the ultrasound photos that he was holding. “I have my own copies, in my room.”

“Thank you. You don’t know how I’m grateful, Sofia. You really thought about this?” He asked as he went towards her in the kitchen, grabbing the glass of water from her, “You had your first scan last week? Does anyone know about us?”

“The photos?”

He nodded as he took a gulp of water.

“My ob-gyn in Tisch told me to have copies to keep for you and family.” Sofia answered as she cutting the chicken and smashing the garlic onto the cutting board, “yes, and yes.” Sebastian was worried about some random fans might know about them.

“Don’t worry. Cathie my co-worker in the Embassy and my two closest friends who’s from London. They’re the only ones who knew about us.”

“Are they discreet?” He raised an eyebrow, “I’m just worried about...”

“Privacy,” Sofia finished the sentence for him, he nodded, “Sebastian, they’re the most discreet people I knew. I trust Cathie, Wills and Kate with my life. They’ve been with me when I hit the bottom.”

“Wills and Kate, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge?As in Prince Charles? Prince Henry?” He asked, in disbelief. ‘that’s why she acted calmly with the fans.’

Sofia nodded, “yes...Henry was my ex. I have a closed relationship with Wills and Kate up to now.”

‘She dated a royalty, and now I’m the one who impregnated her, an immigrant actor from Eastern Europe. He made a big mistake and I made another one as well’ Sebastian stared at her, looked at her and asked, “Why did you two break up?”

“Henry met his now wife while he and I were together; he left me hanging for a few months that he dated her and me at the same time. But we discussed things and decided it is for the better for us to go on separate ways.” She explained nonchalant as she started to place the oil on the pan and the garlic and she started cooking.

“Oh, not a bad messy break up?” He stood up and went behind her and placed his arms around her waist, ’She only reaches till my shoulder and she fits perfectly in my arms.’

“No.” she muttered as she sank into his hug, “it was my first heart break from a real relationship.”  
“Sofia, I’m sorry that you have to go through that.” Sebastian whispered to her ear and thought, ‘I’ll take care of you and our child.’

Sofia shook her head, “It’s okay, but if that happened I won’t be here with you right now.” She smiled, “That was in the past, it hurt but I can’t stay like that forever. I got to moved on.”

She placed all the ingredients and cover the sauce pan and let it simmer and asked, “Seb, if we are going to do this... should we tell it to some people?”

“Sofia, we need to tell our parents, then my manager, and then few of our friends,” Sebastian took her left hand and have his thumb played with her palm.

“Right, you maybe we can work out our schedules, and see from there,” Sofia spoke as pointed to Seb where the plates were, “do you want it with egg or not?”

“I’ll have what you’ll be having,” Sebastian shook his head as he reached for the plates and placed on the counter space as Sofia placed scooped some rice in a cup and turned it over, and motioned for him to get a soup bowl near to the cooking pot. “Is it already cooked?”, he sniffed the aroma of the adobo, it smells delicious.

“We have to wait for another 5 or 10 minutes till the chicken is cooked.” Sofia laughed, as she turned and cleared the dining table and placing all the documents on the center table of her living room. “babe, are you that hungry?”

‘She called me,“babe”. Wow,’ he beamed, “coz it smells good, and it makes my stomach rumbled from hunger.”

“Oh Seb,” Sofia shook her head, and giggled at him. ‘Good I made her smile and laugh,’ he watched her as she came near to him at the bar stool and leaned on the side. He placed an arm around her waist, and looked at her, “Sofia mea, I think we should follow each other in our social media accounts privately first, to make us official.”

As he took out his phone from his jeans front pocket and placed on the table, Sofia sounded surprise, “Sofia mea? My Sofia? I’m yours?”

‘Sebastian you jerk! Of course she’s a diplomat and probably studying languages is her thing,’ he looked at her with eyes wide, ‘better be honest.’“Da, Sofia, if you let me be yours too?” he replied with a hopeful note, while watching Sofia shifted her weight on the other foot and biting her lower lip, trying to make a decision.

Sofia nodded slowly and held his hand, answered in his mother tongue, “Da, Sebastian. Yes.”

“You’re studying Romanian!” He immediately stood up and hugged her and whirled them around the room, ‘She doesn’t know that she makes me really happy.’

“Yeah, I just got the basics,” She smiled, “maybe I should be teaching you Filipino.”

He gently placed her back on the floor, he held her neck, whispered “I want you” before lowering his lips onto hers. Sofia tiptoed so she can place her arms around his neck as they kissed harder only to stop just they smelled the adobo in the whole apartment.

“Shit our lunch.” Sofia panicked as she removed herself from their embrace. She made a quick dash on the stove and turned off the heat. Sebastian followed her into the kitchen and watched her as she transferred the adobo onto a bowl and took some utensils, glass and got the bottle of water from the fridge. ‘I would be watching her cooking for our family and calling my attention for not helping her,’ he daydreamed about their future and went nearer to help Sofia to carry the water and glass. Sofia smiled as Sebastian carried the said items and placed them onto the table. Sebastian pulled the chair for her, and she sat down and he sat down beside her.

Sofia got a spoon and the bowl, and took some chicken thigh and placed on his plate, and some sauce as if she glazed on it. She did the same thing for her. Sebastian cut some chicken and placed some on his spoon and took a bite, he can taste a hint of vinegar, soy sauce, and chicken and took careful chewing, and swallowing it, “Hmmm this is good.”

Sofia blushed, “Thanks,” as she took a bite of her lunch. They fell into a comfortable silence eating of their lunch, not only single word was spoken, until Sofia asked, “Seb do you want more?”

“Yeah, a little rice. I hate to admit but this is good.” He blushed, “I usually eat rice cakes with almond butter and some honey for breakfast but rarely rice; unless I’m craving some Chinese or Japanese.”

Sofia gave him a bit of more rice and Seb gave her a grateful smile; they continued to eat their meal. It was relaxed meal, Sebastian was telling her some story of him growing up in Vienna. Sofia finally told him a story about her schoolmate who was a teenage actor got mobbed by fans during a school trip that made the trip cut short. Sebastian helped her in placing the dishes in the dishwasher, she told him that in the Philippines they normal do the elbow grease and it was the same with him in Romania.

“Did you make some of those paintings?” Sebastian asked as he looked at the paintings on her wall as Sofia led them back to the couch.

“Some I did, some were gifts and some were commissioned, like that one,” Sofia smiled as she pointed to a painting of young girl in the garden reading books and with two birds, “That was my first art commission by a Filipino artist. I was acquainted with some people who works in the art gallery and I told them that I wanted a painting with a girl reading and in a garden. It was my gift to myself from retiring as an assistant in a private firm; before I work in the service. And some of them, I have to save because some of them cost me an arm and a leg.”

“Its nice, the colors are happy.” He observed as he placed an arm around her; “So you love to read?”

“Yeah. You too right?” Sofia looked at him nodded in agreement, “It’s mixed I think, from classics to philosophy and history and some current events and some self-help books.”

“Same, but there are some are recommended by my therapist. Basically anything that calls my attention and whats on the NY Times bestsellers list.” Sebastian leaned his head against Sofia’s, “May be we can exchange sometime.” He kissed the side of her head, as Sofia took a piece of paper from the center table, it contained some information about the Heads Together, and the plan on implementing things in this side of Atlantic. He took out his phone from his jean pocket; there were messages from some his friends. He started to read some.

****Seb, are you back? Let’s have drinks at my place.****Will texted. *****Looking forward for some time together. S. Xoxo****Joanne texted. ****Sarge, did you talk to her already? I’ll be in NYC next week. If you did, wanna meet her. ;-)****Chris texted. ***Vanilla Ice! Chris told me that you met a girl! Wanna meet her; I’ll be there next week too.****Mackie texted.

‘I’ll reply to them later, they can wait. I definitely wont reply to Joanne; she was only a rebound that Will’s wife pushing me to date her after Margo and other girls. Chris told Mackie about her; she better brace herself for some craziness with those two jerks,’ Sebastian thought as he swiped all the notifications, and placed his phone back onto the table; amongst the photos of her and family and her friends on a side table he caught his attention. It was a photo of his right profile with his signature, for a Civil War promo. ‘Did she attend a con? How? She’s a fan, but it seems that she wont be selling for a buck about me,’ he felt awful at the thought, ‘better ask her now, before anything gets worst.’

“Sofia, did you attend a con before?” he asked carefully, Sofia was busy scanning the document that she was holding, looked at him and she realised it was one of those things she doesn’t keep; it was one of the things that reminds her of being a fangirl.

“I haven’t been into a real con ever. Another person got it for me during one of your cons; she mailed it to me from Sydney. It was years ago,” Sofia faced him and replied with earnestness, her eyes looked with a certain wisdom from her previous relationship, “Seb, I understand your main concern is privacy towards your family and friends.” 

She gently placed the paper to her lap and took his hand into hers and placed it against her heart, “Okay, I know we’re just at the beginning but I am giving my word of honor that I’m yours. You have my loyalty, my support, my confidence and my love.”

Sebastian listened to Sofia’s answer and mulling over, ‘she sounded honest and serious. But I’m worried my privacy and of my family. I don’t want to doubt her.’ 

Sebastian looked surprised at Sofia’s action but gave her warmheartedly as she took his hand and placed it against her beating heart as he mused, ‘She’s making all the calls but maybe I should prove to her that I love her so much.’ He brought her closer to him and kissed her hard after that he whispered hoarsely, “Draga mea, I’ll be at your side through thick or thin. As I told you, I wont be leaving you alone or our child. I promise.”

Sebastian placed her again on his lap and started to kiss her slowly again and she kissed him back. He lowered his lips onto Sofia’s weak spot, the juncture between her neck and shoulders, alternating of kissing and biting, and when he reached her lower ear and commanded softly, “I want you. Kiss me.”

“Seb,” Sofia moaned, “please.”

He kissed her with more fervor, as he pulled her closer, that he felt their heart beats as one. And he removed her top and she removed his shirt whispered, “I miss you,” kissing him back with such intensity. He slowly trailed kisses on Sofia’s body savoring these moments, showing how much he loves her. He doesn’t tell her, but his kisses let her know how much he adores her.

“Seb, let’s go to my room.” Sofia whispered as she played his hair, peppering kisses on his skin, “The couch isn’t the right place for this.” She slowly standup, pulling him up from the couch; walking towards her bedroom, ‘you have my heart’ Sebastian thought as he made a small nod, as Sofia led him to her room, he noticed her hallway it was all white accented with a brick wall the art works were hanging.

Once they entered her room and went near at the foot of her queen size bed, Sebastian caught her once again in his arms, kissing her with earnestness. Catching their breath, Sebastian placed his forehead against and looked at her, taking into every detail into his memory, from her long lashes to darken brown eyes which shown with intense love, to her aquiline nose, her pouting lips. He slowly kissed each part of her face lightly, before going down to her neck to kissing and biting her then proceeding to her other parts. Once in a while he would look at her with such adoration and such love, Sofia smiled softly and whispered his name breathy, “Sebastian... mi leon, please.”

He kissed, licked and sucked on every inch of her body and once his hands reached her lounge pants which easily comes off, he removes it slowly. He knelt before her, and kissed her small bump where his child. ‘I love you both so much, you and your mom,’ he thought. He glanced at Sofia who gave him the most loving look; her eyes glazed with love and tenderness. While she played with his hair, her hands were making circles.

He stood up and looked at Sofia; picked her up and placed her gently on her bed. Sofia removed his pants and his boxer briefs all at once. Sebastian kissed Sofia as she lay down on the middle of her bed, his body slowly covering hers. He slowly entered her and kissing her more and lovingly. ‘Every moment that I spend with you, I fall harder,’ he thought.

They made love nice and slow, savoring each moments. Sebastian pulls her closer to him as for them to feel their hearts beat as one. Sofia spread her legs wider and she kissed him and her hands roamed his back as they moved together slowly. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it softly.

“Do you love me?” he asked softly as their kiss parted momentarily.

Sofia smiled at him, wiping a hair away from his forehead; looking at his eyes adoringly and whispered, “yes, I love you.”

Kissing her deeper, pouring every emotion that he has for her, Sebastian knew that he will prove to her that he loves her. Sofia tried to reverse their position but he held her into place and commanded “please stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Seb, I’m staying here with you,” she whispered; Sofia started to kiss his cupid bow’s lips then to his cheeks, to his sharp jaw lines; his nose and back to his lips. She placed her forehead against his and bumped light her nose to his; while lifting her hips meeting his as if asking for more, “I need you Seb. Please.”

He took both of hands and intertwined their fingers together, bringing above Sofia’s head. Sebastian’s pace increased as he feels the rolling of her hips. Both of them moving as one, finishing each other one’s rhythms once again; her orgasm and his building fast as pleasure moves through their bodies.

“Sebastian,” she gasped, as Sofia felt that her orgasm heighten inside of her. His thrusts and the rolling of her hips makes pleasure sensors inside of her heighten as she moaned and squeezing his hands hard as she came to reaching her near crescendo.

“Sofia,” Sebastian half panted and grunted as his orgasm reach its peak within him. He thrust deeply into her as he empties himself into her.

Sofia felt him spilling into her gave her the final step to reach her orgasm to erupt inside of her. Her slick walls pulsate around his dick as he thrusts again inside of her, making sure he’s buried inside of her as he orgasms.

Sebastian captures her lips as he felt her orgasm against his. ‘I love the feeling of your slick canal clenching against my dick and milking me as I give you another one,’ he thought seeing Sofia moaning loudly, ‘I’m glad I have her as my girl, glad to be in your arms and between your legs once again.’

Sofia kissed Sebastian in return moving her hands up and through his dark brown hair. “I wont let you go, Sofia,” he whispered as he removed himself from her and took her into his arms for a respite from their amorous activity. Sofia smiled lovingly to him and whispered closing her eyes sleepily, “I to you.” He kissed her forehead, before sleep came over him.


	15. 14- Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they now officially a couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 flew quickly than anyone thought and now we’re almost in the middle of January 2021. Currently, I’m praying that people who will decide the outcome of the second impeachment will be noble and just, its not a matter of which party you belong its being tearing your country tore down rather a place of civility and peace. We all want PEACE not war. 
> 
> However, please read the chapter below to found out between Sebastian and his Sofia. 
> 
> ❤️, S

‘Where am I?’ was the first thought that came to Sebastian when he woke up from his afternoon sleep, he felt a hand on his chest and his arm was around her shoulders. He remembered that he was in Sofia’s apartment and their amorous activity earlier. Sebastian played with her brownish black hair. He looked at Sofia’s sleeping form, she was lightly snoring and he slowly looked around her room, the walls were white, there was a beige chaise on the corner with blanket and a book on it. ‘Her room was cleaner than I expected,’ he mused, ‘I wonder if she what things she loves to make,’ he looked down at her, ‘should I propose now or later? Should I let this relationship work? We need to talk about us. I have to consider her to my partner, am I even ready for everything?’

He was started to feel anxious when he felt that Sofia moved a little her hand brushing lightly his member, it was getting harder. He slowly moved his hand and brought it down between her legs and felt it was wet, he slowly parted the curls and slowly rubbing her clit up and down, he smiled naughtily; “Seb,” she whispered. While Sofia’s hand started to moved up and down along his member, he felt her smiled and he whispered, “Sofia.” 

Sofia lifted her head to look at him, Sebastian removed his hand from her center, but placed them at her hips and lifted her and slowly placed her on top of his dick. “Seb!” she exclaimed at the sudden intrusion of his dick into her pussy; Sebastian didn’t move for Sofia can adjust at the intrusion of his dick. He guided Sofia to let her ride him till both of them were moaning mess; and he came in her third time that day. 

“Te quiero Seb.” Sofia whispered, as she fell down onto his chest feeling both slowing their heartbeats. 

“Draga mea,” Sebastian kissed her forehead as it leaves him a satisfied and contented feeling for the very first time in a long time, “I love when you are in my arms.” Sofia slowly removed herself on top of him, and they both sat each other, their clothes and the blanket were strewn on the floor. Sofia was listening calmly onto his steadying heartbeat, “Sebastian, I know that we are at the beginning, I have to tell you something.” 

“What is it?” he asked as he played a strand from her hair and he secretly hoped, ‘hoping that there is nothing serious or dreadful’.

“I haven’t told my parents about us,” she replied as she hugged him at his waist. 

“No worries, we will talk to them soon; but you know, I kinda mentioned you to my mom.” He said calmly and reminded. “Babe, we need to take a shower and we need to make it official.” 

“Hmm…Am I stinky to you, Mr. Stan?” Sofia giggled as she raised an eyebrow. Unexpectedly, Sebastian raised Sofia’s arm to smell her armpit, that was the first time he did it to anyone, “No Ms Alvarez. Am I?” Sofia laughed as she smelled his armpit, “You smell like sweat and sex, Mr. and I’m not complaining.”

“Me neither, where’s your bath?” he stood up from the bed and pulling her close to him, “I want to shower you with everything.” 

Sofia led him into her en-suite bath and they passed by her walk-in closet. It was a bit messy because of some her strewn clothes in the floor. 

“Shower? Bath?” she asked as she went towards to get some bath towels for both of them. Sebastian looked at her all white bath room, the fixtures were modern and he thought, ‘she‘s lucky because her apartment was in a prime location’. “Lets have a bath,” he answered as he slowly turned on the faucet for her tub to have the lukewarm temperature for the bath, “do you have bath bombs?” 

Sofia went near to him and giving him her container for bath salts and replied, “No but I have some bath salts here. Do you want some oils in it?”

Feeling curious Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in question; he placed some salts in the bath, “What kind?”

“Only lavender and lemon; I’m bit into these oils.” She replied standing beside him, holding bottles of her essential oils, do you want relaxed or refreshed?” 

“Relax, draga mea.” 

“Lavander it is.” She dropped like a few drops then made a swirling ripple so everything will be mixed well, she placed her hand to check the temperature finding out it was okay; Sebastian did the same and he went inside the bath, reaching out his hand for Sofia for her to join him. 

Sofia went in having her back against him, Sebastian placed his arms around her waist and lingering on her tummy, she placed hers on tops of his. ‘Maybe I should I accompany her to her next scan, or have her meet mom and call her parents,’ he thought, as he kissed the top of her forehead, “Sofia, what are your plans for the next few days?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll hear mass at St. Paddy’s; then go to the grocery or just have a lazy day and prepare for the week. I don’t know. Unless you have some plans for us?” Sofia replied as she lather the washcloth and started to wash her arms and raised Sebastian’s arms and doing the same way. 

“Hmm, maybe we can go mass tomorrow and have lunch or something if you like. You know, I have two weeks off and then another filming will start in LA then Atlanta for reshoots for Marvel and then back here for the holidays; we can spend it together.” Sebastian said softly, placing his chin on her right shoulder, “I know my schedule is booked till early January, maybe we can fused our schedules together moving forward.”

“I’d like for the holidays and these two weeks of yours; my schedule is in a routine except for some consular work in the North-East around early December and some charity launching by next year around February; I have some traveling to Manila in March; then I need to attend a conference in Geneva. I think we can work around our schedules together.” Sofia agreed; as she turned to looked at him, “Seb, I want this to work out.”

“Me too, draga,” Sebastian smiled, “you know, after we do here. I need to go back to my place to fix things then maybe we can go out for a dinner or something. Just wear something normal.” ‘I want this to make official,’ he decided quietly as he puller her closer to him.

“Sebastian! Are you asking for a date?” Sophia’s cheeks turned pink; he nodded. “I’d love to.”

They fell into a comfortable silent and the water was turning cool as the minutes passed. Sofia stood up and Sebastian went out first then help her to step out. Sebastian took the nearby towels in the chair and started to wipe off the water droplets from their bodies. He silently observed their height difference and how beautiful she is; his eyes fell on her tummy and knelt and kissed it again. Sofia was looking at him lovingly and bestowed a relaxing smile. “Seb, please promise me one thing—whatever our future holds, I don’t want to be alone.” 

“You won’t,” he guaranteed as they walked back to her room. Sofia went to her walked in closet to dress; and Sebastian retraced his steps to get his articles of clothing that were strewn on the floor of the bedroom and on the sofa. He immediately dressed up in a record time and walked back to her room and sat down on her bed; he took out his phone from his jeans’ pocket and he saw over 50 notifications ranging from direct messages in IG, text message from his mom, to emails from Emily and the director for the project in LA. He decided that they will hear from him tomorrow but he decided that he will be replying to the text messages.

****Fiu, I passed by your apartment earlier but the doorman told me that you left immediately. I left a bag for you at the lobby.*** his mom texted. 

****Mama, yeah I went out, and I’ll be back there later, thanks. **** he replied. 

****Seb, are you back? Let’s have drinks at my place.****Will texted.

****Yeah, maybe later this week,I wanna meet you someone.****he replied. 

*****Looking forward for some time together. S. Xoxo****Joanne texted; which he erased it immediately then turned off the notifications or anything from her. 

****Sarge, did you talk to her already? I’ll be in NYC next week. If you did, wanna meet her. ;-)****Chris texted. 

***Am with her. I’ll tell her. (:D)****he answered CEvans’s text. 

***Sexy Seabass! Chris told me that you met a girl! Wanna meet her; I’ll be there next week too.****Mackie texted.

****Chocolaccino! Hahaha. Yeah, see you with Evans next week. Thanks. (:D)***** he replied. 

Then he was already reading the e-mail about his upcoming project for an independent film in LA and what to expect and what kind he wanted to throw into. Sebastian was fully engrossed with the e-mail because he has to do something about his character that he wants to tap in. 

“Seb?” Sofia called his attention, he look up only to see Sofia wearing a dark green cable knit sweater; and a pair of dark slim jeans, with a simple silver necklace with some pendants and a wrist watch. Her hair was hanging loose; her make up was minimal. 

‘She’s stunning; her clothes are always classic,’ he thought, as his mouth went slack; Sofia smiled at him as she walks towards him and sat beside him on her bed. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he said in awe; Sofia blushed as he kissed at the side of her forehead, “thanks, you’re the one, not me.” 

Sebastian didn’t except that Sofia doesn’t acknowledge that she is a stunner; “Babe, trust me, you’re stunning.” He placed an arm around her. 

She shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not always confident or comfortable in my own skin.” 

“Why?” Sebastian’s brows furrowed in concern, ‘maybe she was a victim of bullying or something.’

“Growing up in a co-ed private school, I was bullied by my peers especially boys; they gave me nasty nicknames like weirdo or smelly Sofia or tattle tippy, are some of the names that they gave me. There’s even a time that I hide in a girl’s toilet to eat my lunch and only to get out when the break is over,” Sofia confessed, “or sometimes my classmates would destroy your project. I spend most of my time in the library.” 

“I was teased too because of my Romanian accent and some kids called me a communist,” he said, “I guess we’re both; so you’ll wait or you’re coming back with me to my place?” ‘I hope that you’ll consider the latter,’ he thought. 

“Can I? I’d understand that you’re unpacking,” she answered shrugging her shoulders; he nodded, “Okay, I’ll go with you.”

With that they left her room because Sofia’s tote bag was in her hanging at her coat rack at the foyer. Sebastian followed her and he remembered that photos on the common area as they walked towards the foyer, “Sofia, I left the ultrasound printouts on your center table.” 

“Okay, lemme get it,” Sofia said as she walked further inside. Sebastian decided to follow her in; Sofia got the said envelope from the table but Sebastian stood near her that when she turned around she bumped into his arms once again and said, “Seb here mmmph— are the copies”. 

‘I want her in my arms and not to let her go,’ he thought as he plainly kissed her forehead and replied, “Thanks. Let’s go.” He released her from his hold but took her hand leading her back to the foyer. “Wait, I forgot something from my room,” Sofia said, deciding not bring her tote, she went back to her room to get her black Gucci clutch, which contained her mobile and small power bank, compact powder, her card case with her cards and some cash, small comb, and keys. 

Sebastian was waiting for her at the foyer lacing up his sneakers, Sofia doubled checked her electricity and went to place the clutch on her shoulder, Sebastian was already waiting for her at the door, tying up the laces of his Nike white sneakers. Sofia got her trusty old Keds white sneakers and slowly tying it up as soon she was done; she wore her coat. Sebastian closed the door and Sofia double locked it. 

“You got your photos?” Sofia asked quietly Sebastian as they waited for the elevator to ding. 

“Yeah,” he replied as he tapped the hoodie pocket where he placed it, she smiled as he took her hand. They rode the elevator and took the 9 minute walk from her place to his place. They had a small talk about their favorite things from colors, flower and ideal date. He discovered that she prefers white roses over red ones or tulips and lily of the valley; blues, greens and red when it comes to colors; anything that sparks her interest — books, art galleries, coffee and history. ‘I better call florist to make an arrangement for her to be delivered to her place next week and once she is back to work’ he thought as they arrived at his place. 

The doorman greeted Sebastian and Sofia went into the lobby however, Sebastian remembered that his mom passed by and left something for him which he got it; Sofia waited for him. 

“Did someone left it for you?” Sofia asked, as they walked near the elevator and it dinged open and seeing him holding a paper bag. 

“Yeah, its from my mom; she has this habit to cook me some meals that I have to reheat on the stove,” Sebastian said as they rode and Sebastian pressed the floor where his place was, “have you tried some Romanian food?”

“Hmmm, I haven’t,” Sofia shook her head, as they arrived at his door. Sebastian fished out his keys and opened the door and both went inside. 

“Mama would cook Romanian food and bring it to me once I arrived from filming or traveling,” he said as he took off his shoes while Sofia removed her sneakers and coat. Sebastian took her coat and placed it on his coat rack, he noticed it was a Burberry; Sofia placed her shoes beside his at the shoe rack. Sebastian took the bag at the kitchen; Sofia followed him in the kitchen as he removed the containers from the bag; it was some home cooked meals. 

“Maybe we can eat them here or do you want us to get some dinner?” he asked as he placed the containers in the fridge. 

Sofia shrugged her shoulders, “it’s up to you,” as she remembered that Sebastian said that he considered NYC as his home; and she was slowly adopting the city as her city too but also considered Manila and London as her first and second homes. 

He really wanted to eat his mom’s home cook Romanian meals but it can wait; and he promised her to make it official with a dinner and he thought, ‘I hope there’s a dessert in Mom’s meals that we can share after having dinner in the restaurant’. “Lets go and we can have a cuppa here afterwards.” 

“Sure,” Sofia nodded, “can we have something that we both like?” 

‘Shit, what was one of her fave cuisines? Italian?’ Sebastian scratched the nape of his neck trying to remember, “Aside from my mom’s cooking, I’ve been craving for some good ol’ NYC pizza.”

“Pizza?! I’ve been craving lately for some pizza too,” Sofia’s eyes lighted up, “you read my mind.” 

“Really? I know this quiet Italian pizzeria near here, we need to grab an Uber ‘coz its in Brooklyn.” 

“Papa and my uncle stayed there before in the 1990s,” she explained as his left brow raised in question, “my dad’s dad; he died from cancer in ’99.” 

“What kind of cancer?” he inquired as he brought out the ultrasound prints from his hoodie pocket and placed it on the door of his refrigerator; with a magnet.

“Pancreas; he was diagnosed it in April and he died July that year.” She said casually, “then my mom’s mom died April the next year from cardiac arrest. I was there at her side when she took her last breath.” 

“I’m sorry to hear about it,” Sebastian apologized as he grabbed her right hand, Sofia smiled sadly then laced her fingers to his, “I was 14 back then…I remembered my mom was just diagnosed with high blood by that time and my uncle who is a doctor and my mom’s only sibling and younger than her, left us in the hospital for hours. I had to pump this manual respirator to Nanay (that’s what I called her, which means mom in Filipino). My hands were aching from it and the nurses replaced it a ventilator with oxygen. I spent her last hours upon my mom’s request—praying and singing some religious songs; and promised to look after my mom and my uncle and his son. I had to step up at that time and I saw her how she died; the nurses and the doctor tried to revived her but when her heart stopped that they had to cover with blanket.” 

“Sofia, I don’t know what to say. You saw a life of your loved one ended.” Sebastian said in awe. Sofia said softly, “ask me if I’m afraid to die.”

“Are you?” he asked in a whisper while looking at her brown eyes earnestly. 

“No; it’s being alone and lonely at your last moment is my biggest fear.” Sofia looking at his Arctic blue eyes seriously, “its one of the things you should know about me. I don’t talk about it with other people whom I am not close with.” 

“I understand. You know that I grew up with my maternal grandparents in Constanta when mom flew to Austria to work.” Sebastian told her, “I remember when my grandmother died; I was inconsolable. That my stepdad had to find me a therapist to go over my grief. I was the only grandchild and I was really close to her. ”

“Is this therapist same one you still go with when you needed it?” Sofia asked curiously. 

“Yeah, but how did you get over your grief?” he asked quietly, wondering why she doesn’t need a therapist.

“The first night when she died and I went home with dad, I broke down that night,” Sofia continued, “I got over the shocked and all that. I had to make myself busy, like helping around and going over some pictures that we kept. I guess talking helps a lot and spending more time with some relatives and I knew that she is better place with Tatay, (my maternal grandfather).” 

“It hurt but we move on and let those little things, the memories we have of them helps a lot,” Sebastian agreed, remembering the pizza for their dinner, “so we’re both hungry, I should book us an Uber going there.” 

“Where are we going?” Sofia curiously asked. 

“Lucali’s in Brooklyn.” ‘How typical of yourself to make things official with her,’ Sebastian replied as he silently chastised himself; while he fiddled his phone and immediately book an Uber for the two of them. That luckily arrived like more or less ten minutes of the booking.

They left his apartment building and went down for the car. The whole time of the car ride, Sebastian held Sofia’s hand or just watching her as Sofia looked at the different views; when Sofia felt that Sebastian was watching her, she turned at him and smiled, asked, “Why?”

He shook his head, “It’s been a while I had a date and doing it so casually.” 

“It’s okay, you’re not the only one.” Sofia smiled as she leant closer to his side, “It seems that you are close to your mom, could you tell me about your mom.”

“Oh okay, she’s a pianist, and teaching it to kids in her neighborhood once in a while. She and my biological dad divorced when I was two. I grew up with my maternal grandparents in Constanta while she worked abroad in Vienna. She went back to Romania to bring me to Austria and there she met my stepdad who brought me and her here.” Sebastian placed an arm around her shoulders, “my biological dad remarried and had some kids while he worked as one of the managing directors for my godmother Anastasia.”

“Do you still talk to your dad?” 

“Yeah, once in while and sometimes I visit him when I’m in LA. How about your folks?” 

“Hmmm, my mom is a stay-at-home wife when my folks married; right now she’s an academic tutor to some neighborhood kids. While my dad is a retired golf pro. I know how to play but I don’t play regularly coz I don’t want to get dark like him and my allergies to grass and pollens. Before they got married, my mom was worked as a registrar and acting principal; then she changed job in a military bank then they got married and had me. When I was growing up, my dad is one of the managers for ‘family business’, which was a school bus for private schools.” 

“You’ve said that your paternal grandfather stayed here in Brooklyn?”

“Yeah in the 80’s and 90’s; he stayed in 30-something Battery Avenue.” Sofia replied, “my uncle moved to California and Papa died in 1999.” 

“So you’ve been here before? When you’re growing up what I meant.” 

“Just once back in college for MUN in the city; then I visited some relatives in Maryland, Illinois, Texas and California. I had good time and some unforgettable memories.”

“You arrived at your destination.” The app announced in the car, Sebastian took out his wallet and paid the driver. They got off the car and found themselves in a busy dinner hour and had to wait for 15 minutes outside to get a table inside. Luckily there was no fan that was insight to disturb their dinner, except for the owner, who knew Sebastian as one of his clients and gave them a table in a bit secluded part of the pizzeria. 

Sebastian ordered the best known pizza and a cold beer for him and iced tea for Sofia. They shared the whole pizza and even finished it. Sebastian was observing her, she was relax and clearly enjoying herself with his company; he was telling her something about his experience in one of the cons he attended that some people would do with their poses, and there were different kind of fans. Some were respectful and there were times some went over board. “Some plainly stood like in shock or speechless,” he said before taking a bite of his pizza.

“Which meant you have to calm their nerves,” Sofia said before taking a sip of her drink, “Don’t you feel anxious when you meet random strangers?” 

“I still do, you know, there are times I just shrugged it off but deep inside I’m sweating,” he replied as he took another slice of pizza from the plate, “is it also the same with your work especially facing some problems?”

“Yeah especially when we needed to visit citizens who were imprisoned or asking some legal assistance if their employer or co-worker abuses them especially in the Middle East. You are the face of their national government and it’s one of the things you got to do is to help them. For the most of the times, it is draining physically, emotionally and mentally; because you tend to listen and take down notes. If I have time to decompress or relax, I go for a walk in the museum or visit Barnes and Nobles during my breaks.” Sofia answered as she took a napkin near her to wipe off the oil from her lips.

“Barnes and Nobles?! How come we haven’t bump into each other?” he wondered, ‘If I’m not the only who loves to be surrounded by books.’ 

“Maybe we’re busy with our careers,” Sofia answered as she looked at her empty plate and placed her utensils together on the center of her plate, then took a sigh before asking, “I don’t want to be serious, but do you think your fans will get a wind of this?” 

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrow at the thought, “You mean us? And our child?” His fans were really hardcore and can be vicious to the people he cares the most. 

Sofia nodded, “I can stay behind the scenes and our child, but I’m worried about your fans to be honest.” 

“They can be vicious, and some borderline crazy or obsessive, and stalking everyone in my life.” Sebastian said gravely, “That is one of the reasons why I fired Netania, aside from her racists, anti-semitic and xenophobic posts. She told one or two people about me sleeping around with a fan.” 

“But how did she find out about me?” Sofia asked. 

“She caught me looking at your photos that I have and reading our old texts on my phone; she could peered over my shoulder during in between takes. And naturally, I told her about you, basic stuff. I got all moody and angsty before the filming in Greece.” 

“Hmmm, it seems that people she talked with is the same person, I met her over last weekend here with some people,” Sofia replied quietly, got her phone from her clutch, and started to scroll down her photos and opened her burner account in IG, and gave her phone to Sebastian. 

“How?” Sebastian asked curiously and his heart started to beat a bit faster, because Sofia was sharing some personal things to him; he took the phone and slowly scroll down all her messages and looked at her burner account carefully.

“Your fandom, I met them when I was in between jobs before joining my current one. I was a freelance writer for a fashion/lifestyle website and I wrote about your fashion style; that’s all where it started,” Sofia explained. “I started to follow fan accounts and talked with them; became friends, eventually I was part of a page that you’re following and got accused of talking to you. Got kicked out, betrayed, and all drama went online; even framed me out of spreading lies about your fans. These happened before I join the service and got busy with work. I got to London and involved with Henry. I left the fandom right after I passed the exams and those people once in a while they would check in with me. They sent me a dm if I am in the US to meet them up here, so I said yes to meet them.” 

“You mean these people in the group chat?” He asked as he browsing the profiles and trying to remember the names of the people she was talking with. He saw them talking about their lives and some prodding Sofia to say yes for a small get together in the city. Some of them looked familiar to him especially the ones who kept on attending all of his appearances in cons. “Can I switch accounts?” he asked for permission. 

Sofia nodded and watched as he was checked her dm in her two accounts and its seems that she was handling the Instagram page of the consulate and other one is her main handle; and saw his dms to her. 

“What do you mean you got accused of talking to me?” he asked; giving her phone back, he remembered two pages that he personally followed that was made by his fans, it could one of it, “Which one?”

“We adore for Seb.” Sofia replied as her cheeks flushed, “I think it was during the first month, you sent a heart and I replied with a heart. Rachelle unsend it because she got a shock and a full blown online argument with her and other people that were involved with the page. Got me kicked out and the next thing I know that my name was exposed in some gossip Tumblr blogs and accusing me of spreading the lies amongst with some of your fans, then the page got hacked and all out drama with other people online.” 

“You mean, you were one of the people managing it.” Seb sounded concerned as he held her hand, “And those people you’ve met last weekend were the same people kicked you out and one of them got the wind about us thru Netania.” 

“Yeah, and when we were talking about you fired Netania, I got a little worried to be honest; coz I know first hand how some fans are vicious and drama filled if they got the wind of us and our child. The vicious comments, the death threats, etc. I know how it goes. They go after you and taunt you till you give in or do something.” 

“Yes, Sofia, you know and understand have the life I have.” Seb’s eyes went wide, and she gave his hand in squeeze, “That’s the reason I spend less nowadays in my public IG.” 

“I’ve noticed it, you interacted less for the past months. Can we go home?” Sofia asked him, as her eyes observed the thickening crowd in the place. 

“Yeah, we can have some dessert back,” Sebastian stood up, “I hope Mama made something good for a dessert.” Sofia smiled as he took her hand and lead her out of Lucali’s. 

They went out and hailed a cab at once, going back to Sebastian’s. Both of the them failed to notice of a group of women waiting in line for their turn, saw Sebastian holding Sofia’s hand as they rode the taxi and once inside of the taxi, Sebastian placed an arm around Sofia’s shoulder as she leant against his. He leaned in kissed her on her forehead.


	16. 15- Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls with whom?

Sofia wasn’t expecting that Sebastian would be replying or even going to her place earlier that day. She only wanted for them to talk and see where they both stand. But she was wrong, it seems that Sebastian wanted to pursue a relationship with her, and she too. The only different is that something happened between the two of them. She was aware of the price of having a semi-public and semi-private relationship it will be like her and Henry however this time, the guy is different. ‘I hope that he is man of his word,’ she thought as she watched Sebastian who was busy typing away something on his phone. 

They were both in the taxi riding back from their dinner date at Lucali’s, to talk about some things and opening and sharing intimate details about themselves. Sofia looked at the city lights and looked down at the tummy, thought, ‘you are loved, my little one. Your daddy loves you, I’m sure of it.’ 

“Sofia?” Sebastian called her attention; she was thinking how to break down with her parents especially that she’s on the other side of the world and she wanted for them to be at her side at this time. 

“Yeah?” 

“My mom texted and she wanted us to have lunch tomorrow with her in her place?” Sebastian asked. 

‘It would be better to meet her at the earliest. I do hope that she’ll accept me and the child,’ Sofia thought and without any second thought she replied, “umm, sure Seb. I’m not sure if she’ll like me.”

“No worries,” his voice sounded hopeful, “I mentioned you to my mom when we were texting months ago. I’m sure she’ll love you.” 

“Okay,” she doesn’t trust herself to be sounded hopeful. The taxi driver stopped at the curbside of Sebastian’s place. Sofia took out her wallet to pay the total, but Sebastian shook his head and he immediately gave the cash to the driver. They went down and inside Sebastian’s apartment building. 

All the way up, it was a quiet ride, Sebastian held her hand but Sofia’s thoughts were running away from her, ‘How can I tell my folks? Should I quit my career? Will we last?’ Sebastian gave squeeze as if he can sense her anxiety and worries. 

“Sofia, are you okay?” he gave a questioning look.

“Kinda,” she replied, not wanting to give him more worries; but he gave her a raised eyebrow. 

“Something is bothering you, I can tell,” Sebastian placed his arm around her, as Sofia bit her lower lip as she felt worried or her anxiety kicked in. 

“I just have a lot to process from here and moving forward.” She mumbled, as they walked towards Sebastian’s place, “our careers, our personal lives, our child and our future.”

Sebastian opened the door while Sofia went and removed her coat and shoes as Sebastian did the same. 

“I understand that you are worried. You want me to be honest, with you?” Sebastian stopped at his tracks and turned to face her. 

Sofia stopped at her tracks and answered, “yes.” ‘It would be a long night,’ she mused, ‘it would be better to lay everything on the table.’

Sebastian took a deep breath and looked at her eyes, “I’m happy, sad and worried at the same time.” They walked towards his beige couch and sat beside each other; holding each other’s hands. 

“Happy that you agreed to be my partner and we’ll have a child together. Sad that I left you for the first few months. Worried about your family will say about me; our careers, our lives, our future. I feel protective of you and our little one, when it comes to everyone - from my manager, publicist, friends, and fans.” Sebastian expatiated as he intertwined his hand with hers, “Tomorrow, I will tell my ma that we are pregnant and you’re my girl at our lunch date with her. You know, that will be our first step; then we can call your parents tomorrow evening to tell them.” 

“Then, you’ll contact your manager, and maybe meet some of your friends and mine as well,” Sofia nodded, as she squeezed her hand in assurance. “Seb, if we will go public as in with public as in news agencies, etc. please don’t stage it.” 

‘Stage it?” he quizzed.

“Calling on the photographers to take photos of you,” Sofia replied, “I’ve been there Seb, sometimes those paps can truly invade and push their cameras right in front of your face.” 

“You have some experience with them when you are with your ex?”

“Yeah.”

“It always staged, babe and it is always far away from us. It is usually the call of the management if it is needed. Usually it is for publicity stunt concerning work.” Sebastian said. 

“That’s the American paparazzi but some can be creepy, like that Atlanta pap guy,” Sofia countered passionately. “I can see it’s important for your work, but there are people who will place your safety at risk.” 

“I heard it from my cast mates before with Chris. I’m very well aware of him. As long as he doesn’t cross that line and thats what the security is for.” 

“Okay…Umm. We wont be able to finish this conversation. And I wont be able to feel good if we have an argument about it.” Feeling it as a defeat, she looked down at their hands.

“Sofia, we’re only discussing, not arguing, draga.” He said immediately gave her a reassuring hug, “If we will argue, it will be different we would be raising voices at each other.”

“Or one of us will giving a cold shoulder the whole day.” 

“Dessert?” he asked as he went to the kitchen to get a dessert; she nodded. ’Shit, I feel that I’m an ass to him,’ she thought sadly. ‘I should follow him.’ She stood up and followed him. 

She went near to Sebastian as he was re-plating the dessert that his mom prepared for him. Sofia placed her arms around his waist and hugged him. Sebastian felt her arms quickly turned at her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Sorry, I’m really bad at this too,” Sofia confessed in a muffled voice as she didn’t raised her head against Sebastian’s chest. 

“Soph, we’re this together.” He looked down at her, “you know, we both want this to work and we’ll figure it out.” 

“Look at our dessert, plăcintă cu mere, sweet apple cake with some dough in between,” Sebastian smiled sweetly. “If I remembered correctly that you love apple pies of sorts.” 

Sofia raised her eyes and she slightly nodded, “Are you going to reheat it?”

“Yep,” Sebastian replied, “do you want something to go with it? I think I have some green tea or coffee?”

“Tea would be great with it. Where can I get them?” Sofia asked as she moved away from Sebastian and saw the kettle, opened it and saw it was empty. “Its empty, where can I get a clean water?” 

“You can get it from the fridge, I have some water there.” Sebastian answered. However, he hasn’t got any 5 gallons water on his water dispenser and he said, “I have to place an order for a 5 gallons bottle.”

Sofia went to got the water as she poured it into the electric kettle, and Sebastian got the coffee mugs from the upper cabinet, and placed a bag of tea in each mug. He got as well the bottle of the honey from the fridge as well. As the water boiling, Sebastian was watching Sofia as she felt her phone vibrating and ringing, because she wasn’t expecting for any phone calls or whatsoever unless it is an emergency from the consulate/embassy. As she looked at her phone’s screen, it was her mom. 

“It’s already the morning back in Manila. I need to take this call,” Sofia said softly to him as Sebastian nodded. 

“Ma?” Sofia answered her phone. 

“Sofia, anak (daughter/son), is it true that you're pregnant?” her mom asked loudly, Sebastian can hear it. It was clearly her mom’s voice was with distressed and disappointed at the same time. 

Sofia felt that her heart stopped from beating and her hands began to sweat. The color of face drained. Sebastian stopped on what he was doing and slowly stood beside because it seems that Sofia was about to faint and fall. He led her to the sofa back to the living room and they both sat down. Sofia looked at Sebastian, her eyes were asking permission and he slowly nodded.

With deep sigh, Sofia answered, “Yes, I’m pregnant. How did you know? Who told you?”

“Sofia, mi hija. Si Cathie ang nagsabi samin ng Daddy mo (Cathie told us), and she mentioned you had a one-night stand with an actor without any protection. Your dad wanted to you to come home immediately and the guy left you.” 

“Mommy is that Sofia you’re talking to, right now? I want to talk to her right now. Artista pa ang nakabuntis sa iyo? Pinabaayan ka namin nakipagrelasyon ka doon sa Briton at Arabo! And you didn’t heard about us complaining. And now this? Ano na lang mukhang ihaharap naming sa lahat! (An actor made you pregnant. We let you had a relationship with that British and Arab. What kind of face we will show to other people!)” Sofia heard the yelling of her dad, she knows that he’s disappointed and dismayed at her. 

“Dad, oo (yes). ”

“Mom, Dad, I was about to tell you that I’m pregnant; but Cathie beat me to tell you personally,” Sofia said softly and her voice slowly breaking as she held her phone to be in front of her and Sebastian and her dad’s voice can be heard. Sebastian changed it from handheld to speaker voice. “I’m with him right now, Mom, Dad.” 

“HE’S THERE! GOOD! I WANT TO SPEAK WITH HIM!” Her dad bellowed, “I WANT HIM TO BE RESPONSIBLE!” 

“Alejandro, your blood pressure,” her mom said as she tries to calm Alejandro, Sofia’s dad, “your daughter is an adult, not a little child.” Sofia can imagine her mom trying to calm her dad in the living room at her childhood home.

“Dad, Mom please, we knew each other weeks before that happened. It happened naturally, we fell in love,” Sofia trying to placate the tensed situation, “and I wanted to you guys to meet not like this. But—,” she sighed loudly. Sofia saw Sebastian’s tensed facial expression, however he had his arm around her comforting and slightly that gave her courage, nodding towards her. She also placed an arm around him and gave him a gently squeezed in reassurance before saying with conviction over the phone. “Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Sebastian, my boyfriend and the father of my child. Sebastian, on the phone, my parents, Tessy and Alejandro.” 

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Alvarez, I’m sorry that we’ve met this way over the phone.” Sebastian greeted softly, “Please do not worry about her, I will be 101% beside her.” 

There was a silence on the other line, then her mom’s voice can be heard. “Hi Sebastian. You’re dating our unica hija (only daughter)?”   
“Yes, we just went out for dinner tonight,” he said respectfully as he affectionately smiled at her. 

There was a shuffling and the muffled voices of her parents can be heard. Sebastian arched his eyebrow in question, Sofia shrugged her shoulders. Her mom was prodded his dad to talk but her dad just angrily muttered something in Filipino about her being his only daughter and being a baby still in his eyes.

“What are your intentions with my daughter? Will you stay with her until the baby arrives?” Her dad asked bluntly, “Will you provide for her and your child? What is your job?”

Sofia watched Sebastian as he leant towards her and his hand ran against his hair on his right side. Her dad was straight-forward man and wanted the best for her daughter. And it seemed that her dad wanted to grill him up, and they would have that talk man to man. 

Sebastian looked at her earnestly and he said resolutely, “My intentions with your daughter is honorable, sir. I intend to stay longer than till our baby’s birth. I will provide everything for her and our child’s future, Sir. I work as an actor in the movies. I’m not sure if you are familiar with the Winter Soldier in the Marvel movies. I’m playing him for quite some time. I made some investments with real estate and stocks. I partially own a small multimedia company.” 

“I’m sure I watched them. And you think that these income that you said can provide well for my daughter? She is very important to me and her mom,” Her dad asked. 

“Yes, sir. I am certain about my feelings and my intentions sir. It will never change. I will do my very best to protect, to provide and to take care of her and our child now and in the future.” 

“Hmmm, okay, you better take care of her at this moment. She’s very precious to me and her mom. We will still have to talk face to face soon.” Her dad said with certainty, “Sofia, you heard us talk. Sofia, the troubles you placed us most of the time — with your previous relationships.”

“Dad, please trust me on this. This is different from the past. I’m really sorry that you and mom heard the news from my colleague. To be honest, Sebastian and I are planning to call you soon as possible.” Sofia said meekly.

“Sofia, anak (daughter), kami ng Daddy mo all out support sa iyo. Noong pumasa ka sa FSO - go. Nagboyfriend ka doon sa Arabo, pero alam namin hindi uubera, sige ka pa. (we support you all the way. When you passed the FSO - go we let you. You had an Arab boyfriend, you didn’t hear anything, you know that we didn’t like him for you but you still continued.)” Her mom’s voice was laced of concerned and worried, “That British guy, he left you. And now, you’re in a new relationship and pregnant! What else will be your next problem? Sofia, how did you two meet? Don’t tell me that you got curious and you sank deeper. Di ba yan ang problema mo!? (That’s your problem!) Your curiosity always lead you into trouble and now you’re in trouble. How can we solve this?! How can you be sure that he will provide and support you?!?!?! Ang taas taas ng pangrap mo tapos nagpabuntis ka!!! (Your dreams are so high and now you became pregant!) Ano na lang ang sasabihin ng lahat? Yung mga kaibigan ng daddy mo! Mga kamag-anak! (What will other people say? Your dad’s friends! Our family!)”

“I’m sorry!” Sofia’s voiced meekly but she felt her cheeks became red in anger and she felt her eyes were getting wet, “Me being pregnant is a problem? Sorry, ma, dad pero hindi na batang musmos na kailangan bantayan! Oo, buntis ako at mahal ko siya. (Sorry mom, dad, but I’m not little child that needs supervision from you. Yes, I’m pregnant and I love him.) This is different! Hindi siya tulad nina Adrian and Henry!!! Hindi siya isang impostor o pekeng tao! (He’s not Adrian and Henry! He’s not a fake or an impostor!) I can still work and he has films and ongoing projects! You’ve heard him, he said he will take care of me and your apo. Sinabi ni Cathie sa inyo dahil nagkakaroon kami ng inggitan sa trabaho at sa personal na buhay, even if she doesn’t tell it right infront of me, I can feel there is (Cathie told you this because she and I are having rivalry in our careers and personal life.) I can tell, Ma. Remember what I kept telling you when I was with Henry and I spent my time with his family. Cathie kept commenting and complaining that I live the life she wanted and I kept getting the attention of important people and not her.” 

“Yeah, I remembered that.” Her mom answered. 

“Please don’t worry about me, mom! I understand and I know what I’m getting myself into. I am staying in this relationship with him,” She looked straight at Sebastian’s blue eyes, as she continued in a serious tone, “William and Catherine and I with Henry and his wife, are in the final stages to have the ‘Heads Together’ here in the US and I’ll be the managing director in this side of Atlantic as I’m still one of the board of the directors. I have plans to continue my vice-consul position, and working at the same time for Heads Together.”

“If you’re worrying with what people say, then I’m sorry I do not need their approval. The only approval I need is from you and your support for me in this relationship and your grandchild. I want you to see your grandchild and for my child know and learn their heritage and family. I kept on saying, I have to do things my way and not getting into trouble. But this is my life and I am perfectly happy where I am right now with him at my side. I’m sorry mom, dad.” 

“Anak, you know that we want for you to have best in everything. Mahal ka namin ng Daddy mo.” Her mom’s voice cracked with some tears. 

“I know, mom, but this time, please I know that I am safe. I love you both so much.” Sofia’s voice broke as their few tears flowing down her cheek. Sebastian wiped the tears from her face with his thumb, and mouthed, “I love you.” 

“I’m sorry, if you heard everything,” she whispered to him.

“It’s okay, Soph.” Sebastian smiled sadly before addressing Sofia’s mom over the speakerphone, “Ma’am, please don’t worry about her with me. I will take care of your daughter and your grandchild as if they are the most precious and important things to me since I met your daughter and learned about our child together. I love them both. Once both of work schedules permit, we will meet each other in person.” 

“I hope you understand Sebastian that Sofia is the most precious and important thing to me and her dad. Take care of them. Sofia, you should’ve told me weeks ago even on the phone. And don’t worry about Cathie, anak; remember what your grandmother used to say to me when I was a kid, “If you’re a tree that has a lot of fruits, people has the tendency to throw stones at you because you have more fruits than theirs. Inggit lang sila. Mind your own business,” her mom reminded the seated couple over the phone. 

“Yes,” they said at the same time, leaving the feeling that both of them are like kids. “Ma, we have to go, but don’t worry we will call you tomorrow. Eh I meant tonight.” Sofia replied, as she remembered it was morning back in Manila. 

“Alright, before both of you go, Sofia please give our numbers and even the landline at home to him, if he wants to talk to us. Our lines are open.” Mom said.

Opo, mommy. Mahal na mahal ko po kayong dalawa.” Sofia said, “till tonight.”

“Okay. Bye.” And with that her mom dropped the call. Sofia sighed in relief loudly and deeply as Sebastian did the same. 

“You meant everything you said to my folks?” Sofia asked quietly as they both sank into his couch. 

“Yeah, every single word. Do you still want the dessert and the tea?” He reminded as he kissed Sofia on the forehead.

“How can I say no to an apple pie! I am in love with your mom’s dessert!” Sofia exclaimed as she tried to look for a ticklish part with him. Sofia poked him at his left side, lightly and earning her that Sebastian moved away a bit. To which he retaliated placing both of his long fingers on both sides of Sofia who’ve burst out in laughter. Sofia turned to him and immediately tried to attack at the armpits but Sebastian deftly caught her hands and held it together with his both. He immediately kissed her on her neck right below her chin; it was one of the ticklish parts. He had her lying on her back on his couch.

However, Sofia stopped laughing and looked at Sebastian in a different light. This side of him which is he is protective and would do anything to the people he cares. She took into her memory in the finer details of Sebastian’s face, the small smile lines on the corner of his eyes and the intensity of the shade of blue of his eyes to the cleft chin of his. Sebastian blinked a few times then, without any warning he kissed her open-mouth. To which, Sofia reciprocated by kissed him back, but only to stop to regain their breaths. Sebastian cuddled Sofia, who wishes that things can be normal with the two of them. 

“Seba —our dessert, and our tea,” Sofia reminded him as she snuggled closer to his chest, “I’ll get them in the kitchen.” 

All the same time his arms didn’t let her go from his tight embrace and jesting, “I would not allow you to get them.” 

“But I want to taste your mom’s sweet apple pie.” Sofia frowned like a kid that made Sebastian smiled affectionately. 

“Sofia, you know, I need it too,” he grinned as he let her go and let her lead the way back to the kitchen, “It’s been a quite a long time since Mama made those.” 

They went to the kitchen and got their dessert and mugs of steaming hot green tea. Sofia sat down on his couch and she had her feet tucked under her and holding her cup of tea as Sebastian placed the plate of plăcintă cu mere on the center table and sat beside her. Sofia was quiet and mulling over what had just happened a few minutes earlier about Cathie and her motives; how will she play and interact with everyone at work, and will Sebastian’s mom react to her. She was staring at the plate of pie on the table until Sebastian interrupted her. 

“A penny for your thoughts? It seems you’re far away.” Sebastian moved a little closer to her on the couch. 

“I was thinking about my folks, Cathie, my bosses and co-workers, and your mom.” She expressed her thoughts honestly, “I have moments like this when I’m alone. I would stare at something and let my thoughts run away or pass them by.”

“You’re just being mindful, that’s all. And don’t worry, we take it one step at a time.” Seb reassured her before cutting a small bite size of his mom’s plăcintă cu mere with a fork and offering it to Sofia to take a taste. “Don and my therapist introduced me to it earlier.”

“I guess you’re right, but you have to know that I would mostly overthink and worry a lot.” She said before taking the bite of the plăcintă cu mere, which Sebastian fed her and slowly chewing it. “Hmmm its sweet, a little bit tart.” 

Sebastian smiled and took another small piece to feed himself and eating it. “I told ya that you’d like it.” 

They spent like an hour feeding each other while exchanging life experiences growing up in different places. Sofia told him about her life-long passion for horses and how it can be traced thru her ancestors. He shared with her his passion for photography and film-making, that he signed up himself for some masterclasses online. ‘It felt like home and relaxed,’ Sofia quietly realized how easy it was for them to talk so many things under the sun. And she doesn’t want to end the night. 

Sebastian stood up to turn on his speakers and have some light music playing in the background as they talked. Sebastian took out his phone and took a photo of Sofia while she was reading something from her phone. Sofia heard the click of the photo being taken of her in his phone. She just smiled because its what your partners do if they want to remember that moment. She was just reading an e-mail from the Cambridges, that they were able to contact Tom and mentioned about Sebastian and a friend (her); they got some info and would be contacting him soon. ‘Oh no. William and Catherine will talk to him,’ she thought as she typed her reply to them. 

****W and C, 

Do not worry about him and I. We are officially us; however we are finding our footing together and I told him that I’m with his baby. Thank you for everything. You are my family away from Manila. I promise that you will meet him soon. C, he’s protective and caring (details later).  
Cheers,   
Sofia

P.S. My parents found out that I’m pregnant thru another friend. He and my folks talked over the phone this night. All is well. -Ditto- ****

The mugs were empty and they demolished the delicious plăcintă cu mere made by his mom. Sofia was lightly yawning as she snuggled closer to Sebastian who was also busy reading an e-mail he got earlier from his manager, Emily and his publicist, Nicole, on his phone; he was typing a reply to them. He got an arm around her, Sofia felt her eyes are heavier as she drift off to sleep. Sebastian stopped his typing as he saw Sofia slept on his side snuggling closer. He placed down on his phone and gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed softly, Sofia sighed deeply as she snuggled on the pillow. He went back to retrieve his phone and sent the reply to Emily and Nicole with a request to meet him during the week to talk about Sofia and their child. 

Sebastian changed his clothes to more relax ones of old pair of jogging pants, but no top, in his walk-in closet. He took one of his navy blue sweaters that was bit larger than hers and he received from a Korean fan. He returned to find Sofia stirring between consciousness and sleepiness asked, “Can I borrow a shirt?”

Sofia opened an eye to see Sebastian on the bed topless only a pair of jogging pants, holding out a navy blue sweatshirt for her to wear and said softly, “here you can wear this.” 

She smiled as she slowly sat up and removed her green sweater, realizing that he is in the room. She stood up from the bed and had her back to him as she changed clothes to his sweatshirt. She didn’t remove her under wear. As soon she was changed, she placed her clothes neatly on a chair nearby with her clutch and phone and went back on the bed to lie down beside him. 

She laid onto the right side of the bed as Sebastian sat down on the left side, who is watching her silently. “Sofia, before we go to sleep you should know that you and our child are my top priorities,” Sebastian said as he pulled her closer to him; gathering her into his arms. He kissed top of her head before closing his eyes too, hearing her soft voice. 

“You and our little bean are my life now,” Sofia muttered as she kissed his chest, where his heart beats. She closes her eyes and now have a little peace of mind. ‘I love you my loves,’ were her last thought before she drifts to sleep listening to the steady heart beat of her love.

**Author's Note:**

> SFA = Secretary of Foreign Affairs  
> UNGA = United Nations General Assembly  
> PCG / PE = Philippine Consulate General / Philippine Embassy
> 
> This story is currently published in its own IG page, @sstaralvarez.
> 
> Reposts to other sites (i.e. Wattpad, Patreon, etc) or any other social media/apps are NOT allowed.


End file.
